Audrey Hudson's Senior Year
by FinchelQuick34
Summary: It's three years later and Audrey Hudson is now 17 and a Senior at Mckinley. Follow her though her Senior year as she goes though boy troubles, growing up, and moving on with her life. Please Read Audrey Hudson before you read this!
1. Welcome Back

**Yay! It's finally up! I can't wait to work on this all summer! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, HAYLEY, LILY, SYDNEY, SCOTT, LUKE, NICOLE, JAMES!**

* * *

><p><em>Buuuuuuuzzzzzzzzz<em>

Audrey groaned at her vibrating phone that was sitting on her side table. She turned over to grab it, it read _Hayley calling_.

Audrey answered in a sleepy voice, "Hello?"

"Hey! I need help choosing an outfit!" said Hayley in an enthusiastic tone.

Audrey rubbed her eyes and pulled out her hair tie that held up her messy bun as she let her wavy brown hair down. "Sure, what are the choices?"

"Ok so outfit one is skinny jeans, a loose pink shirt, and silver ballet flats. Outfit two is just my floral dress, you know the one I got for my birthday last year?"

"Go with the dress you look great in that plus Scott would love you in it too," said Audrey as she stood up from her bed.

"Thanks, anything from Luke? It's weird how he hasn't texted you all last month," said Hayley.

"Yeah he actually called me last night and he said he's giving me a ride to school today."

"Awesome, I can't believe it Audrey we're finally seniors! Seniors! It feels like yesterday when I got that slushy in the face!"

Audrey laughed, "Yeah then I took the other slushy and threw it in the football player's face!"

The two of them continued to laugh, "Alright I better get going," said Audrey.

"Yeah me too," said Hayley.

"Bye!"

"Bye!" Hayley said as Audrey hung up. She walked over to her desk and looked at the pictures on it. One with her and her friends at her sweet sixteen, another with her and Lily at Lily's third birthday party. Another with her and her Mom and Dad, one from when she and Hayley went to the Statue of Liberty back when they were fourteen. There was also one with her and Luke, Audrey's boyfriend. Audrey smiled at the photos, she had a pretty great life.

Audrey quickly hopped in the shower, brushed her teeth, and put on her makeup. The night before she picked out her outfit, white denim skirt, brown belt, and a basic purple top. She put her hair in a relaxed side ponytail and looked in her mirror. She had grown up so much since she had moved from New York. This was her senior year and she wanted to make the most of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lily! Come over and eat breakfast!" said Rachel calling for Lily who was watching TV in the living room. Lily came running over in her pink night gown as her little pigtails flopped up and down with her stuffed animal bunny in hand.

"Hi Mommy!" Lily said as she hugged her Mothers leg.

"Hi baby! What do you want for breakfast? I made French Toast," said Rachel as she got down to Lily's level.

Lily nodded her head in response as Finn came into the kitchen. "Hey babe," Finn said as he grabbed Rachel by the waist and placed a kiss on her neck.

Rachel smiled, "Morning."

Finn then let go and picked up Lily, "Morning Lily Pad!"

Lily giggled, "Morning Daddy!" Finn placed a kiss on her cheek and put her in her booster seat to eat breakfast and soon Audrey came down.

"Sissy!" said Lily getting Audrey's attention.

"Hey Lil! Morning!" she said as she placed a kiss on Lily's head. Audrey went to the stove to get herself some French toast.

"First day as a senior!" said Finn.

"I can't believe our baby is a senior in high school! Remember when she wouldn't let us go when we dropped her off on her first day of Kindergarten?" said Rachel as she got Lily her breakfast.

Audrey smiled, "Hey! That teacher scared me! Plus I didn't want to leave you guys."Rachel, Finn, and Audrey laughed as she heard Luke honk the car horn twice to let her know he was ready.

"Shoot!" said Audrey as she ate a little faster.

"That's Luke! Thanks for breakfast! Love ya!" said Audrey as she gave both her Mom and her Dad a kiss and hug goodbye. She grabbed her backpack and quickly ran out the door.

"There she goes," said Finn as him and Rachel watched her get into Luke's car.

Rachel started to cry, "She just grew up so fast."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey babe!" said Luke as Audrey got into his car.

Audrey smiled, "Hey!" He then kissed her on the lips.

"How come you didn't text me all last month?" Audrey asked.

"Well when I was on vacation in the Florida Keys I forgot my phone back at home, I'm sorry babe," said Luke.

Audrey smiled again, "No it's fine."

Soon enough Luke pulled into a parking space at McKinley. Audrey was so happy to be back she really missed school and especially the glee club. Luke and Audrey walked in together hand in hand down the halls of McKinley, then Audrey and Hayley saw each other.

The two screamed, "Hey! You look great!" said Audrey.

"You too! Hey Luke" responded Hayley!

"Hey Hayley, alright I better get to class," said Luke as he gave another kiss to Audrey.

"Ok bye!" said Audrey as Luke left the two girls alone.

"I really can't believe we're seniors!" said Hayley.

"I know! How was California with Beth?"

"It was amazing! California is so warm and just amazing! It was great to get away from Lima for a month," said Hayley.

Audrey laughed, "Where's Scott?"

"He's already in homeroom and we better get there as well," said Hayley as the two made their way down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back everyone!" said Mr. Shue as he came in the choir room. Everyone settled down and headed to their seats. Scott and Hayley sat next to each other and Audrey sat on the other side of her. Luke wasn't into show choir and performing like Audrey was. Which was the only thing Audrey didn't really like about Luke, he was more into sports.

"Alright now I have an important announcement that you all need to hear," said Mr. Shue as he pulled a stool over for him to sit on.

"I have thought about this for a while now and I think it's time for me to retire," said Mr. Shue. Gasps filled the room and everyone started talking.

"But Mr. Shue you can't retire!" said Nicole.

"Why are you retiring Mr. Shue?" asked James.

"Ok you guys calm down! The end of the school year is when I'm retiring and I chose this because I feel like it's my time. I have been doing glee club for a long time now and I need to move on," said Mr. Shue.

Everyone was silent, "Now I'm not going to assign anything this week but I do want you to focus on the main goal this year, Nationals. Now I know we haven't been able to get there but this year we will. I want you all to put in everything you have into getting there this year and I know you all can do it," again said Mr. Shue.

Everyone nodded and Mr. Shue dismissed them. Audrey was upset with the news, Mr. Shue was one of her favorite teachers and she loved him teaching glee club. It was what he was best at.

Audrey made her way to her locker as Luke met up with her, "Audrey I need to talk to you."

"Sure! What is it?" Audrey asked as Luke took her hands into his.

"Remember how we said we would always be honest with each other, no secrets?"

"Yeah I remember! Why?" Audrey asked.

"Well I didn't exactly leave my phone at my house when I went on vacation. I…I met someone while I was in Florida," said Luke.

Audrey was shocked and didn't know what to say, "What? Did you two do anything?"

Luke was silent and didn't know what to say. Audrey shoved his hands away, "Did you have a relationship with her because before you left I told you I wasn't ready to have sex with you?"

Luke again was silent and didn't know what to say, "You ass hole!"

"Audrey baby please wait!"

"Audrey quickly turned around, "Don't call me baby! Don't touch me, don't call me, don't come near me, and don't ever talk to me again!" Audrey shouted as she ran out of the school doors in tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mommy look at the picture I drew!" said Lily as she held up a picture of a flower to Rachel.

"It's beautiful Lily!" said Rachel as Lily smiled.

Audrey came though the front door in anger and in tears, "Audrey what happened?" Rachel asked.

Audrey looked at her then at Lily and she quickly ran upstairs, "Lily Pad I'll be right back," said Rachel as she headed up stairs to talk to Audrey.

Audrey was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands, "Audrey what happened," again asked Rachel as she sat down next to her daughter and put her hand on her shoulder. Audrey didn't respond.

"Audrey you know you can always talk to me," said Rachel.

"Luke had sex with another girl while he was in Florida. That's why he didn't text me all last month. In July he wanted to do it but I said I wasn't ready and he got pissed," said Audrey.

Rachel was in shock as well but she knew exactly what her daughter was going through. She put her arms around her daughter to comfort her.

"It's his loss. If he couldn't wait for you then he doesn't deserve you sweetheart," said Rachel as Audrey wiped off her tears.

"Thanks Mom," responded Audrey.

"You know what we should do?" Rachel asked.

"What?"

"How about we invite Quinn, Hayley, and Sydney over for an all girls slumber party?"

Audrey smiled at the idea, "Yeah I guess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next night Quinn, Hayley, and Sydney came over for the slumber party. Finn went out to hang with Sam and Sydney and Lily were doing their own thing up in Lily's room. Audrey, Hayley, Rachel, and Quinn were in the living room talking about Audrey's break up.

"Ugh that's just terrible what he did to you!" said Hayley as she took a handful of popcorn from the bowl.

"He didn't even tell you until yesterday?" asked Quinn.

"Yeah," Audrey said sadly. She liked Luke, she really did but there was always something about him that was off.

The radio was on and the song 'Man I Feel Like a Woman' came on. "I love this song!" said Quinn as she went to turn the volume up.

Mom this song is so old!" said Hayley. "

_Let's go girls! _

Audrey, Hayley, and Rachel laughed at how Quinn said the words along with the song. The four of them started dancing and singing around the living room.

_I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
>Gonna let it all hang out<br>Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
>Yeah, I wanna scream and shout<br>No inhibitions-make no conditions  
>Get a little outta line<br>I ain't gonna act politically correct  
>I only wanna have a good time<em>

_The best thing about being a woman_  
><em>Is the prerogative to have a little fun<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_  
><em>Men's shirts-short skirts<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction<em>  
><em>Color my hair-do what I dare<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel<em>  
><em>Man! I feel like a woman!<em>

_The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take_  
><em>The chance to get out on the town<em>  
><em>We don't need romance-we only wanna dance<em>  
><em>We're gonna let our hair hang down<em>

_The best thing about being a woman_  
><em>Is the prerogative to have a little fun<em>

Sydney and Lily heard all of the singing from upstairs and decided to come down to see what was going on. Soon the two girls joined in on the dancing and singing.

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
>Men's shirts-short skirts<br>Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
>Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction<br>Color my hair-do what I dare  
>Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel<br>Man! I feel like a woman!_

_The best thing about being a woman_  
><em>Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_  
><em>Men's shirts-short skirts<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction<em>  
><em>Color my hair-do what I dare<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel<em>  
><em>Man! I feel like a woman!<em>

_I get totally crazy_  
><em>Can you feel it<em>  
><em>Come, come, come on baby<em>  
><em>I feel like a woman<em>

The four of them collapsed on the couch and laughed at the fun they just had.

Later that night as Hayley was asleep, Audrey was awake in bed. After the whole show in the living room earlier that night she was in a better mood and a lot happier. She didn't need Luke to be happy, being around her friends and family gave her the happiness that she needed.


	2. Happy 17th Birthday Audrey!

**It's Audrey's 17th Birthday! Happy Birthday Audrey! hehe! I really love this chapter and I hope you all like it too!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, HAYLEY, LILY, SYDNEY, LUKE, SCOTT, AND NICOLE!**

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel both got up on an early September 25th morning to make Audrey a special birthday breakfast.<p>

""I can't believe she's turning seventeen today," said Finn as he grabbed the frying pan.

"I know it feels like yesterday when we found out we were having her," said Rachel just before her mid drifted off to the moment she found out she was pregnant.

_**17 years ago**_

Rachel went into the bathroom where she saw the pregnancy test sitting on the bathroom sink. She was waiting for Finn to come home from visiting Kurt at his apartment. Rachel picked up the test to only find out that the test read positive, a huge smile grew across her face. She couldn't wait to tell Finn when he came home.

"Hey babe I'm home," said Finn loud enough for Rachel to hear.

"Finn?" Rachel said in an excited tone as she came running over to him.

"Yeah? What is it?" asked Finn.

"I'm pregnant!" said Rachel as she started to tear up.

"What? Oh my god!" said Finn as he lifted up Rachel and spun her around. Rachel giggled as Finn put her down. They were both so excited with the news, they couldn't wait to be parents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn and Rachel both sat in the waiting room at the doctor's office. They were going to find out the sex of the baby today and Rachel was a little nervous.

Rachel took Finn's hand into hers, "Are you ok Rach?" asked Finn.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Rachel as she squeezed Finn's hand a little harder.

"Well you're kind of squeezing my hand a little hard. Don't worry Rachel everything will be fine," said Finn.

Rachel smiled, "Rachel Hudson?" asked the nurse for Rachel to come back.

"Yes that's me," said Rachel as Finn helped her up. The two walked back to one of the rooms with the nurse leading the way. Rachel laid on the bed in the room, Finn took her hand into his for comfort as they waited for the doctor.

"Hello Rachel," said the doctor as she came into the room.

"Hi Doctor Moore," said Rachel.

"So you want to find out the sex of the baby today?" asked Doctor Moore.

Rachel and Finn both nodded, "Ok, I'm going to need you to lift up your shirt," said Doctor Moore.

Rachel lifted up her shirt to reveal her baby bump as the doctor squeezed the jelly on her stomach. Rachel jerked a little from how cold it was. Doctor Moore soon began to observe the small screen.

"Well it looks healthy and the sex? It's a girl," said Doctor Moore as Rachel looked towards Finn.

"It's a girl!" said Rachel as she saw Finn begin to cry.

"I'll print some pictures out for you. Congratulations!" said Doctor Moore as she left the room.

"She's so beautiful. I bet she's going to look like you," said Finn as he looked at the screen.

Rachel also began to tear up as well, "I love you Finn," said Rachel.

Finn got up and kissed her on the lips, "I love you too Rachel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early in the morning on September 25th as Rachel woke up to a sharp pain. She automatically knew she was going into labor.

"Finn!" she said in a tone for Finn to wake up.

"Yes! What?" said Finn as he shot up.

"The baby's coming!"

"Oh my god!" said Finn.

Soon they were on the way to the hospital and Rachel was yelling the entire time. Bye the time they were in the delivery room Rachel was screaming.

"I HATE YOU FINN! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" shouted Rachel as Finn stood by her side and ignored the comments. He knew she didn't really mean those things she said. Rachel squeezed his hand even harder and soon enough Audrey Caroline Hudson was born.

"Hi Audrey! I'm your Mommy," said Rachel as she held Audrey in her arms. Rachel then let Finn hold her, it wasn't long before Finn fell in love with her.

"Hi Audrey, I'm your Daddy," said Finn as baby Audrey took grip of Finn's finger.

Finn laughed, "You've got quite a grip there."

_**End of Flashback**_

"Rach? Are you ok?" asked Finn as he cracked the eggs into the frying pan.

"Yeah I am, just thinking that's all," responded Rachel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Audrey, Happy Birthday to you!" sang Finn, Rachel, and Lily as they came into Audrey's bedroom waking her up.

Audrey smiled at the three of them, "Thank you!" said Audrey as she sat up in her bed. Finn then handed her the breakfast which included scrambled eggs, bacon, and her favorite pancakes.

"Read my card first Sissy! Mommy helped me write it!" said Lily as she climbed up on her sister's bed.

Audrey laughed as she read the card that said:

_Happy Birthday Audrey! You're the best big sister ever! I love you! _

_-Lily_

"Aww thank you Lily! I love it!" said Audrey as she gave her little sister a hug.

"Here, it's from your Dad and I," said Rachel as she handed Audrey another card.

Audrey smiled as she opened the card and began to read it:

_Dearest Audrey,_

_We can't believe you're seventeen today. You have grown into a strong, responsible, smart, caring, and beautiful woman. When we found out we were having you we couldn't be any happier! You were our first baby. We love you so much. Keep dreaming big and reaching for the stars because we know one day you will be one._

_Love you forever_

_Mom and Dad_

Audrey wiped away a tear when she finished reading the card, "Thank you!" Finn and Rachel both gave her a hug and kiss.

"You're welcome," Finn and Rachel both said to her as they left her to eat her breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that afternoon Nicole took Audrey out shopping after school while Hayley was at her house setting up Audrey's surprise party. Rachel and Quinn were finishing up the cake when Lily and Sydney came into the kitchen.

"Can we have the frosting?" Sydney asked.

"Well we still might need to use it but you two can have it after," said Quinn.

"Thanks Mommy!" said the seven year old as she took Lily's hand and walked out of the kitchen.

"They're so cute together!" said Rachel.

"I know! When are Kurt, Blaine, and Mia coming," asked Quinn.

"Well they called an hour ago and they said they would be here soon," said Rachel just as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" shouted Finn as he opened the door.

"Hey!" said Kurt.

"Hey bro! Good to see ya!" said Finn as he hugged Kurt.

"Hey Finn," said Blaine as he walked inside.

"Uncle Finn!" said a now nine year old Mia.

"Hey Mia, you've grown a lot since we last saw you!" said Finn as he hugged his nice.

Mia laughed, "Thanks Uncle Finn."

"Kurt! Blaine!" said Quinn and Rachel coming over to hug the two of them.

"Alright everybody guests should be arriving any minute now. Has the DJ arrived yet?" said Hayley interrupted the reunion.

"Yes Hayley. He's setting up out back," said Finn.

"Great and Scott and his band are also out there. How's the cake coming along Mom?" again asked Hayley.

"We just finished it. Hay you need to relax," said Quinn.

"I'm sorry Mom but I want this to be perfect!" said Hayley as the door bell rang again.

"I'll get it!" announced Hayley. She walked over to the door and opened it only to find, Luke.

Hayley walked out front and closed the door behind her, "What do you want Luke?"

"I want to talk to Audrey. Is she here?" Luke asked.

"No she isn't here and you can't talk to her. The last thing she wants on her birthday is to talk to you."

"I can talk to her if I want to! And she does want to talk to me!" said Luke in a loud tone.

"Who said she wants to talk to you? You came up with that one on your own! She hates you for what you did to her! You broke her heart!" shouted Hayley.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Quinn as she came out to see what was going on.

"I'm not leaving until I talk to her," said Luke.

"Finn!" Quinn called out for Finn to come.

"What is it...?" Finn asked but quickly stopped when he saw Luke.

Quinn whispered into his ear, "He won't leave unless he talks to Audrey."

"Luke you have to leave," said Finn.

"But I…" said Luke but Finn interrupted him.

"Luke I know what you said, you broke my daughters heart! You have to leave now or I will call the police," said Finn and with that Luke left.

"Thanks Finn," said Quinn as the three of them headed back inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for taking me out today Nicole! I had a lot of fun!" said Audrey as she got out of Nicole's car.

"No problem Audrey! Plus you got some cute outfits," said Nicole as she got out of the car.

"Do you want to come inside for a minute or two?" Audrey offered.

"Sure!" responded Nicole.

The two friends walked up the pathway to Audrey's house. Audrey unlocked the door with her key as she headed inside with Nicole following behind. Audrey walked in, and then she headed into the kitchen where she found a note that read:

_Audrey,_

_Go to the backyard._

Audrey had a questionable look on her face, "Ok?"

Audrey headed towards the backyard. Nicole smiled and followed her. Audrey turned on the backyard light to reveal a swarm of her friends and family.

"Surprise!" they all shouted.

Audrey put her hands over her mouth in shock, "Oh my god!" she started to laugh.

"Happy Birthday!" said Hayley as she gave her best friend a hug.

"You did all of this?" Audrey asked as she let go of her.

Hayley nodded, "Thank you," said Audrey.

Audrey greeted all of her family and friends, she was completely surprised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later during the party Hayley grabbed her guitar and stepped on the stage.

"Hello everyone? I would like to sing a song for the birthday girl. I hope you're having a great time, Happy Birthday," said Hayley as she spoke into the microphone. Audrey was sitting in a chair in front of the stage with Lily on her lap. Hayley then began to sing.

_Your little hands wrapped around my finger  
>And it's so quiet in the world tonight<br>Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming  
>So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light<em>

_To you, everything's funny_  
><em>You got nothing to regret<em>  
><em>I'd give all I have, honey<em>  
><em>If you could stay like that<em>

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_  
><em>Just stay this little<em>  
><em>Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up<em>  
><em>It could stay this simple<em>

_I won't let nobody hurt you_  
><em>Won't let no one break your heart<em>  
><em>No, no one will desert you<em>  
><em>Just try to never grow up, never grow up<em>

_You're in the car on the way to the movies_  
><em>And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off<em>  
><em>At 14, there's just so much you can't do<em>  
><em>And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots<em>

_But don't make her drop you off around the block_  
><em>Remember that she's getting older, too<em>  
><em>And don't lose the way that you dance around<em>  
><em>In your PJs getting ready for school<em>

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_  
><em>Just stay this little<em>  
><em>Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up<em>  
><em>( From: . )<em>  
><em>It could stay this simple<em>

_No one's ever burned you_  
><em>Nothing's ever left you scarred<em>  
><em>And even though you want to<em>  
><em>Just try to never grow up<em>

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_  
><em>Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home<em>  
><em>Remember the footsteps, remember the words said<em>  
><em>And all your little <em>_**sister's **__favorite songs_

With that lyric Audrey tickled Lily a little and Lily laughed.

_I just realized everything I have  
>Is someday gonna be gone<em>

_So here I am in my new apartment_  
><em>In a big city, they just dropped me off<em>  
><em>It's so much colder than I thought it would be<em>  
><em>So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on<em>

_Wish I'd never grown up_  
><em>I wish I'd never grown up<em>

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_  
><em>Could still be little<em>  
><em>Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up<em>  
><em>It could still be simple<em>

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_  
><em>Just stay this little<em>  
><em>Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up<em>  
><em>It could stay this simple<em>

_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
><em>Won't let no one break your heart<em>  
><em>And even through to you want to<em>  
><em>Please try to never grow up<em>

_Don't you ever grow up_  
><em>(Never grow up)<em>  
><em>Just never grow up<em>

Hayley smiled at her best friend. Audrey mouthed the words "Thank you."

Hayley mouthed the words "You're welcome," back. Just then Finn and Rachel brought out the huge cake and everyone sang Happy Birthday to Audrey. After they sang Audrey blew out all seventeen candles on the cake, and everyone applauded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok attention everyone," said Finn as he stood on the stage and spoke into the microphone with Rachel beside him.

"Audrey are you ready for your Birthday present?" Rachel asked.

Audrey nodded as Finn threw her keys to a car, "Are you serious?" Audrey asked.

Rachel and Finn both nodded. Audrey squealed with happiness and so did her friends. She ran to the front of her house only to find a new red Volkswagen convertible beetle. Audrey screamed and ran over to hug her parents.

"Thank you!" she said to them.

"Take it for a spin!" offered Finn. Audrey ran over to the driver's side and hopped in. She then backed out of her driveway and drove away.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed being apart of Audrey's 17th Birthday!<p>

Did you all knoyice when Hayley was singing 'Never Grow Up' by Taylor Swift that I changed the lyric from brother's to sister's to make it more relateable to Audrey?

I hope you all liked it! This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Alyssa!

Please Review! Thanks!


	3. A New Student

**Sorry for the late update! I have been busy with school and on Wednesday I WENT TO GLEE LIVE! They were so amazing! I screamed "FINCHEL!" when I saw Lea and Cory holding hands during 'I want to hold your hand' lol! Just had to do that! hehe! **

**I hope this makes up for the wait! Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, ADAM, AND MRS. CRAWFORD!**

* * *

><p>Audrey sat at the kitchen in Home EC waiting for Mrs. Crawford to give the recipe out for the students to start cooking. The principal soon came in the room with a boy following behind. He was tall, brown hair, and green eyes. The principal left and left the boy up at the front of the room with Mrs. Crawford. Everyone started to whisper around about the new kid.<p>

"Everybody this is Adam Montgomery. He's new here so make him feel welcome. Why don't you join Audrey over there?" suggested Mrs. Crawford as she pointed to the empty seat next to Audrey. Adam made his way next to the brunette and sat down.

Mrs. Crawford handed out the recipe for blueberry muffins, "Hey I'm Adam."

Audrey looked up, "Audrey Hudson, where did you move from?"

"Massachusetts, my Dad got a promotion," said Adam as Audrey cracked two eggs into a bowl.

"Well you're going to like it here. Lima is small but it's an ok town," said Audrey as she continued making the batter. Adam looked at Audrey and smiled and continued to help her.

Later that day Adam noticed Audrey having an argument with Luke and from Adam's view it didn't look good. Adam approached her, "Hey what was that all about?"

Audrey closed her locker, "My ex boyfriend trying to apologize for what he did. I don't really want to get into it."

Adam nodded, "Do you want me to walk you home?" Adam offered because he noticed she was upset.

"Yeah, my car is getting fixed because something went wrong and I don't know," Audrey said as Adam laughed. Audrey also laughed at herself and the two made their way out of the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So tell me about you," said Adam as the two walked on the sidewalk.

"Well, I moved here when I was fourteen from New York City, my Mom was on Broadway."

Adam interrupted, "Wait your Mom is Rachel Hudson? My older sister went to see Funny Girl at least five times. She loves your Mom."

Audrey laughed, "Yep she's my Mom."

"Why did you move?" Adam asked.

"Well my Mom found out she was pregnant with my little sister Lily and her and my Dad wanted to give me a normal life."

"How old is your sister?" Adam asked.

"She's three and I love her to death," said Audrey.

"I have a little brother named Austin who's the same age!" said Adam.

"Really? Are your parents one of those people who name their kids with the same first letter for their names?" Audrey asked.

Adam laughed, "Yeah, my sisters name is Andrea, she's already in college. So tell me more about yourself Audrey."

"Well my favorite movie is Breakfast at Tiffany's. I love to sing and act, and my favorite color is pink," responded Audrey.

"You're pretty cool Audrey," said Adam as Audrey blushed. She was really starting to like Adam she thought he was really cute and funny too and Adam thought the same.

"Alright Adam now it's your turn, tell me about you."

"Well, I have been playing ice hockey since I was seven. Pizza is my favorite food, and I like to play video games," said Adam as they soon approached Audrey's house.

"Thanks Adam for walking me home, you're pretty cool too."

"Can I have your number?" Adam asked.

Audrey was so excited when he asked. They both exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes, "Bye Audrey," said Adam.

Audrey smiled and waved back, "Bye!" she was so happy at that moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Audrey saw her Mom and Dad playing in the backyard with Lily and Audrey went out to join them.

"Hey how was school?" Rachel asked.

"It was good what are you guys doing?" Audrey asked.

"We were just about to play football. Wanna play?" asked Finn.

"Dad do I ever turn down a game of football?" said Audrey.

"I'm on Mommy's team!" announced Lily running over to Rachel.

"I'm fine with that, Daddy is better anyways!" said Audrey.

Rachel was shocked at the comment, "Audrey I can so play football!"

"Mom, Dad told me about the time the girls of glee club joined the football team and he said you weren't that great," said Audrey.

"We'll see about that," said Rachel. Finn laughed and then he and Audrey talked strategy.

"I'll cover your Mom and you cover Lily," said Finn as Audrey nodded.

"Ready set hike!" said Audrey as Finn ran ahead. Rachel started to come towards Audrey but Finn stopped her. He lifted Rachel over his shoulder and she laughed. Audrey was now open, she got away from Lily and she soon got the touchdown.

"TOUCHDOWN!" shouted Audrey as she threw the football to the ground. Finn gave her a high five, they could tell that Rachel and Lily were already getting tired of playing.

"Daddy why are you so good?" asked Lily.

"Cause I used to play football in high school, said Finn as he lifted her up on his shoulders.

Lily laughed, "Oh," she said back.

The four of them started to head inside, "So you can play football?" Audrey jokingly asked her Mom.

"Oh be quiet," said Rachel as Audrey laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner Audrey headed up to her room to work on some stuff for glee club and Lily was in the living room playing with her toys. Finn and Rachel were washing dishes in the kitchen.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"I got a call from my manager today," said Rachel as she dried a dish.

"Yeah? What about?"

"He said that they want me to go on Broadway again! They want me in 'Wicked'," said Rachel.

"That's great Rach!" said Finn as he hugged his wife. "How long?" he asked again.

"It's only until December and they want me to leave on Wednesday. But I can't just leave you here alone to take care of Lily and run the house by yourself you have your job," said Rachel.

"Rach, they're offering for you to be on Broadway again! I know you want to go, and who said I couldn't take care of Lily and run the house? Plus Audrey can help and my Mom can watch Lily if I'm working late or if anything comes up," said Finn.

Rachel had a huge smile on her face that quickly faded away. "What is it babe?" Finn asked.

"There's one more thing," said Rachel.

"What?"

"Jesse St. James is the director now," said Rachel.

Finn didn't know what to say but, "No."

"No? What do you mean no? You were so excited for me to go back to Broadway but now just because I said that Jesse was the director you say no?" said Rachel as she started to raise her voice.

"Exactly," said Finn as he stopped washing.

Rachel got even louder, "Don't you trust me Finn? I don't even like him!"

"It's not that I don't trust you! I don't trust him! He's a sneak and I know he still loves you!" shouted Finn.

Lily watched them both fight and she soon got scared. She quickly ran upstairs and headed towards Audrey's room. Audrey quickly looked up from the sheet music she was going over to see Lily in tears clutching her bunny.

Audrey got up from her bed and ran over to her, "Lily what's wrong?" said Audrey as she could then hear them yelling from her doorway. Audrey herself hadn't ever seen them fight like this.

"Mommy and Daddy yelling," said Lily as Audrey scooped her up into her arms and placed her on her bed.

"I can't believe you Finn! You're still the same self from high school! Grow up!" again shouted Rachel.

"I have grown up Rachel! How do I know you still don't have feelings for him?" said Finn.

"I married you Finn! I had kids with you! I want to spend the rest of my life with YOU! I don't have feelings for Jesse at all!" shouted Rachel with tears streaming down her face as she started making her way out of the kitchen.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight," said Rachel as she headed upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lily it's going to be ok, don't cry," said Audrey trying to comfort her sister. Rachel the came into her room seeing Lily in Audrey's arms.

"Mommy!" said Lily as she jumped off Audrey's lap and ran into her mother's arms.

"It's ok baby," said Rachel as she lifted her up.

"Did you hear?" Rachel asked Audrey.

"Only the end but Lily heard it all, she came up here crying."

"I'm sorry girls," said Rachel.

"What happened?" Audrey asked.

"It's complicated," said Rachel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the middle of the night Audrey headed downstairs into the kitchen to get a glass of water where she ran into her Dad.

"Dad?"

"Oh hey Audrey what are you doing up this late?" said Finn as he sat at the kitchen island.

"Just getting a glass of water, and Mom told me what happened," said Audrey.

Finn was silent, "You have to apologize Dad. And you have to trust Mom, she loves you too much to just run off with that Jesse guy," said Audrey.

"I just don't want to lose her. Cause I feel like when she sees him again all of the feelings will come back," said Finn.

Audrey pulled out something from her robe pocket, "Remember this?" Audrey asked as she pointed to Rachel's 'Finn' necklace.

Finn smiled, "Yeah I do."

"She didn't get one with Jesse's name now did she?" asked Audrey.

"No."

"And she still wears this too!" said Audrey.

"You didn't just come down here for a glass of water did you?"

Audrey laughed, "No. But Dad she really wants to go and you just have to trust her."

"Alright I'll talk to her in the morning," said Finn as Audrey gave him a hug.

"Good cause I hate seeing you two fight."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finn and Rachel's first fight? *GASP* yeah I thought that the story needed that. Will sparks fly between Audrey and Adam? <strong>_

_**Next Chapter: Rachel departs for New York and Lily gets really upset when she leaves. Adam asks Audrey out on a date! Will she go out with him?**_

_**Please Review! Thanks!**_


	4. Pizza and Mini Golf

**Yay another chapter! I really like how this turned out! Audrey and Adam go on their first date and become even closer. Rachel leaves for Broadway and Lily gets really upset. Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT AUDREY, ADAM, HAYLEY, AND LILY!**

* * *

><p>"No Audwey use the pink for the flowour!" said Lily as the two sisters were coloring pictures. Lily loved to color and had always wanted Audrey to color with her.<p>

Audrey laughed, "Ok, ok."

Then Audrey's cell phone started to ring, "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey it's Adam."

She was so happy to hear that it was him on the other end, "Hey Adam! What is it?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out Friday night," Adam asked. Audrey's smile grew bigger, she was over Luke she had moved on.

"Audwey look!" said Lily as she showed the newly colored picture that she drew.

"Hold on one second Lily," said Audrey as she could hear Adam laughing on the other end.

"Yeah I would love to! What did you have in mind?" Audrey asked.

"Well maybe mini golf and go for some pizza afterword?"

Audrey smiled, "Sounds great!"

"Pick you up at seven?"

"Sure! Bye," said Audrey.

"Bye," said Adam as he hung up. Audrey squealed with delight, Adam asked her out, she was so happy!

"Who was that?" Lily asked as she colored another picture.

"Just a friend, now let me see that picture you drew."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Audrey was in her Mom's bedroom helping her pack to leave for Broadway, "Are you excited?" she asked.

"Of course, I'm just glad your Father loosened up on the whole Jesse thing," said Rachel as she put a sweater in her suitcase.

Audrey nodded, "I hate the idea that I'm going to be away from you girls for three months," added Rachel.

"We'll be fine Mom, don't worry," said Audrey as she handed her Mom some more clothes.

Soon it was time for Rachel to leave. Rachel and Finn exchanged their goodbyes as so did Audrey, but Lily wasn't accepting of her Mom leaving.

"Don't go Mommy! Who's going to sing to me at night?" said Lily with tears streaming down her face.

It broke Rachel's heart to see Lily like this. She then pulled out the small voice recorder that Finn had given her for Christmas that one year. Finn smiled when he saw it and so did Audrey. "Lily, see this?" Rachel asked.

Lily looked at the small voice recorder in her hand, "Yes."

"Well Daddy will play this for you before you go to sleep at night and you can hear me singing! Isn't that cool?" said Rachel.

"Yeah," said Lily as Rachel smiled at her three year old.

"I love you Lily," said Rachel as she scooped up her daughter and gave her a million kisses which made Lily laugh.

"I love you too Mommy."

"That's my girl," said Rachel putting her down.

Rachel then grabbed her suitcase, "Call us as soon as you get there," said Finn after he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I love you," said Rachel.

"I love you too," said Finn as he let go of her.

"Good luck Mom," said Audrey as she hugged her.

"Thanks baby, I love you," said Rachel.

Audrey smiled, "Love you too."

Rachel said her final goodbyes and headed out the door. She shed a tear as she made her way to the car that was picking her up to head to the airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy is New York City far?" asked Lily as she and Finn sat on the couch in the living room watching 'The Wizard of Oz'.

"Yeah it is but not that far," said Finn.

"What does it look like?" Lily asked again. Finn thought of how to describe New York City to a three year old but why not show her. He got up from the couch and quickly headed to the basement to find the thing he was looking for. He came up and sat back down on the couch and put Lily in his lap.

"See this? This is what New York City looks like," said Finn as he showed her the snow globe he got back when the glee club went to Nationals.

Lily was in awe of the snow globe, "It's pretty," she said.

"Yeah it's pretty big too," said Finn as Audrey came down stairs dressed for her date.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked.

"Oh Hayley wanted to do some late night shopping," said Audrey. She hated lying to her Dad but she knew that he wouldn't approve of her dating so soon. Finn was always defensive of her dating, it was hard for him to let her date Luke. Audrey suspected that if she told him where she was going he would say no.

"Alright but don't be out too late ok?" said Finn.

Audrey quickly ran over to give him a kiss goodbye, "Thanks Daddy, love you!" said Audrey as she made her way out the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So your Mom went back to Broadway today?" asked Adam as he drove to the mini golf place.

"Yeah she's going to be in 'Wicked' for three months."

"I have got to tell my sister, she will freak out."

Audrey laughed, "My Dad doesn't know I'm dating because if I told him where I was going then I wouldn't be here right now."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because after the whole break up with Luke he's just really protective right now."

"Oh," said Adam as he pulled into the parking lot.

"I'm so going to beat you!" said Audrey as she got out of Adam's car.

"You're on!"

After mini golf the two headed to go eat pizza for dinner, "I still can't believe you beat me in mini golf! I always win," said Adam as the two sat down at the table with slices of pizza in front of them.

Audrey laughed, "Where did you tell your Dad you were going?" asked Adam.

"With my friend Hayley, shopping."

"I always see you two together, are you close?"

"Yeah well our parents were in glee club together years ago and we've known each other since we were eight so yeah we're pretty close," said Audrey.

"You must be a pretty good singer if your Mom is on Broadway," said Adam as he ate a slice of pizza.

"Yeah well I have been singing since well I could talk. I have always wanted to be a big star like her. One day I know I will be."

"I like that about you. You're so confident about yourself and you dream big," said Adam as Audrey blushed.

"Thanks, what do you want to do when you graduate?" Audrey asked biting into her pizza.

"My parents want me to be a lawyer and go to Harvard back home but I want to be a professional hockey player for the NHL. Being a lawyer is just not my thing."

Audrey nodded, "You should join glee club."

"I don't know Audrey. I'm not that great of a singer."

"I bet you are! Plus you would get to hear me sing every week."

Adam laughed, "I don't know, maybe," and with that Audrey smiled and continued eating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam pulled to the curb in front of Audrey's house. He got out of his car and opened the door for her.

"I had a great time tonight Adam."

"So did I," he responded.

The October wind blew little strands of Audrey's hair in her face. Adam carefully tucked it behind her ear as he looked into her big dark chocolate brown eyes that she got from her Mother.

"I really like you Audrey, a lot," said Adam as he bent in for a kiss. The moment their lips touched there was an instant connection.

"Me too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awww I know, Audrey and Adam are a really cute couple but Finn doesn't know they're dating? Will he find out about them? <strong>_

_**I know that there was a lot of Lily in this one! Btw, if you want a visual image of Lily, she looks more like Finn than Rachel. She has long (not too long) brown hair and Rachel's big dark chocolate brown eyes. But everything else nose lips, ears, and smile is all Finn! Unlike Audrey who looks just like Rachel.**_

_**Next Chapter: It's Halloween and Adam invites Audrey to the Lima fall carnival but someone joins them on their date. Review and tell me who you think joins them!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

Hey everyone!

I'm working on the next chapter right now! But I would just like to mention something. A reader pointed out that in chapter three I said that Rachel was leaving on Wednesday and I messed up by having Audrey and Adams date on Wednesday and not Friday like how Audrey and Adam planned. Lol my bad sorry for the confusion there.

I would also like to say that I feel like my writing hasn't been the best. I just feel like I haven't been giving you guys quality writing. I was in a rush the past two chapters because of school. But I promise you all with the rest of the story I will make it the best it can be!

I'm also just curious but who is your favorite character so far? I would love to know! Please Review and let me know! And I will try to write more for that particular character! Thank you and please review!


	6. Adam The Fishy!

**I like this chapter A LOT! I hope you all like it as well! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT AUDREY, HAYLEY, SCOTT, LILY, ADAM, AND AUSTIN!**

* * *

><p>Rachel arrived in New York yesterday and today she headed to her first rehearsal for 'Wicked' where she would play Elphaba.<p>

"Rachel!" said Jesse trying to get her attention as she walked on the stage happy to be where she belonged.

"Jesse! It's good to see you again!" said Rachel hugging him.

"I'm so glad you could do this!"

"Jesse, I just want to let you know I'm not here to mess around with you. And what happened in the past we have to put behind us."

"I couldn't agree more. So what's been up with you? We haven't talked since…"

"Nationals," said Rachel finishing his sentence.

"And I've been great, really I have. I married Finn and we have two beautiful daughters, Audrey and Lily," said Rachel as he showed him a picture of the happy Hudson four. Deep down it hurt Jesse hearing how Finn won her heart and now they're living the perfect life. He always thought he would be the one to win Rachel over.

"I'm just so happy to be back here. It's been three years and I've missed it so much," said Rachel as she twirled around the big Broadway stage.

"I'm happy that you're back too," said Jesse with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a chilly late October morning as Audrey and Adam entered McKinley hand in hand. Adam had joined glee club the week before and Audrey couldn't be any happier. Adam and Scott have also become great friends. That made Audrey and Hayley happy because now their boyfriends were friends! Audrey and Adam were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Finn still didn't know about Audrey having a new boyfriend and Audrey wanted to keep it that way for a little longer. Audrey felt more confident about herself when she was around Adam and she was never this happy when she was with Luke.

"Hey so I heard that the Lima Halloween Carnival is coming up this Friday. I could win you one of those big teddy bears you win from ring toss. Do you want to go?" Adam asked as he waited for Audrey to collect her books at her locker.

Audrey laughed, "Yeah sounds great! Hayley and Scott are going to this Halloween Party at Nicole's which I thought would be fun, but the festival sounds a lot better!" said Audrey as she closed her locker door.

"So it's a date?" Adam asked as Audrey reached up to place a kiss on his lips.

"It's a date!"

Friday had come faster than Audrey had expected. Hayley told her that her and Scott were going to dress up as Bella and Edward from twilight and had sent her a picture on her phone. They could've been the real fictional couple. Audrey headed downstairs to wait for Adam to pick her up.

"Hey Audrey, I need you to babysit Lily tonight," said Finn as he came into the kitchen.

"Dad I'm going with Hayley to the Halloween Carnival in town. I can't babysit tonight can't Grandma Carole watch her?" said Audrey.

"Well I took a late shift at the Auto-Body and no her and Grandpa Burt are having one of their date nights tonight. Can't you just take her with you?" said Finn.

Audrey sighed, "Fine. Come on Lily!" shouted Audrey as she called for her sister. Lily came downstairs with her little braids flopping up and down.

"What sissy?" asked Lily.

"Come on we're going to a Carnival!" said Audrey as she helpded put on Lily's denim jean jacket.

"Yay!" said Lily as Finn lifted her up.

"Now be a good girl for Audrey and Hayley and always listen to Audrey ok? She's in charge, got it?" said Finn.

Lily gave a quick nod, "Got it!"

Finn laughed and placed a kiss on her cheek, "Love you."

"Love you too Daddy!" said Lily as he put her down.

"Bye Dad," said Audrey as she took Lily's hand into hers and walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the two arrived at the Carnival Audrey lifted up Lily and walked around to find Adam. She finally spotted him by the ring toss table.

"Hey!" said Adam placing a kiss on Audrey's cheek. He then noticed the confused little girl in her arms.

"Who is this lovely lady?" asked Adam.

Audrey sighed, "I'm so sorry Adam my Dad had to work late and he wanted me to babysit Lily and he thinks I'm with Hayley so he said to bring Lily with me."

Adam smiled, "It's totally fine Audrey, she's adorable," said Adam.

"Where's Hay Hay?" Lily asked.

"She isn't coming Lil, it's just going to be you, Adam, and me," said Audrey.

"Ok!" said Lily with a smile.

The three of them went around the carnival and rode all of the rides. This wasn't turning out to be as horrible as Audrey thought it was going to be.

"Sissy can I have cotton candy?" asked Lily holding onto her sister's hand.

"Sorry Lily Pad I don't have any more money." Lily then pouted. Adam saw the disappointment on Lily's face and he caved in.

"I'll buy it for her," said Adam pulling out two dollars from his wallet.

"Are you sure Adam? You don't have to."

"It's ok Audrey it's only two dollars."

"Yay!" Lily cheered as the three of them walked over to the cotton candy table.

"One cotton candy please," said Adam handing the young woman the two dollars.

"Wait!" shouted Lily as she tugged on Adam's pant leg trying to get his attention. Adam the knelt down to Lily's level and she whispered into his ear. Audrey laughed at the scene.

Adam laughed getting up, "Sorry, one **pink** cotton candy please."

Lily squealed with happiness as Adam handed her the pink cotton candy. He then lifted up Lily and put him on his shoulders.

"You're great with her," said Audrey as the two walked side by side.

"Well I do have Austin at home who's the same age so it's easy."

Audrey smiled at her boyfriend and they continued walking on until Adam spotted the ring toss table. He put Lily down and paid to play ring toss. Adam ended up getting all three of his rings on the bottle earning him one of the HUGE teddy bears.

"For you," said Adam as he handed the bear to Audrey.

Audrey giggled, "It's almost bigger than me!" Audrey joked.

Lily then spotted another prize that Adam was able to win, "Fishy!"

Audrey gave Adam a look, "Adam I swear if you win her that fish I will hurt you! How am I going to explain to my Dad and my Mom that Lily now has a pet fish?"

"Please Audwey! PLEASE!" said Lily as she put her hands together and begged her sister.

"Fine. But watch I will be the one who will be taking care of it," said Audrey as Adam laughed. Sure enough Lily soon had a pet Goldfish.

"Thanks Adam!" said Lily as she gave him a hug.

"No problem Lily."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lily you can't tell Daddy that we were with Adam, ok?" said Audrey on the car ride home.

"But we were!"

"I know we were but if Daddy asks, we were with Hayley not Adam."

"But Hay Hay wasn't there," said Lily. Audrey was becoming a little frustrated.

"I know that Lily. It's called lying you just can't tell Daddy that Adam was there ok?" said Audrey.

"Mommy and Daddy said that lying was a bad thing and said not to lie," said Lily.

"Please Lil, just do it for me?"

Lily nodded and then paid attention to her fish, "I'm going to call you Adam!" said Lily. Audrey looked in the rearview mirror and smiled at her little sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late at night and Finn finally arrived home. He headed upstairs to check on Lily only to find her in her bed looking at her fish that was placed in a temporary fish bowl on her side table.

"What are you still doing up?" asked Finn.

"Daddy!" said Lily as she spread out her arms inviting her Dad in for a hug which made Finn smile.

"Hey Lily Pad, who's this?"

"This is Adam my new fishy that Adam won for me at the Carnival!"

"Adam? Who's Adam?" asked Finn.

"Oops! I can't tell you!" said Lily.

Finn was then confused, "Wasn't Hayley with you and Audrey tonight?"

"Yeah!" said Lily looking at her fish again.

"But then who's Adam?" again asked Finn.

Lily didn't say anything, "Lily remember when Mommy and I told you it was a bad thing to lie to people especially not to Mommy and Daddy?" said Finn.

"But sissy said not to tell you," said Lily. It was hard for Lily plus she was really confused, he sister telling her one thing and then her Dad telling her another.

"Lily, Daddy is asking you to tell him the truth and the truth is important," said Finn slightly tugging on her one braid.

"Adam is Audrey's boyfriend. He's really nice Daddy he bought me pink cotton candy and he won me Adam the fishy!"

It was hard for Finn to smile at this point because he was so angry. He hated that Audrey lied to him but also making Lily lie for her. "That's great Lily. But it's time to go to bed now," said Finn as he pulled out the voice recorder out of Lily's small nightstand and pressed play. It was Rachel singing 'You Are My Sunshine'. Finn placed a kiss on Lily's forehead and tucked her in before walking out of her room furious at Audrey. Lily clutched her stuffed animal bunny and listened to the voice of her Mother.

_**You Are My Sunshine  
>My only sunshine.<br>You make me happy  
>When skies are grey.<br>You'll never know, dear,  
>How much I love you.<br>Please don't take my sunshine away**_

_**The other nite, dear,**_  
><em><strong>As I lay sleeping<strong>_  
><em><strong>I dreamed I held you in my arms.<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I awoke, dear,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was mistaken<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I hung my head and cried.<strong>_

_**You are my sunshine,**_  
><em><strong>My only sunshine.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You make me happy<strong>_  
><em><strong>When skies are grey.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll never know, dear,<strong>_  
><em><strong>How much I love you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please don't take my sunshine away.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I thought it was important to show how Rachel is doing on Broadway! So Lily was the one who crashed Audrey and Adam's date! lol! The song that Rachel sang on the voice recorder was a song that my Mom used to sing to me when I was little and I still love it! Lol Lily named the fish Adam, I thought that would be cute!<strong>_

_**Next Chapter: Finn talks to Audrey about Adam. Audrey invites the glee club over to talk about Sectionals but Lindsay has other plans to turn it into a party that goes wrong.**_

_**BTW: I'm sorry for the lack of Hayley or any of the Evans family! Trust me a major event/thing happens to Hayley and it will cause her to change. So a lot more of Hayley and the Evans family coming soon!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**_


	7. I Love You Mommy

**Ok so I decided tio change it up a bit from what I said this Chapter was going to contain. This is bascially a chapter an the Evans family! But the next chapter will focus on Audrey again! I'm really glad I decided to do an Evans chapter so you all can learn more about them! Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: HAYLEY, RYAN, SYDNEY, AUDREY, LILY, AND ADAM!**

* * *

><p>"Alright time to get up Ryan!" said Quinn shaking her son. Ryan grunted and continued to sleep.<p>

"Come on bud, what happened to what Dad said before he left?"

Ryan pulled his head out from under the covers, "To help Mom and not to give her a hard time," said Ryan as he started getting out of bed.

"That's right. Now come on I'll have breakfast ready in a minute," said Quinn leaving Ryan's room and heading to Hayley's. Hayley has been home sick with the flu for a few days which has made Quinn a little stressed.

"How are you feeling today?" asked Quinn feeling her daughter's forehead.

"I feel better," said Hayley with a weak voice.

"Well that's good. I'll come back up later to check up on you. Call me if you need anything," said Quinn as Hayley nodded in response. Quinn then went to check on Hayley to see if she was up and sure enough she was already in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

"Hey baby. Glad to see you're up and moving."

"Hi Mommy. I'm just being a good girl," said Sydney. She was always a morning person other than Ryan who would rather lie in bed and sleep all day.

Quinn smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head, "Alright hurry up so you can eat breakfast."

"Okay," responded Sydney.

After breakfast Quinn dropped Ryan and Sydney off at school. She then headed back home to take care of Hayley and take care of the house. Quinn has come a long way from being the most popular girl in school and the HBIC to the stay at home Mom of three kids. By the time it came to pick up Ryan and Sydney from school Quinn was exhausted. Sam was a lawyer and he sometimes had to go away on a business trip or two and Quinn hated those times.

About an hour after Quinn had picked up Ryan and Sydney the brother and sister had already started fighting. Quinn entered the living room to see what was going on.

"Can't you two just ever get along? What's it about this time?" asked Quinn.

"Ryan said that I'm adopted!" said Sydney.

"Well you are! Dad told me before he left!" said Ryan.

Sydney began to cry a little, "I am not, right Mommy?"

Quinn was frustrated over the ridiculous debate, "Ryan, Sydney is not adopted now please stop! It's crazy what you two fight about," said Quinn with an angry tone.

Before Quinn left the room Ryan spoke up, "Mom?"

"Yes?" Quinn said as she heavily breathed out.

"I forgot to tell you that I need help with a project that's due tomorrow."

"Oh yeah and I need one-hundred cupcakes for class tomorrow too!" added Sydney.

Quinn was now furious, "Why didn't you guys tell me this before? Do you guys know how busy I am? Your Grandparents are coming over this weekend and this house needs to be spotless, I still haven't made dinner, your sister is sick as a dog, and now I have to help you with a project and make one-hundred cupcakes by tomorrow?" Quinn shouted.

Ryan and Sydney had never seen her like this she had never yelled at them before and the two were a little scared. "We're sorry Mommy," said Sydney.

"Honestly I don't want to hear it from you two, go upstairs!" again shouted Quinn. Ryan and Sydney quickly ran upstairs so that Quinn wouldn't have to yell at them again. Quinn walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the kitchen table. She rubbed her face with her hands trying to calm down, she then picked up the house phone and dialed a familiar number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doorbell rang and Quinn ran over to the door to answer.

"Hey you needed my help?" said Finn.

"Thank god! Yeah, and are you sure you weren't busy with Lily or Audrey?" said Quinn.

"It's totally fine Quinn. Audrey is watching Lily so that I could come over. You sounded pretty stressed on the phone."

"Yeah I am. Ryan just told me he needs help with a school project that's due tomorrow and Sydney said that she needs one-hundred cupcakes for her class tomorrow and…,"

"Quinn calm down, I'll go help Ryan with his project and how about you start on the cupcakes?" said Finn.

Quinn smiled then hugged him, "Thanks Finn."

"No problem," said Finn as he let go of the blonde. He then headed upstairs to help Ryan with is project.

"Sydney!" called Quinn. The seven year old came downstairs and faced her Mother.

"I'm really sorry Mommy I should have told you days ago that I needed the cupcakes for class," said Sydney with her head down.

Quinn smiled, "It's okay and I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Sydney smiled and gave her Mom a big hug. Quinn laughed at the response, "Well I called you down here to help me with the cupcakes."

"Yay!" said Sydney as Quinn took her hand and led her into the kitchen.

By the end of the night Finn had helped Ryan finish his project and Sydney's cupcakes were finished and frosted. Before Finn left for the night Sydney handed him one of her cupcakes as a thank you.

"Thanks Syd," said Finn hugging the little girl.

"You're welcome!" said Sydney before she headed upstairs.

"You seem different Finn, anything going on?" asked Quinn.

"Well I found out from Lily that Audrey has a new boyfriend…"

"Adam?" Quinn interrupted.

"How did you…"

"Hayley told me already," said Quinn interrupting him again.

"Yeah well Audrey lied to me and then she made Lily lie for her so that she wouldn't tell me."

"Are you going to talk to her about Adam?"

"I'm going to tonight," said Finn.

"Good luck and Finn, go easy on her because what Hayley tells me he's really nice to her,"

"Thanks Quinn and I will."

Quinn smiled, "No thank you Finn." Finn smiled back in response and shut the door behind him.

Quinn headed upstairs to see if Ryan and Sydney were in bed. "Hey bud," she said entering Ryan's room.

"Hi," said Ryan as Quinn came over and sat on his bed.

"Look Ryan I'm sorry that I yelled at you before and I shouldn't have. But you should've told me about this project that was due the next day luckily Finn came over to help you."

"I know I'm sorry Mom," said Ryan. Quinn nodded and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Love you," said Quinn leaving his bedroom.

"Love you too," responded Ryan.

She then entered Sydney's bedroom to find her with fairy wings on her back running around her room.

Quinn laughed at the small blonde, "Alright tinkerbell time for bed," said Quinn as she lifted up Sydney and tickled her. Sydney laughed as Quinn placed her in bed. Quinn pulled the covers over her as the two rubbed their noses together.

"I love you Mommy," said Sydney giving her a hug.

"I love you too Sydney," said Quinn as she let go and turned on the night light. Quinn loved being a Mom more than anything. Even though the job has its ups and downs it's the most rewarding thing in the world to her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just to let you all know Finn and Quinn are JUST FRIENDS! Nothing is going to happen between them because I hate Fuinn with a passion and I would never let them be a couple in this story. Anyways I really hope you all liked this chapter as much as I do! I love the sweet motherly Quinn a lot! <strong>_

_**Next chapter: Finn talks to Audrey about Adam. Audrey invites the glee club over to her house to talk about Sectionals but Lindsay wants to turn it into a party! Will Audrey allow it?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	8. Do You Really Want To Know?

**Alright here's the next chapter! Fast right? I hope you all like it and a lot happens btw! Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, LILY, ADAM, SCOTT, NICOLE, LINDSAY, CARTER, ALEX, JAMES AND LUKE**

* * *

><p>Finn entered his house finishing the cupcake Sydney had given to him. He threw the cupcake paper in the trashcan and walked into the living room where Audrey was sitting on the couch watching TV.<p>

"Hey! How'd it go?"

"It was fine, I had to help Ryan with his project for school. Can I ask you something Audrey?" said Finn sitting down next to his daughter.

"Yeah sure."

"Who's Adam?"

Audrey rolled her eyes and was silent for a minute, "Who told you?"

"Your three year old sister! How could you make her lie to me Audrey? How could you lie to me?"

"I'm sorry Dad but if I told you about Adam you would've never let me date him!"

"I'm not mad at you for dating him. I'm mad because you lied to me, you've never lied to me before!" shouted Finn.

"Daddy?" said Lily from the top of the stairs.

"I'll be right there Lily," said Finn.

"Dad, I'm sorry I lied to you and that I made Lily lie to you. I hated doing it. What do you think about me dating Adam though?"

Finn was hesitant on answering, "I would like to meet him."

Audrey screamed and kissed him on the cheek as Finn laughed, "Thank you Daddy!"

"I'm still mad at you though for lying! I mean it when I say I want to meet him too!"

"I know you are Daddy, Thank you!" said Audrey running upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day at school Adam noticed Luke yelling at Audrey and Adam quickly approached the two.

"Luke get over it! It's over! We're over!"

"I don't care Audrey! I…"

"Hey back off!" said Adam pushing away Luke from Audrey.

"Look at this you already have a new boyfriend? You really get around don't you Audrey?" said Luke as Adam punched him in the face.

"Say anything to her again and it will be even harder," Adam shouted and with that Luke ran away. Everyone was staring at the two but Adam and Audrey ignored them.

"Thank you," said Audrey hugging him.

"Don't listen to him," said Adam rubbing her back.

"Hey what's going on? I just saw Luke running down the hallway for dear life!" said Scott.

"Nothing, he was bothering Audrey once again and I punched him in the face," said Adam.

"Way to go! Are you okay Audrey?" Scott was kind of like an older brother to Audrey so he was always looking out for her in any way he could.

"Yeah I'm fine. Come on we're going to be late for glee club," said Audrey as she took Adam's hand and Scott walked on the other side of her.

As the three walked in the choir room, Adam and Audrey sat next to each other with Nicole on her other side. Scott sat next to Adam but on the other side there was an empty seat for Hayley who was still out sick.

"Alright settle down," said Mr. Shue walking into the room.

"First I would like to applaud Carter for performing 'Turning Tables' yesterday, amazing job. Second, this weekend I want you all to start focusing on Sectionals. Think about songs we can do and how we could perform them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since Finn was again working late, Audrey decided to invite the glee club over to talk about Sectionals. Adam couldn't come because he had to watch Austin and Audrey understood. Everyone had arrived except for Lindsay.

"Where's Lindsay? She should've been here by now!" said Carter.

"I have no idea…" Audrey was then interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"That must be her," said James.

Audrey opened the door to see Lindsay and a bunch of other people from school.

"What the hell Lindsay? I invited the glee club over not the entire school!" said Audrey.

"Come on Audrey! It's Friday night! And did you really think we were going to talk about Sectionals the whole time?" said Lindsay as people started coming in.

"Nice house Audrey!" said someone who was already helping themselves in the kitchen.

Audrey turned around to face the glee club, "Come on Audrey let's turn this into a party!" said Alex.

"One problem my three year old sister is sleeping up stairs."

"We'll be quiet!" said Nicole.

It was an hour into the party and the song 'Last Friday Night' was blasting through the house. Audrey was picking up beer cups off the kitchen table. She saw Alex making out with Mandy Parker on the couch and Lindsay was making out with some guy that Audrey didn't even know. She was surprised that the neighbors hadn't called the police yet. Lily woke up from the shouting, yelling, and the loud music coming from downstairs. She got up from her bed and headed downstairs.

"Audwey?" she asked tugging on some boy's pant leg.

She walked amongst the teenagers who were much taller than her and tugged on another boy's pant leg, "Audwey?"

"No sorry," he responded.

Lily began to cry a little until she heard her name, "Lily?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nicole!" Audrey shouted trying to navigate her way through the sea of people.

"Yeah?" Nicole said meeting up with her.

"Can you go check on my sister? Just to make sure she's ok!"

"Sure!" said Nicole heading upstairs.

It was getting really loud and Audrey had to end the party. She headed downstairs looking for Scott there were even more people in the basement. Audrey then noticed two guys throwing around one of Rachel's Tony's. Audrey quickly ran over to them, "HEY! Don't touch this!" she shouted over the music.

"Geese Audrey lighten up!" said one of the guys.

"You don't know what this even is do you?" Audrey asked.

Both guys shook their heads no, "Of course you don't."

Audrey headed back upstairs with the Tony in her hand. Nicole approached her, "Audrey Lily isn't up there!"

"What?" Audrey shouted as she started looking around her house.

"My Dad is going to kill me!"

"Is that one of your Mom's Tony's?" asked Nicole.

"Yeah it is but that doesn't matter right now! We have to find my sister!"

"Looking for someone?" asked Scott holding a crying Lily.

"Oh thank god!" said Audrey taking Lily in her arms.

Lily locked her arms around Audrey's neck, "I'm scared Sissy."

"I know I'm sorry Lily Pad," said Audrey.

"Here take her again," said Audrey to Scott.

"Hold this," she said to Nicole referring to her holding the Tony.

Audrey unplugged the stereo system and automatically people started to complain. Audrey got on the kitchen table so that she would have everybody's attention. She then screamed to the top of her lungs so that everyone would stop talking. Having her Mother's lungs had come in handy at that moment with the exception of singing of course, "Okay everybody listen up! The party is over! Don't give me a hard time because I'm already mad as it is! NOW OUT!" Audrey screamed and from her tone of voice everyone ran out of the house leaving Nicole and Scott to help clean up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about thirty minutes of Nicole and Scott helping Audrey clean the house was still no where's near to being done. "You guys better go it's getting late," said Audrey.

"But Audrey…" said Scott.

"Honestly go home, I've got it from here," interrupted Audrey and with that Nicole and Scott headed out. Audrey sat on the couch and placed the trash bag she was holding next to her. All she could think was how she was going to explain this to her Dad. It was bad enough that she had already lied to him now she has to tell him about how she allowed a party to happen while he was gone. She placed her face into her hands and began to cry, she didn't even hear Finn come in the house.

Finn was going to yell but he noticed Audrey crying. He went over and sat next to her, "Alright what happened? And don't lie to me Audrey," said Finn.

"I'm sorry Dad I...I didn't mean for this to happen. I invited the glee club over to talk about Sectionals and Lindsay decided to turn it into a party. Almost all of McKinley came, I couldn't find Lily, then Scott found her, and then I ended up ending it. I'm so sorry Dad. I shouldn't have allowed it," said Audrey as she put her face back into her hands.

"We can finish cleaning up tomorrow," said Finn rubbing her back.

Audrey was confused, "What? Aren't you mad at me for throwing a party while you were gone?"

"Yeah I am but you seem sorry about it and it looks like you didn't even enjoy it," said Finn.

Audrey laughed, "Yeah I didn't I spent the entire time cleaning up after people. Don't worry Lily's ok, she's upstairs asleep. Do we have to tell Mom about this?"

"No we don't. It'll be our little secret," said Finn.

Audrey smiled, "Thanks Dad."

It wasn't long before Finn noticed Rachel's Tony sitting on the coffee table, "What's this doing here?"

"Do you really want to know?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>So nice of Finn to do that right? I don't know about you guys but I miss Rachel! Don't worry she's coming back in the next chapter! <em>**

**_Next Chapter: Finn, Audrey, and Lily watch Rachel on Good Morning America. Finn takes the girls to NYC to see Rachel's show and Rachel has no idea they're coming. Plus it's Thanksgiving so that's also why Finn, Audrey, and Lily go and visit Rachel! _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!_**


	9. I Dreamed a Dream

**Ok so I know I said this would be a really long chapter but it's not that long. Rachel is back though! YAY! I really missed her so it was time to bring her back! I hope you all like this chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY AND LILY!**

* * *

><p>"Dad do you have the plane tickets?" Audrey asked her Dad as she finished packing her suitcase. Finn was going to surprise Rachel by taking Audrey and Lily to one of her shows and spend Thanksgiving in New York as well.<p>

"Yep! They're on the kitchen counter," said Finn entering Audrey's room.

"So Mom has no idea we're coming?"

"Nope, not a clue. Did you help Lily pack?" said Finn.

"Yeah I did. But all she wanted to take were toys. What are we going to do about Adam?"

"Adam?" questioned Finn.

Audrey laughed, "Adam the fish."

"Oh that Adam, I dropped him off with Quinn. She said she would take care of him for Lily."

"Audwey, you forgot to pack bunny!" said Lily running into her room.

"Well don't you want to have bunny to sleep with tonight?" Audrey pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" said Lily as Finn picked her up.

"Are you excited to see Mommy tomorrow?" asked Finn.

Lily nodded and tucked her head into Finn's neck, "Someone's tired," said Finn.

"Night Audrey," said Finn leaving her room with Lily in his arms.

"Night Dad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn, Audrey, and Lily were finally in New York City and had checked into their hotel. Lily was a bit moody after the plane ride and was kind of tired."Come on Lily let me put your shoes on," said Finn as Lily whined and complained.

"I hope she isn't like this in the theatre," said Audrey coming out of the hotel bathroom.

"Sissy you look pretty!" said Lily.

"You would look pretty too if you would let Daddy put your shoes on," said Audrey. Lily then came out of her mood and let Finn put her shoes on.

"How does she listen to you and not me," asked Finn. Audrey shrugged her shoulders and soon the three of them headed out the door.

This was Lily's first Broadway show and didn't really know what was going to happen. All she knew was that she was going to see her Mom. During the show Lily kept on asking questions to Finn, "Where's Mommy?"

"She's the one with the green skin," responded Finn.

"That's not Mommy! Mommy doesn't have green skin."

"It's called make-up Lily. Now be quiet!" said Audrey as Lily sighed. Rachel was amazing as usual, Audrey couldn't help but smile as she watched her Mom perform. She knew she would be up there one day.

After the show Finn got backstage right before Rachel left, "Hey babe," said Finn causally.

Rachel quickly turned around to see her tall husband standing right in front of her, "Finn?"

"Who else would it be?" said Finn sarcastically. Rachel smiled and laughed with happiness as he jumped into Finns arms and kissed him passionately.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked letting go.

"Can't I see the three time Tony award winning Rachel Hudson perform? Plus did you think you were really going to spend Thanksgiving alone?" said Finn as Rachel laughed.

"Where's Audrey and Lily?" said Rachel just as the two girls came out.

Lily was running towards her, "Mommy, Mommy!" all Rachel could do was laugh as she scooped Lily into her arms.

"Aww I missed you so much baby!" said Rachel gave her a bunch of kisses.

She then put Lily down to hug Audrey, "You were fantastic Mom!" said Audrey.

"Thanks sweetheart, I missed you," said Rachel letting go.

"I missed you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn, Audrey, and Lily checked out of their hotel and went to stay at the apartment that Rachel was renting for the three months she would be in New York City. Early the next morning Rachel woke Audrey up, "What is it Mom?" asked Audrey.

"Come on I want to take you somewhere," said Rachel. Audrey smiled, she quickly got up out of bed and started to get dressed.

"Where are we going?" Audrey asked.

"You'll find out," responded Rachel. The mother and daughter headed out into the city, Rachel took her to the theatre where Rachel has been performing.

She then led her inside to the stage. Audrey was in awe of how many empty seats there were and how big the stage was. "Mom what are we doing here?" Audrey giggled as she twirled around the stage.

"I thought you would like to have the Broadway experience!" Rachel said enthusiastically. She walked over to the stereo on the end of the stage and pressed play. The beginning notes of 'I Dreamed a Dream' started to play, Audrey smiled as she recognized the song.

_**[Rachel]**_

_I dreamed a dream in times gone by  
>When hope was high and life worth living<br>I dreamed that love would never die  
>I dreamed that God would be forgiving<em>

_**[Audrey]**_

_Then I was young and unafraid  
>And dreams were made and used and wasted<br>There was no ransom to be paid  
>No song unsung no wine untasted<br>___

_**[Rachel]**_

_But the tigers come at night  
>With their voices soft as thunder<br>As they tear your hope apart  
>As they turn your dream to shame<em>

_**[Audrey]**_

_And still I dreamed she'll come to me  
>That we would live the years together<br>But there are dreams that cannot be  
>And there are storms we cannot weather<em>

_**[Rachel and Audrey]**_

_I had a dream my life would be  
>So different from this hell I'm living<br>So different now from what it seemed  
>Now life has killed the dream I dreamed<em>

When the song ended they both hugged each other, "That was amazing Mom," said Audrey wiping away a tear.

Rachel smiled, "Audrey, you were the one that was amazing. You remind me of myself in so many ways."

Audrey laughed, "Well I am your daughter aren't I?"

"I want to be up here one day Mom," added Audrey.

Rachel smiled, "I know you will be Audrey, next thing you know you'll be winning your first Tony and I'll be in the audience crying my eyes out saying 'That's my daughter.'"

Audrey wiped away another tear as Rachel opened her arms again for another hug.

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too Audrey."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A lot of Rachel and Audrey at the end. I really missed their mother-daughter moments! I hope you all liked when they sang I Dreamed a Dream and that it reminded you all of when Shelby and Rachel sang it on the show!<strong>_

_**Next Chapter: It's Thanksgiving and the Hudsons spend it with the Hummel-Anderson's! **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	10. Happy Thanksgiving

**PLEASE READ BELOW! VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**Ok so I have noticed that lately no one has really been reviewing and I'm a little dissapointed. Reviews keep me writing and it makes me so happy to read them! So if you read this chapter PLEASE REVIEW! It means a lot to me and I do read every single one! **

**Other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, LILY, HAYLEY, AND MIA!**

* * *

><p>It was now Thanksgiving and the Hudson's headed over to the Hummel-Anderson apartment to celebrate. "Happy Thanksgiving!" greeted Kurt at the door.<p>

"Happy Thanksgiving!" said the Hudson four in unison as they walked in to the apartment. From Kurt and Blaine's apartment you could see Times Square below where the parade had already started.

"Sorry we're late Kurt. There was so much traffic because of the parade," said Rachel.

"Oh it's fine! Help me in the kitchen?" Kurt asked as he hugged Finn and Audrey.

"Of course!" responded Rachel.

"Uncle Blaine!" shouted Lily as she ran over to Blaine who was sitting on the couch watching the football game.

"Hey Lily!" he said as Finn came over to join him. Audrey noticed Mia looking out the window watching the parade.

"Look Audrey!" said Mia as she pointed down to the big inflatable characters and people on floats.

"Yeah! It's cool isn't it?" said Audrey.

"What's that?" Lily asked as she walked over.

"It's the parade!" said Mia.

"I wanna see!" Lily demanded. Mia attempted to lift up Lily for her to see but it was a struggle for a nine year old to do.

Audrey laughed at the two, "You need help there Mia?"

"Yeah!" she said as Audrey took Lily from her.

"That's better. Can you see Lily?"

"Yep!" After the parade ended Audrey went into another room to call Hayley just to see what she was up to. The first time she called Hayley didn't answer, Hayley always had her phone with her and she always answered. Audrey tried calling again and Hayley answered.

"Hello?" Hayley asked.

"Hey! Are you ok? You still sound sick," said Audrey.

"No I'm not sick anymore I just have a cough that's all."

"Oh. So how's everything going back in Lima?"

"Nothing really," said Hayley. Audrey knew something was up. Did she do something wrong?

"Did I do something wrong Hay? Cause you're acting really weird."

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired that's all."

Audrey put her phone down as she heard the door bell ring, it must have been her Grandparents.

"Oh okay then, I have to go Hayley. Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving," she responded and hung up. Audrey felt like it was the most awkward conversation they ever had.

Audrey walked out to see her two Grandparents hugging everyone, "That's right we have three Granddaughters," said Burt as he saw Audrey.

Audrey laughed, "Come here sweetheart!" said Carole as Audrey dashed over to hug her.

"Hi Grandma, Hi Grandpa," said Audrey letting go to hug Burt.

"That dress looks beautiful on you," said Carole admiring Audrey's cranberry colored dress with a cream colored cardigan over top.

Audrey smiled, "Thanks Grandma."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi Mommy!" said Lily skipping into the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie I'm kind of busy right now. What do you want?" Rachel said as she put the Turkey in the oven.

"While you were gone I got a fish!"

"When did Daddy get you a fish?"

"Daddy didn't get him. Adam did!"

Rachel was confused, "Who's Adam?"

"Audrey's boyfriend!" said Lily skipping out of the kitchen.

Just then Finn came in, "Hey, are you doing ok?"

Rachel wiped her forehead, "Yeah I'm fine. Lily just said that Audrey has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah I was going to tell you. She lied to me about him until Lily told me. I had to beg Lily to tell me because Audrey made her lie to me," said Finn.

"Well did you talk to her? How she was wrong for lying to you and for making Lily lie?"

"Don't worry Rach, I already did," said Finn as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Rachel smiled, "Good. I missed you so much," said Rachel as she locked her arms around Finn's neck.

"I missed you too," Finn responded.

During Thanksgiving dinner Burt brought up about Audrey going to college, "So Audrey anywhere in particular what college you're going to?"

"Oh please don't bring that up," said Rachel. She hated hearing the idea of Audrey going away to college.

Audrey laughed, "I just applied for Julliard and that's where I really want to go," said Audrey with a smile. She really wanted to go to Julliard she was a straight A student and had a huge musical background. There was no doubt why she wouldn't get in.

"This is delicious Kurt and Rachel," said Carole.

"Thank you," said Kurt and Rachel in unison.

After dinner everyone went into the living room to enjoy the rest of the night, "Dad! Lily keeps on following me everywhere!" said Mia coming out of her room with Lily following behind.

"Well she looks up to you Mia," said Blaine.

"But she's being really annoying!" stated Mia again.

"Come on Mia be nice. She's your cousin," said Kurt.

"Fine," Mia pouted as she sat between her Dads.

"Come here Lily Pad," said Rachel as she held her arms out. She lifted her up as placed her on her lap. Lily leaned back and quickly started to fall asleep.

"Where's Audrey?" Finn asked as he put his arm around Rachel.

"I don't know. Audrey?" Rachel shouted so that she could hear.

"I'm out here Mom!" Audrey shouted from the porch. It perfectly overlooked Times Square, it was nighttime so it was beautifully lit up. She took in the New York City air as the wind blew her hair in front of her face. Audrey was so happy to be home again with her family. It would be perfect if Adam was there with her. But her family was enough, she loved them more than anything in the world. Audrey hated the idea that she was leaving in two days, another month her Mom was going to be here in New York and she would be going back home to Lima.

It was getting pretty cold out so she headed back inside, "Isn't it cold out there honey?" asked Carole.

"It wasn't before but it got a little chilly," she said as she sat on the arm of the couch next to Finn.

"She's out," said Burt pointing to Lily on Rachel's lap. Everyone laughed at Lily's funny position on Rachel.

"Alright we better get going. We have a big day planned for tomorrow," said Rachel getting up with Lily in her arms. Lily whined a little but continued to sleep with her arms around Rachel's neck.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Audrey asked.

"You'll see," said Finn.

Audrey shrugged her shoulders and gave Kurt, Blaine, Mia, and her Grandparents a hug and kiss goodbye. Rachel and Finn did the same. The four of them headed out of the apartment and out into the big apple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mommy sing!" said Lily as he hopped into bed in one of the smaller guest rooms in Rachel's apartment. Audrey was in the other bed next to Lily pretending to be asleep.

"Ok what do want me to sing to you tonight?"

"My sunshine!" Lily demanded as she clutched her bunny to her side.

Rachel laughed at the request. It was Lily's favorite song, "Alright," said Rachel tucking Lily in.

_**You Are My Sunshine  
>My only sunshine.<br>You make me happy  
>When skies are grey.<br>You'll never know, dear,  
>How much I love you.<br>Please don't take my sunshine away**_

_**The other nite, dear,**_  
><em><strong>As I lay sleeping<strong>_  
><em><strong>I dreamed I held you in my arms.<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I awoke, dear,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was mistaken<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I hung my head and cried.<strong>_

_**You are my sunshine,**_  
><em><strong>My only sunshine.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You make me happy<strong>_  
><em><strong>When skies are grey.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll never know, dear,<strong>_  
><em><strong>How much I love you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please don't take my sunshine away.<strong>_

Soon enough Lily was sound asleep and so was Audrey. Rachel kissed the top of Lily's forehead, "Goodnight Lily."

Rachel then walked over to Audrey and pulled the covers over her. She also placed a kiss on Audrey's forehead, "Goodnight Audrey."_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all liked it! Hayley is acting pretty weird right? This is just the beginning for her! I have a lot more in store for Hayley! <strong>_

_**Next Chapter: Finn and Rachel have a special NYC day with Audrey and Lily! **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	11. Hello, Goodbye

**Thank you all so much for so many reviews! I loved all of them and I loved reading them all! Again they keep me writing so please again if you read this chapter, REVIEW! Trust me when I get a review notification I get so excited to hear what you all have to say! **

**Many of you were wondering in the last chapter what was up with Hayley, and all I have to say is that you will find out soon enough! XD**

**Oh and I found out that Glee comes back September 20th! I just thought I would let you all know! (:**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, LILY, AND THE PAPARAZZI GUYS!**

* * *

><p>Finn was the first to wake up the next morning. He turned over to see Rachel asleep, but it wasn't long before she woke up too, "Morning beautiful," said Finn as he kissed her on the lips.<p>

Rachel giggled, "Morning. Ready for our big day in New York?"

"You bet," said Finn sitting up.

"Can you wake the girls up and I'll start breakfast?"

"Sounds like a plan," said Finn placing another kiss on her forehead. Finn walked out and made his way to the room where Audrey and Lily were sleeping.

He walked in to find Lily already awake, "You're up early Lily Pad."

"Daddy!" exclaimed Lily as she held out her arms for him to pick her up. Finn laughed and noticed Audrey still asleep.

"Wake up Audrey," said Finn but Audrey just moaned and groaned in response. Finn grabbed one of the pillows on Lily's bed and decided to thow it at Audrey.

Lily laughed, "Oww! Dad, what was that for?" audrey asked sitting up.

"For you to wake up! Come on we have a big day today," said Finn leaving the room. Audrey rolled her eyes and followed behind. She walked out into the kitchen to find Rachel already making breakfast. It brought memories flooding back into her mind of when she used to live in her New York City apartment when it was just the three of them.

"Morning sweetheart!" said Rachel in her normal happy-self tone.

Audrey smiled back, "Morning, thanks for throwing a pillow at me Dad!" she said sitting down at the kitchen table next to Lily.

Rachel laughed, "Finn I asked you to wake them up not cause World War three!" Rachel joked.

"Sorry Rach but she wouldn't wake up," said Finn handing a plate of pancakes cut up into small pieces for Lily.

"A simple tap on the shoulder would have been fine," said Audrey who already went to the stove to grab her pancakes.

"Now we both know that wouldn't have woken you up," said Finn as she rustled her brown hair before he sat next to her at the table.

Audrey laughed and turned to look at Lily who was finally getting the hang of using a fork to eat with instead of her hands. "Mom look, she's getting the hang of it," said Audrey.

Rachel smiled while walking over to join them, "I still don't trus her with regular cups though," she said handing Lily her sippy cup filled with apple juice.

After breakfast they all started heading out into the city. Audrey put on her dark purple knit coat along with her white knit hat, "Mom don't you think that's a little much for her to wear? It's only November," said Audrey as she looked at Lily who looked like she was going out into a blizzard.

"Well it's cold out and I don't want her catching a cold," Rachel said putting her coat on.

"What ever you say," Audrey responded and Finn laughed overhearing the debate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their first stop was the Statue of Liberty, Audrey had seen her dozens of times but this was Lily's frist time seeing Lady Liberty, "She's big!" said Lily pointing to the Statue of Liberty. Everyone laughed at the obvious comment from Lily. It wasn't long before they left and headed back into the city. They walked by FAO Schwarz hoping that Lily wouldn't notice the toys in the display window. But sure enough Lily said, "Toys!"

"Come on Lily we don't need to go in there plus Christmas and Hanukkah are coming so you don't need any new toys right now," siad Rachel but Lily kept insisting on going in and eventually Finn and Rachel gave in.

"Do you guys notice that you always give in to her?" Audrey stated as they walked in the toy store.

"What do you think we did when you wanted something?" Finn said. Audrey just rolled her eyes and smiled. It was really crowded because of it being Black Friday, "There are so many people in here!" said Audrey but Lily just kept on walking around holding Rachel's hand. Lily's eyes were huge, she had never seen so many toys before.

"I want him!" Lily exclaimed as she pointed to a teddy bear with a red bow around it's neck.

"Remember what we said Lily? No toys until Christmas and Hanukkah," said Rachel.

Lily pouted, "Fine."

They finally made it out of the crowded toy store and were back on to the streets of New York only to find paparazi taking photos of the Hudson four, "Great," Audrey thought in her head.

"Just be nice," said Rachel towards Audrey.

"Morning Rachel! Doing some Black Friday shopping?" asked one of the paparazzi guys.

"Morning and yes!"said Rachel as the four of them continued walking.

"Are you happy to be back on Broadway?" asked another one of the paparazzi guys.

"Yes I'm so happy to be back," responded Rachel with a smile.

"Hi!" said Lily to the paparazzi guys.

Rachel, Audrey and Finn laughed, "Hi!" the paparazzi guys said back taking more pictures of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They finally made it to Central Park, Finn was pushing Lily on the swings while Rachel and Audrey sat on the benches to watch, "Alright Audrey talk to me," said Rachel.

"About what?"

"Adam?"

"Dad told you didn't he?" said Audrey as Rachel nodded.

A smile started to grow on Audrey's face and she exploded with happiness, Oh Mom he's amazing! He's so nice and sweet. He plays ice hockey and he joined glee club to be with me and he's so sweet to Lily and…"

Rachel laughed, "Sweetheart slow down, from what you say he sounds perfect. Is he cute?"

"Mom!" Audrey said jokingly.

"I'm just asking Audrey."

"Yes he is." Audrey added and smiled.

They both turned to look at Lily and Finn again, "Look Mommy! Daddy push high!" said Lily while laughing.

Rachel then got a little worried, "Not too high Finn she could fall!" she exclaimed. Audrey automatically thought back to that home video tape when Finn was pushing her high on the swings and Rachel said the same thing.

Audrey smiled and ran over to them and hopped on the swing next to Lily, "I bet I can go higher!" said Audrey as she started to push herself on the swing.

"Wow! Look at Sissy, Daddy!" Lily pointed out.

"I would push you higher but Mommy said not to," responded Finn.

Then Rachel came running over in her red coat, "I bet I can go higher than you!" said Rachel sitting on the swing next to Audrey.

After the swinging competition they continued to walk around Central Park and they came across Bow Bridge, "Oh Finn, remember duing Nantionals and you texted me to meet here for our date?" Rachel said as the two locked arms.

Finn placed a kiss on the top of her head, "Of course I remember." Audrey was holding on to Lily's hand and watched the two remember their date in New York.

"This a long bridge!" said Lily.

"Yeah it is!" said Finn putting Lily on his shoulders as Lily laughed.

Rachel laughed as well, in her mind this was perfect. Her in New York City with Finn and her two daughters. "I'm going to hate having to leave tomorrow," said Audrey.

"I know, I'm going to hate seeing you all leave too," said Rachel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was really crowded at JFK airport the next morning and Finn, Audrey, and Lily had to head back to Lima, "No Mommy I don't want to go!" said Lily with tears streaming down her face. She had her arms wrapped around Rachel's neck not wanting to leave her. Rachel started to get a little upset too, she hated the idea of being away from them for another month but she had to show Lily that she wasn't upset.

"Lily it's ok baby, you need to be a big girl. I'll be home by Christmas," said Rachel putting her down and then getting down to her level.

Lily calmed down a little, "You pwomise?"

Rachel smiled and tapped Lily's nose with her finger, "I promise."

Rachel gave Lily another hug and kiss goodbye. She got up and hugged Audrey, "Bye Mom I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too sweetheart. Tell Adam I said hi and good luck at Sectionals, I really wish I could be there."

Audrey smiled, "Thanks Mom I will tell him and it's ok I'll call you if we win, don't worry."

Rachel placed a kiss on her forehead and Audrey smiled, "Good, I love you."

"Love you too," Audrey responded.

Rachel then walked over to Finn, "Alright now remember to take Lily to her ballet classes every Friday and make sure you do the Christmas shopping and."

"Don't worry Rachel I've got it all covered. Just worry about yourself and your shows," said Finn pulling her in for a hug.

Rachel smiled, "Okay, but I always have to worry though," she said before placing a kiss on his lips.

"I love you," said Finn.

"I love you too," responded Rachel.

It wasn't long before the three of them headed to their plane, "Bye Mommy!" said Lily with a smile as she turned around and waved goodbye. Audrey turned back too and did the same.

When they were out of sight Rachel started to cry, "Bye," she said under her breath.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm going to hate not writing for Rachel for the next few chapters but don't worry she will be back soon! I hope you all liked it!<strong>_

_**Next Chapter: The glee club gets ready for Sectionals and Hayley is still acting differently around everyone and no one has a clue whats wrong with her.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	12. Get It Right

**Again thank you all for all of your sweet and amazing reviews! Kepp em' coming! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and I'm sorry for a few spelling errors in the last chapter. My spell check wasn't working for some weird reason but now it is! I hope you all like this chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, LILY, HAYLEY, ADAM, AND SCOTT!**

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Audrey answered her phone with Adam on the other end.<p>

"Hey are you home from New York?"

"Yeah we just got in the house."

"I hope you had a great time. Do you want to come over?" Adam asked.

"Yeah I did and I would love to but I promised my Dad that I would help unpack."

"That's ok I have to practice for hockey anyways."

"You started?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah yesterday we had our first practice. It felt great being on the ice again."

Audrey giggled and she heard the doorbell ring, "Oh sorry I have to go Adam someone's at the door."

"Okay, love you."

Audrey smiled, "Love you too."

She hung up the phone and ran to the door, "I got it!" Audrey shouted as she opened the door to see Quinn holding Adam in his fish bowl.

Audrey laughed, "Hi Quinn."

"Hey Audrey I just wanted to drop him off. Your Dad called and said you were home," said Quinn.

Audrey took Adam from her hands, "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure, where's your Dad?" Quinn asked as she walked into the house.

"He went to get some food for us to eat for dinner."

Quinn nodded, "How was your Mom? On Broadway I mean."

Audrey placed Adam on the kitchen counter, "She was amazing. Oh and Happy late Thanksgiving."

"I wish we had the time to go up and see her. Oh and thank you," said Quinn while laughing.

"Hi Quinn!" said Lily running over giving her a hug.

"Hey Lily, look who I brought back," said Quinn pointing to Adam.

"ADAM!" squealed Lily.

"What do you say Lily?"

"Thank you!" Lily responded.

"It was no problem. Sydney and Ryan helped feed him too. They hated seeing him leave." Audrey did not want to bring up anything about Hayley because Quinn probably already knew what was wrong.

"Well I better get going," said Quinn.

"Thanks again Quinn for dropping him off. I'll tell my Dad you stopped by," said Audrey giving Quinn a hug.

"No problem Audrey, have a goodnight," Quinn said letting go.

"Thanks you too," she said shutting the door behind Quinn.

"Can we take Adam up stairs?" Lily asked.

"Yes we can," said Audrey heading in to the kitchen to get Adam. Audrey then headed upstairs with Lily following behind. She walked into Lily's room that was pink and purple and her bed had a headboard in the shape of a butterfly. There were a bunch of toys and stuffed animals on the floor, "Lily you need to clean up in here before someone trips and falls in here!" said Audrey placing Adam on Lily's dresser.

"I don't like cleaning," said Lily sitting on her bed.

"Neither do I but I keep my room clean. Do you want to feed him?" Audrey asked.

"Yes!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After unpacking her suitcase, Audrey headed into the basement to see if she could find any inspiration for Sectionals. She opened the box that read 'glee club' on the outside. Audrey flipped through one of the many yearbooks her parents had and smiled at the 2009 glee club photo. She saw a bedazzled notebook at the bottom of the box. Audrey flipped through it and some sheet music fell out, she picked it up and looked at it. Audrey smiled, it read 'Get It Right' by Rachel Berry.

Audrey headed back upstairs and walked towards the piano in the music room. She had started playing the piano last year and had fallen in love with the instrument. Audrey placed the wrinkled sheet music on the piano, hit one of the keys, and began to sing.

_**What have I done? I wish I could run  
>Away from this ship goin' under<br>Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone else  
>Now I feel the weight of the world is<br>On my shoulders  
>What can you do when your good isn't good enough?<br>When all that you touch tumbles down?  
>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things<br>I just wanna fix it somehow  
>But how many times will it take?<br>Oh, how many times will it take for me?  
>To get it right<br>To get it ri-igh-ight  
>Can I start again with my faith shaken?<br>'Cause I can't go back and undo this  
>I just have to stay and face my mistakes<br>But if I get stronger and wiser  
>I'll get through this<br>What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
>When all that you touch tumbles down?<br>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
>I just wanna fix it somehow<br>But how many times will it take?  
>Oh, how many times will it take for me?<br>To get it right  
>So I throw up my fist<br>Throw a punch in the air  
>And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair<br>Yeah, I'll send down a wish  
>Yeah, I'll send up a prayer<br>And finally, someone will see  
>How much I care!<br>What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
>When all that you touch tumbles down?<br>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
>I just wanna fix it somehow<br>But how many it times will it take?  
>Oh, how many times will it take for me?<br>To get it right  
>To get it ri-igh-ight<strong>_

"Wow Mom," said Audrey as she stopped playing. She could tell by the song that Rachel felt a lot of emotions in high school.

"Are you going to sing that at Sectionals?" said Finn coming into the room.

"Not really. Were you listening?"

Finn nodded, "Well you should, it's a Rachel Berry original."

Audrey smiled as she took the sheet music off the piano, "I just might."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Audrey pulled into the McKinley parking lot happy to be back. She got out of her car and saw Scott walking in, "Hey Scott!"

Scott smiled as he saw Audrey coming towards him, "Hey Audrey what's up?"

"Have you talked to Hayley lately?"

"Yeah a couple of times over break but she didn't want to get together or anything which was weird."

"I called her too and she seemed different," said Audrey. The two entered McKinley and walked down the hallway.

"Alright Audrey I have to go. Let me know if you find out anything about Hayley ok?" said Scott.

"Okay I will."

It wasn't long before Audrey saw Adam. Adam had a big smile on his face when he saw her and so did she. Audrey ran into his arms and squealed, "I missed you so much," said Audrey.

"I missed you too," responded Adam placing a quick kiss on her cheek and letting her go.

"Oh and my Mom says hi," said Audrey.

Adam smiled, "Oh you told her we were dating?"

"Not really my Dad did," Audrey giggled.

"Well I'm glad you got to go back to New York and see her."

Audrey smiled, "Thanks and my Dad still wants to meet you."

"I know maybe at Sectionals?"

"Sounds good, I can't wait for glee club today!" said Audrey enthusiastically and Adam laughed.

"Me either."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay you guys I would first like to say that I want us to feature a solo and a duet for Sectionals," said Mr. Shue.

"And I was thinking about Hayley and Scott sing the duet," Mr. Shue added.

"We would love to," said Scott.

"Well I don't want to," said Hayley. Everyone was shocked with her tone and turned to look at her, she looked tired and seemed like she did not want to be in school.

"Why Hayley?" asked Scott.

"I just don't want to okay! Give it to Audrey and Adam!" said Hayley loudly.

"Are you okay Hayley?" asked Mr. Shue.

"I'm fine. I just don't want to sing the duet okay?"

Mr. Shue sighed, "Alright, Audrey and Adam do you want the duet?"

Audrey smiled and looked at Adam who nodded, "Yes," said Audrey.

"Okay! Tomorrow let me know if you guys have any ideas on solos. You're all dismissed," said Mr. Shue.

Audrey whispered into Adams ear and told him to wait for her outside. She walked over to Mr. Shue's office, "Mr. Shue I have a suggestion for a solo."

"Really? Well let's hear it," said Mr. Shue putting his pen down. Audrey reached into her bag, pulled out the folded sheet music, and placed it on his desk. He unfolded it and automatically recognized the song.

"I'm assuming you want to sing this at Sectionals?"

Audrey nodded, "I came across it yesterday and I wasn't sure about singing it at Sectionals but my Dad convinced me."

Mr. Shue smiled and laughed, "Well you've got it."

Audrey squealed and hugged him, "Thank you!" she said leaving his office. She couldn't wait to sing 'Get it Right' at Sectionals.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all liked it! I know I update REALLY fast so expect the next chapter soon! Credit for the 'Get It Right' scene goes to Olivia Marie 20! Your ideas are so creative and amazing!<strong>_

_**Next Chapter: New Directions go to Sectionals and for the first time EVER Audrey is really nurvous. Who will help her pull through it?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	13. Sectionals

**PLEASE READ VVVVVVVVV**

**Alright I have honestly worked on this for 5 hours straight and I am REALLY tired! Lol it's past 3 AM! I really wanted to get this up and done for you all so PLEASE REVIEW! This is my longest chapter yet! It's over 3,000 words! So I really hope you all enjoy this! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, LILY, HAYLEY, SCOTT, ADAM, NICOLE, CARTER, AND LINDSAY!**

* * *

><p>"I first want to tell you all that we have a solo for Sectionals," said Mr. Shue standing in front of the piano.<p>

"Who?" asked Carter.

"Audrey, and she already has a song prepared." Audrey smiled and looked around the choir room at everyone as she held Adams hand.

Lindsay sighed, "Great, Mr. Shue why don't you just give her all of the solos?"

"Lindsay you sang a solo last week so calm down," said Nicole.

"Fine but I'm way more talented than Audrey. You all just don't know it."

"That's weird because didn't I get the Don't Rain on My Parade solo freshman year?" said Audrey turning around in her seat.

"Wow Audrey I messed up on the last note, big deal!" said Lindsay flipping her long blonde hair.

"Oh please Lindsay you're just jealous of me and you always have plus you just don't know when to shut up," said Audrey standing up.

"I'm not jealous of you in any way Audrey. Oh and Adam you could do a lot better."

Then Adam turned around he was about to say something but he didn't.

"Don't even go there with me, James!"

"Bring it Hudson!" shouted Lindsay as Mr. Shue came over to break up the fight.

"Hey hey girls calm down!" said Mr. Shue. Both girls sat back down and then Mr. Shue had an idea.

"Okay to settle this we should have a diva off, tomorrow."

"I'm fine with that," said Lindsay.

"Audrey?" asked Mr. Shue.

Audrey nodded and took Adam's hand into hers, "Alright be ready for tomorrow girls." Everyone headed out, "Kick her ass tomorrow, "said Nicole walking past Audrey.

Once Adam and Audrey were in the hall Adam spoke up, "I'm sorry I didn't speak up in there, trust me if I did, I probably would've said some things I would've regretted saying."

"You could've defended me," said Audrey letting go of his hand and looking him up into his eyes.

"I know I'm sorry," said Adam.

"It's okay. That girl has always been after me since the day I first came to this school."

"Lindsay can be a real pain in the ass but just ignore her," said Adam kissing her hand.

Audrey smiled, "Oh crap I forgot my notebook in the choir room. Can you come back with me?"

"Of course," said Adam. The two walked back into the choir room and Audrey quickly grabbed her notebook. She looked up and noticed that Adam was looking at the wall where the previous glee club pictures were hanging.

"Okay I'm ready!" said Audrey.

"Is this your Mom?" Adam asked pointing to the small brunette in a shiny aqua dress. It was the photo when they won Regionals in 2011.

Audrey smiled, "Yeah that's her. How did you know?"

"She looks just like you, hair, eyes, and height." Adam laughed.

Audrey giggled, "You should see my Dad, he's really tall."

"Him?" Adam said pointing to the tallest guy in the glee club who was smiling and holding the first place trophy.

"Yeah," said Audrey.

"It's pretty cool how your parents were in glee club together."

"They were the captains too. Oh and they also had a couple name," said Audrey as the two made their way out of the choir room.

Adam laughed, "Really, what was it?"

"Okay you're going to laugh though. It was Finchel," said Audrey bursting out into laughter.

Adam laughed too, "Did they tell you that?"

"No my Uncle Kurt did. When I was little, I heard it mentioned at one of the glee reunions they have and so I asked him what it meant. But it's a cute name," said Audrey.

"Yeah, hey we should have a couple name," said Adam as the two continued walking down the hall.

"I don't think anyone does that here anymore but it would be cute."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright what movie do you want to watch tonight?" Finn asked Lily.

"Annie!" exclaimed Lily as she jumped up and down on the couch and held her bunny in her hand.

Finn laughed, "Okay. Audrey get down here, movie time!" shouted Finn for Audrey to hear.

"Come on Dad I have to work on my songs for Sectionals! Can't I just miss this one?" Audrey said coming down the stairs.

"Nope tonight is movie night and you are spending time with us. You've been in your room and at the piano since yesterday," said Finn.

Audrey sighed, "Fine what movie?"

"Annie."

"Again? I have seen that movie so many times already!"

"What about when you choose and it's always Breakfast at Tiffany's?"

Audrey rolled her eyes, "Alright fine, but Breakfast at Tiffany's is amazing."

Audrey sat on the one couch while Finn and Lily were on the other. In the middle of the movie Audrey looked over at them, Lily had fallen asleep on Finn's lap and he was also asleep. She quietly walked over to them and sat on the other side of Finn. She slowly leaned on his shoulder and continued to watch the movie. By the end, Audrey was still awake and Finn and Lily were asleep, she took Lily upstairs and put her to bed. She went back downstairs to wake up Finn and she had her own way to wake him up. Audrey grabbed one of the couch pillows and threw it at him. Finn quickly jumped up, "What the heck Audrey?"

Audrey laughed, "That's what you get for throwing a pillow at me back in New York, remember?"

"I guess I deserved that," said Finn rubbing his head.

Audrey smiled and quickly walked over and kissed his cheek, "Night Daddy."

Finn smiled as he watched her walk upstairs, "Night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ready for this Hudson?" said Lindsay.

"You bet! And good luck you're going to need it," said Audrey.

"Alright are you girls ready?" asked Mr. Shue.

Both of them nodded, "Hit it!" said Lindsay pointing to the band to start playing.

_**[Lindsay]**_

_**I'm the life of the party  
>So contagious<br>All the boys wanna catch me  
>But I'm just playin'<strong>_

_**One, Two come and see what I can do**_  
><em><strong>Two, Three everybody's after me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Three, Four let me tell you what's in store<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lets go, everybody on the floor<strong>_

_**I'm supergirl**_  
><em><strong>I'm everywhere<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm flashing lights<strong>_  
><em><strong>They stop and stare<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm fabulous<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm on a roll<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm in your head and everybody knows<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm, I'm, I'm supergirl<strong>_

_**[Audrey]**_

_**I'm the perfect disaster  
>You can't stop me<br>Coming faster and faster  
>But you just watch me<strong>_

_**Five, Six don't you want a little fix**_  
><em><strong>Countdown, get a little crazy now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nine, Ten see me work the room and then<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hold on ready here we go again<strong>_

_**I'm supergirl**_  
><em><strong>I'm everywhere<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm flashing lights<strong>_  
><em><strong>They stop and stare<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm fabulous<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm on a roll<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm in your head and everybody knows<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm, I'm, I'm supergirl<strong>_

_**[Lindsay]  
><strong>_

_**Walking every wire  
>Set the world on fire<br>**_

_**[Audrey]**_

_**No one's shining brighter  
>Oh Oh Oh<br>I'm supergirl  
><strong>_

_**[Lindsay]**_

_**I'm fabulous  
>I'm on a roll<br>I'm in your head and everybody knows  
><strong>_

_**[Audrey]**_

_**I'm everywhere  
>Those flashing lights they stop and stare<br>I'm fabulous  
>I'm in your head and everybody knows<br>I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm supergirl  
><strong>_

_**[Audrey and Lindsay]**_

_**I'm, I'm, I'm supergirl  
>I'm, I'm, I'm supergirl<strong>_

By the end of the song, they were both in each other's faces and they slowly backed away. Everyone clapped and cheered for them, "That was amazing girls both of you expressed yourselves so well," said Mr. Shue.

As everyone left the choir room Audrey caught up to Hayley, "Hey Hayley?"

Hayley slowly turned around, "Hey."

"I was wondering if you wanted to come shopping with me, we haven't done that in a while," said Audrey.

Hayley hesitated, "Um sure, can I meet you at the mall? I have to do something first."

"Yeah sure."

"Okay bye," said Hayley with a smile and walked away.

"Bye," said Audrey. She could tell something was wrong with Hayley. They hardly talked since Audrey got back from New York. She felt like she was losing her best friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Hayley that dress is going to look great on you!" said Audrey outside of the changing room door.

"I look so fat! I'm not getting this!" said Hayley.

"Hayley you're not fat! Who said you were fat?"

"Nobody, plus I don't like the color anyways," responded Hayley.

Audrey sighed, "Fine, but at least get the top."

"Okay." Hayley did not want to try anything on or buy anything but Audrey pushed her for everything Hayley saw and liked. Usually when they went shopping Hayley would quickly grab her size and buy it without any question. After they paid, they headed to the Lima Bean for some coffee.

"I didn't want to ask this but what's going on with you Hayley? You haven't been yourself, you hardly talk to me or call me anymore. Scott doesn't even know who you are anymore!"

"Nothing Audrey I'm fine!" said Hayley taking a sip of her coffee.

"You're not fine Hayley I have known you for years and we're best friends! You turned that duet down like it wasn't a big deal and Scott really wanted to do it and you know it!"

"Why do you always want to know what's wrong with everyone Audrey? You need to back off!"

"I do that because I care and I care about you! Is Scott hurting you? Are you pregnant?"

"That's it I'm leaving!" shouted Hayley as she walked away. Everyone was staring at Audrey, she didn't know what to do. She didn't know how she was going to be able to focus on Sectionals tomorrow with this Hayley situation in the back of her mind. Just then she remembered she had to pick up Lily at her ballet class.

Audrey pulled into the parking lot and went into the ballet studio. Thankfully, the class didn't end yet and she watched Lily through the window. Audrey thought it was cute seeing her with all of her friends and seeing them all dance in their little tutus. Even though she was only three Audrey thought she was the best ballerina in the class. Soon the ballet teacher let them leave and Lily was thrilled to see Audrey there, "Sissy!" said Lily with her little pigtails flopping up and down as she ran towards her.

"Hey Lily Pad, did you have a good time?"

"Yeah! Where is Daddy?"

"He had to work but he should be home by now!"

"Yay!" said Lily as Audrey put her in her car seat and buckled her up.

"When is your recital?" Audrey asked shutting the car door next to her.

"Aprwul!"

Audrey laughed, "I can't wait to see you dance!"

Lily smiled and Audrey started to pull out of the parking lot. She was happy to get Hayley out of her mind for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later, it was Sectionals. Audrey woke up the next morning ready to sing her heart out. The night before Finn told her that Kurt was coming, which made her even more excited. Blaine stayed back in New York to be with Mia. Carole and Burt were going to watch Lily so Finn could go too.

Before the show, Audrey felt a rush of nervousness coming over her. She was never nervous for any performance she had to find Kurt to talk to him, "Uncle Kurt?" Audrey asked tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey Audrey, wait aren't you supposed to be getting ready?"

"Yeah I know I am I just have to talk to you."

"Sure what is it?"

"I'm really nervous and I never get nervous for anything! What if I mess up?"

Kurt laughed, "Do you think it's because your Mom isn't here?" Then Audrey thought every performance she ever had her Mom was there for her.

"Yeah that must be it!"

"Here before I came here your Mom gave this to me to give to you just in case you were nervous," said Kurt pulling out Rachel's gold star necklace that Finn had given for her for Christmas.

Audrey smiled when she saw it, "Thank you."

"You're welcome and don't be nervous Audrey everyone gets nervous and you're going to do amazing! You're not going to mess up," said Kurt.

Audrey gave him a hug, "Thanks again Uncle Kurt."

"No problem."

Later after Audrey put her costume on, she put on her Mom's necklace. She felt better having a little piece of her Mom with her on stage. Audrey made her way to the side of the stage, "You're going to do amazing out there," said Adam before he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Thanks and you will too." said Audrey. She heard the announcer introduce New Directions and she soon walked out on stage. Audrey took a deep breath and looked out into the audience to find Finn and Kurt. She quickly spotted them and Kurt gave her a thumbs up as Finn was holding a video camera. Audrey's nerves drifted away and she began to sing.

_**What have I done? I wish I could run  
>Away from this ship goin' under<br>Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone else  
>Now I feel the weight of the world is<br>On my shoulders  
>What can you do when your good isn't good enough?<br>When all that you touch tumbles down?  
>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things<br>I just wanna fix it somehow  
>But how many times will it take?<br>Oh, how many times will it take for me?  
>To get it right<br>To get it ri-igh-ight  
>Can I start again with my faith shaken?<br>'Cause I can't go back and undo this  
>I just have to stay and face my mistakes<br>But if I get stronger and wiser  
>I'll get through this<br>What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
>When all that you touch tumbles down?<br>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
>I just wanna fix it somehow<br>But how many times will it take?  
>Oh, how many times will it take for me?<br>To get it right  
>So I throw up my fist<br>Throw a punch in the air  
>And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair<br>Yeah, I'll send down a wish  
>Yeah, I'll send up a prayer<br>And finally, someone will see  
>How much I care!<br>What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
>When all that you touch tumbles down?<br>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
>I just wanna fix it somehow<br>But how many it times will it take?  
>Oh, how many times will it take for me?<br>To get it right  
>To get it ri-igh-ight<strong>_

Everyone stood up and applauded for Audrey she smiled and quickly moved on to her duet with Adam.

_**[Audrey]**_

_**Lying here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings<br>when it feels so hard to breathe  
>Caught up in this moment<br>Caught up in your smile**_

Then Adam slowly came out from the side of the stage with a microphone in his hand and the crowd cheered. Audrey smiled at him she couldn't be happier.

_**[Adam]**_

_**I never open up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back<br>when I'm holding you in my arms**_

_**[Adam and Audrey]**_

_**We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take it slow<strong>_

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

_**[Audrey]**_

_**I know that if we give this a little time  
><strong>_

_**[Audrey and Adam]**_

_**it'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
><strong>_

_**[Audrey]**_

_**It's never felt so real  
><strong>_

_**[Audrey and Adam]**_

_**No it's never felt so right**_

Then the rest of the new directions came out and sang along and the crowd cheered even louder.

_**[Audrey, Adam, and the New Directions]**_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight**_

No I don't want say goodnight  
>I know it's time leave but you'll be in my dreams<p>

_**[Adam]**_

_**Tonight  
><strong>_

_**[Audrey]**_

_**Tonight  
><strong>_

_**[Audrey and Adam]**_

_**Tonight**_

_**[Audrey, Adam, and the New Directions]**_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>**_

_**[Adam]**_

_**So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight**_

_**[Audrey and Adam]**_

_**Let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight  
><strong>_

_**[Audrey]**_

_**With a kiss goodnight  
><strong>_

_**[Adam]**_

_**A kiss goodnight**_

Everyone stood up and applauded for the group. Adam reached over for Audrey and gave her a hug. Soon they all walked off the stage, "Audrey that solo was amazing!" said Nicole.

"Yeah who wrote it?" asked Carter.

Audrey smiled, "It's a Rachel Berry original."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Audrey squealed, "I can't believe we won!" said Audrey jumping into Adam's arms.

"I know you really were amazing Audrey."

"Thanks Adam. Oh and you want to meet my Dad?"

"Well I'm going to have to eventually!" Adam joked.

"Well come on!" Audrey said before she ran away from Adam.

Adam laughed and followed her out the stage doors. Audrey quickly spotted Finn and Kurt, "Dad!"

Finn smiled and laughed, "Audrey you were amazing up there!" said Finn lifting her up and spinning her around.

"Were you nervous when you got up there?" asked Kurt.

"Not at all thanks to you and Mom," said Audrey playing with the necklace.

"Hey where did you get that?" said Finn pointing to the necklace.

"Uncle Kurt."

Finn turned and looked at him, "I'll explain later."

"Daddy I want you to meet someone. This is Adam," said Audrey taking Adam's hand and slightly pulling him forward.

"Hi Sir it's nice to meet you," said Adam holding his hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too Adam."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow a lot happened right? I'm really proud of this chapter and it's one of my favorites! I hope you all liked it!<strong>_

_**Songs:**_

_**Supergirl by Saving Jane (Credit goes to Alybear! Love Ya!)**_

_**Get it Right by The Glee Cast (Lea Michele)**_

_**Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum**_

_**Next Chapter: Ugh my mind cant even process whats going to happen in the next chapter I'm so tired! lol! **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	14. What Do You Want For Christmas?

_**Author's Note**_

_**You guys blow me away with your sweet reviews! You are all amazing! Here's the next chapter! Starting to set you all into the Christmas mood in this one! I hope you all like this chapter!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, LILY, LINDSAY, ADAM, SCOTT, AND HAYLEY.**_

_**Special shoutout goes to iluvglee444! Thanks for continuously making me laugh while I was typing this chapter! LOL!**_

* * *

><p>Christmas was coming soon and Finn, Audrey, and Lily had decided to decorate the Christmas tree. Christmas music filled thought the house as they decorated, "Aww my first ornament," said Audrey as she pulled out a small pink ornament that said 'Audrey's fist Christmas'. She hung it on the tree and Finn continued hanging ornaments as well. Lily was helping in small ways such as handing the ornaments to them.<p>

Then the phone rang, "I got it," said Audrey walking towards the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart what are you doing?" asked Rachel.

Audrey smiled, happy to hear that her Mom was on the other end, "Hey Mom, oh we're just decorating the tree."

"I wish I could be there right now, hey can I talk to Dad?"

"Sure!" said Audrey as she walked back into the living room.

"Dad? It's Mom she wants to talk to you."

Finn smiled as Audrey handed the phone to him, "Rachel?"

"Hey hun yeah I need to tell you something."

"What is it Rach?"

"There's a big snow storm coming towards New York and flights are starting to cancel. I don't think I'm going to be home by Christmas."

"When will the next flight be?" asked Finn.

"I'm not sure, I'm so upset I won't be there."

"It's okay Rach, just get here as soon as you can."

"I will, and tell the girls for me?"

"Of course, I love you," said Finn.

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye," responded Finn hanging up.

"What did Mom say?" asked Audrey who was lifting up Lily for her to hang an ornament on the tree.

"Sadly Mom won't be home for Christmas. There's a snow storm heading towards New York and flights are starting to cancel," said Finn sitting on the couch.

"But Dad, Mom has to be here for Christmas, it's Christmas!" Audrey said putting Lily down.

"I know that Audrey."

"Is Mommy coming?" asked Lily.

"She will be here soon but not for Christmas," said Finn lifting her up on his lap.

"But she pwomised!" said Lily starting to get upset.

"We know she did Lil but she will be home soon," said Audrey trying to be positive.

"I miss Mommy," said Lily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You all did amazing at Sectionals," said Mr. Shue coming into the choir room.

"I think you mean Audrey did amazing," said Lindsay.

"Stop it Lindsay, do you always have to be so negative?" asked Adam.

"Someone has to be!" she responded. Everyone rolled their eyes and then Scott spoke up.

"Mr. Shue is it okay if I sing something today?"

"Of course Scott," said Mr. Shue as Scott walked to the front of the room grabbing an acoustic guitar.

"I want to dedicate this song to my girlfriend Hayley," said Scott beginning to strum. Hayley smiled as he began to sing.

_**Look at the stars  
>Look how they shine for you<br>And everything you do  
>Yeah, they were all yellow<strong>_

_**I came along**_  
><em><strong>I wrote a song for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And all the things you do<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it was called 'Yellow'<strong>_

_**So then I took my time**_  
><em><strong>Oh what a thing to've done<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it was all yellow<strong>_

_**Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones**_  
><em><strong>Turn into something beautiful<strong>_  
><em><strong>D'you know? You know I love you so<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know I love you so<strong>_

_**I swam across**_  
><em><strong>I jumped across for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh what a thing to do<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you were all yellow<strong>_

_**I drew a line**_  
><em><strong>I drew a line for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh what a thing to do<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it was all yellow<strong>_

_**Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones**_  
><em><strong>Turn into something beautiful<strong>_  
><em><strong>D'you know? For you I bleed myself dry<strong>_  
><em><strong>For you I bleed myself dry<strong>_

_**It's true**_  
><em><strong>Look how they shine for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Look how they shine for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Look how they shine for<strong>_

_**Look how they shine for you**_  
><em><strong>Look how they shine for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Look how they shine<strong>_

_**Look at the stars**_  
><em><strong>Look how they shine for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And all the things that you do<strong>_

When Scott finished Hayley mouthed the words, "I love you" to him and Scott did the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the weekend, Finn and Audrey took Lily to the mall to see Santa. Lily was never afraid of the mall Santa she was always cheerful and happy to see the man in red. "Do you know what you're going to ask Santa for?" Finn asked holding Lily's hand.

"Yep!" said Lily excitingly.

"Make sure it's something you really want," said Audrey.

"Daddy?" asked Lily.

"What?"

"Santa bwings what you ask, wight?"

"Of course Lil he's Santa. He can do anything!" said Finn with a smile.

"Good!"

Soon it was Lily's turn to go up, she skipped towards the bearded man in the big red chair with a lit up Christmas tree next to him. He looked like the real thing too, it wasn't one of those Santa's that was a middle-aged man with a fake beard. His was real and it was as white as snow and he had rosy cheeks. He lifted her up onto his lap and he asked, "Hello, what's your name?"

"Lily!"

"What a pretty name! Now Lily what do you want for Christmas?"

"I want my Mommy to come home fwom New Yowk. Daddy said a snow stowm is commin' and she won't be home by Cwistmas," said Lily. Finn and Audrey couldn't hear what she was asking for because there was a distance between them and her with Santa.

Audrey fixed her bag on her shoulder, "What do you think she's asking for?"

"I have no idea," said Finn.

Santa didn't really know what to say but he didn't want to let Lily down, "That's a big order to fill there Lily. I will tell my elves and see what they can do and I will do my best too. Is there anything else you want for Christmas?"

Lily took a moment to think, "No not weally."

Santa smiled as he handed her a candy cane and set her off his lap, "Alright, Merry Christmas Lily."

Lily smiled and nodded. Then Finn and Audrey walked over, "Thanks Santa," said Finn. Audrey walked to the side with Lily and Santa spoke to Finn.

"She's special that one. In all of my years of doing this I have never heard of a kid ask for what she asked for," whispered Santa.

Finn had a confused look on his face, "What did she ask for?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the three of them arrived home, Lily headed upstairs to her room. Finn took a seat at the kitchen island and placed his head into his hands. Audrey came over to him, "Dad what's wrong?"

"Do you want to know what Lily asked for?"

"What?"

"She asked for your Mom to come home for Christmas."

Audrey was stunned, "Oh my god, what did Santa say?"

"He said he would do his best. But remember I told her that Santa would bring her what she asked for?"

"Oh no, what are you going to do? Christmas is next week!" asked Audrey.

"I don't know but I'll figure something out."

Audrey nodded and asked, "Oh and Dad?"

"What?"

"Adam is coming over to watch a movie tonight, is that okay?"

"Yeah I guess," said Finn. He didn't like the idea of Audrey dating, even with Luke. But he had to let her have her freedom but he was still going to be protective of her.

Audrey smiled, "Thanks!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Audrey and Adam were in the living room watching the movie Love Actually and the setting in the living room was perfect. The fireplace was lit and the huge Christmas tree was as well. "This movie is pretty good," said Adam with his arm around her.

"I know it's one of my favorite Christmas movies," responded Audrey. Finn was watching from afar to make sure that Adam wouldn't make a move.

"So what are you getting me for Christmas?" asked Audrey.

Adam laughed, "I'm not telling you! You're just going to have to wait."

"Fine, then I'm not telling you what I got you," said Audrey.

"I'm fine with that, I want to be surprised anyways."

Adam and Audrey both focused on the movie again, and Audrey leaned in to him and rested her head on his shoulder. It wasn't long before the movie ended, "Thanks for having me over to watch the movie," said Adam.

"No problem," responded Audrey. Just as Adam was about to reach in for a kiss Finn came into the living room, "Hey guys! Just coming in here to get a book."

Both of them pulled away and Audrey bit her lip, "Dad since when do you read this late at night?"

"I always have, you just never see me, continue what you two were doing," said Finn scanning the bookshelf.

"I'm sorry," whispered Audrey.

"It's okay," whispered Adam.

"What was that?" Finn asked turning around.

"Nothing Dad!"

Adam laughed, "I better get going," he said getting up from the couch.

"Okay," said Audrey. She got up from the couch too and followed him towards the door.

"Goodnight," Adam said as he put his coat on.

"Goodnight," responded Audrey. Just then, Adam pulled her in for a kiss.

"Why am I hearing silence?" Finn said loudly.

Audrey and Adam quickly broke away from each other, "Love you."

"Love you too," said Audrey as Adam quickly left and Audrey shut the door behind him.

"Really Dad, 'Just coming in here to get a book'?" said Audrey walking back into the living room.

"Seriously Audrey I came to get a book! What's the harm in that?"

"Yeah right, Dad I'm seventeen years old I should be able to kiss my boyfriend without my Dad interrupting."

"Audrey I'm your Dad and Dad's do those things. Do you think I like you dating?" said Finn taking a seat on the couch.

"No but you have to accept it," Audrey said sitting on the couch next to him.

"I know I do. I just don't want to lose my little girl."

Audrey smiled, "I will always be your little girl Dad."

Finn placed a kiss on her head, "I know."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all liked it! The Lily part was so sweet and sad to type! I also enjoyed typing the part when Finn barges in on Audrey and Adam!<strong>_

_**I know I'm killing you all with this Hayley situation and it will be addressed in the next chapter!**_

_**Next Chapter: It's Christmas and Beth returns! What will Adam and Audrey have gotten each other? Will Rachel be home for Christmas along with Kurt, Blaine, and Mia?**_

_**Song used in this chapter was Yellow by Coldplay.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	15. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Please Readvvvvvvvv**

**Here it is, the Christmas chapter! This is now my longest chapter with over 4,000 words! In this chapter you will finally find out whats wrong with Hayley which I know most of you are dying to know! **

**This chapter overall took me two days to think of and type up! If you read this chapter I would love to see you each review! I know I feel like I'm after you all each chapter for you to review but they all mean a lot to me and again I LOVE reading them!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alybear who is one of my best friends and gives me ideas and advice every day for this story! Love ya Aly!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, HAYLEY, LINDSAY, ADAM, JAMES, SCOTT, NICOLE, JENNA, CARTER, LILY, MIA, SYDNEY, AND TOBY PARKER!**

* * *

><p>"What's going on with Hayley?" asked Nicole as she took a seat in the choir room.<p>

"I have no idea," said Jenna.

"She could be coming in here with Scott any minute you guys," said James.

"I don't care. I think she's pregnant and I'm never wrong," said Lindsay.

"Do you really think so Lindsay?" asked Carter.

"Of course plus I wouldn't be surprised, her Mom got knocked up when she was a sophomore."

Audrey was furious, she couldn't let Lindsay bash Hayley and Quinn like that, "You know what Lindsay you need to shut your big mouth, Hayley is not pregnant and do not say anything about her family. You don't even know them!" shouted Audrey.

"Well she could be pregnant, I did hear her puking in the girls bathroom last week," said Carter.

"There you go Audrey, Hayley's pregnant, and you didn't even know it," said Lindsay just before Hayley and Scott walked in. Audrey quickly turned around and sat back in her seat next to Adam. It looked like they had been arguing before and Scott looked upset. Soon Mr. Shue came in to the room.

"I want you all to have a wonderful winter break but before that, girls? You wanted to perform something?"

"Yep!"said Nicole as the rest of the girls got up from their seats to get ready for their performance. However, Hayley did not get up.

"Aren't you coming Hayley?" asked Jenna.

"I'm going to sit this one out," she responded with her voice shaky. The girls shrugged their shoulders and continued to walk out. Audrey looked back at Hayley for the longest time. She didn't recognize her anymore.

The rest of the glee guys, Mr. Shue, and Hayley took their seats in the auditorium and waited for the girls to perform. Hayley and Scott sat away from each other, which was a first. Then the curtain rose to reveal a winter wonderland setting with a full church choir in the background for extra vocals. The girls were dressed in Christmas attire that had them each wearing a red Santa hat and they soon began to sing.

_**[Lindsay]**_

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<strong>_

_**[Audrey]**_

_**I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas<br>Is you**_

_**[All of the glee girls]**_

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>And I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<strong>_

_**I don't need to hang my stocking**_  
><em><strong>There upon the fireplace<strong>_  
><em><strong>Santa Claus won't make me happy<strong>_  
><em><strong>With a toy on Christmas Day<strong>_

_**I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>You baby**_

_**[Nicole]**_

_**Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I won't even wish for snow<br>And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe<strong>_

_**[Carter]**_

_**I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<br>I won't even stay awake to  
>Hear those magic reindeer click<strong>_

_**[Jenna]**_

_**'Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<br>What more can I do?  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is you<br>You**_

_**[Lindsay]**_

_**Oh all the lights are shining  
>So brightly everywhere<br>And the sound of children's  
>Laughter fills the air<strong>_

_**[Audrey]**_

_**And everyone is singing  
>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<br>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?  
>Won't you please bring my baby to me?<strong>_

_**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas**_  
><em><strong>This is all I'm asking for<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just want to see my baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Standing right outside my door<strong>_

_**[All of the glee girls]**_

_**Oh I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is<br>You baby**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you baby**_  
><em><strong>All I want for Christmas is you baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>All I want for Christmas is you baby<strong>_

The glee guys stood up and applauded, so did Hayley and Mr. Shue. "That was great girls! Wow I'm very impressed!" said Mr. Shue while laughing.

"Thanks Mr. Shue," said all of the girls in unison.

Later in the day, Adam approached Audrey at her locker. She turned around to see him holding mistletoe above their heads. Audrey giggled and gave him a kiss on the lips, "Merry Christmas," said Adam handing her a small box.

Audrey was really excited and then reached into her locker for his gift, "Thank you and Merry Christmas," she said also handing him a small box wrapped in Christmas paper with a gold bow on top.

"Open yours first," Audrey said excitingly.

Adam laughed, "Okay okay." Adam tore the wrapping paper and opened the box to find a hockey puck signed by Toby Parker, his favorite NHL hockey player.

Adam was stunned, "Audrey how did you find let alone get this? This is autographed by Toby Parker!"

Audrey laughed at his reaction, "I have my ways."

"I love it, thank you! Now open yours!"

Audrey giggled as she tore open the wrapping paper to find a Tiffany blue box with the words _'Tiffany and CO.'_ on it. Audrey squealed with excitement and she didn't even open to see what was inside. Adam laughed, "Well open it!"

Audrey giggled again and opened the Tiffany blue box to find a sterling silver heart shaped necklace. Audrey was in awe of it, "Oh Adam it's beautiful, it must have cost a lot!"

Adam smiled, "Yeah it was a little expensive, but it was worth it. Consider this my Hanukkah gift too. And I would've gotten you a music note but you already have one that your parents gave you."

Audrey pulled him in for another kiss, "Thank you so much Adam."

Adam smiled, "Oh and look," he said pointing to the necklace. There was an engraving on it that read _'Audam'._

"Remember how you said that your parents' couple name was Finchel? Well I created one for us."

Audrey smiled and laughed, "It's perfect!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was Christmas Eve and Lily was super excited for Santa to come. She was in the living room watching Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer while Finn and Audrey cleaned up dinner, "Dad, what are you going to do? Mom's flight is still canceled and Lily thinks Santa is going to bring her home."

"I don't know, I guess I explain it to her tomorrow," said Finn while he finished loading the dishwasher.

"What time is it?" Finn asked.

"Eight."

Finn nodded and headed out into the living room, "Alright Lily Pad bedtime."

"Wait Daddy, cookies and milk for Santa!" said Lily getting up from the couch in her Christmas pajamas.

"That's right thanks for reminding me," said Finn lifting her up and heading back into the kitchen.

"Forgot the milk and cookies for Santa," said Finn putting Lily down.

"Oh! We can't forget that now can we?" said Audrey opening the refrigerator and pulling out the milk. She also pulled out the cookies she made earlier that day. She gave them to Lily to put on the plate, Finn smiled at the two as Audrey poured the milk into a glass.

"Santa better like my cookies or he's going to be hearing it from me," Audrey joked and Lily laughed.

Finn smiled, "Alright Lily, now it's time for bed."

"Okay!" said Lily as she ran upstairs.

"Wow that was easier than I had expected," said Finn.

Audrey smiled and they both headed up to tuck Lily in. They both entered her room to find her already in bed with her bunny next to her. Audrey sat next to her on her bed, "Merry Christmas Lily," she said as she kissed her on her forehead and hugged her sister. Finn watched them from the doorway and smiled, he loved seeing his daughters hugging.

"Mewwy Cwistmas Audwey," said Lily as Audrey let go and let Finn say goodnight.

Finn towered over Lily making her squeal with laughter, "I wuv you Daddy."

"I love you too Lily," said Finn giving her a kiss and a hug. He pulled the covers over her and turned on her night light. Lily couldn't wait for Christmas morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, wake up!" said Lily jumping on his bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his alarm clock that read eight thirty.

"Alright, alright I'm up. Where's your sister?"

"Right here," said Audrey in the doorway. Finn got up from the bed and lifted up Lily, "Merry Christmas."

"Mewwy Cwistmas," Lily responded.

"Merry Christmas Dad," said Audrey giving him a hug.

"Merry Christmas Audrey," he said putting Lily down.

"Race you to the presents," said Finn running down the hallway. Audrey rolled her eyes and smiled, she loved how he still had that little bit of kid inside of him. Audrey caught up with him and ran down the steps.

"Wait fow me!" exclaimed Lily as she ran as fast as she could. When they were all in the living room Lily's eyes were huge. All she could see were presents everywhere. She walked over to the tree and sat on the floor.

"If they say Lily on them then they're yours!" said Audrey sitting next to her.

Lily looked around, "That says my name!" said Lily pointing to a present. Audrey reached over and handed it to her. Lily opened it and continued to open the many others along with Audrey. Finn pulled out the video camera and filmed them opening presents for Rachel to watch for whenever she would get back. Audrey got a couple of gift cards, clothes, and a new iPod that she really wanted. Lily got mostly toys and stuffed animals, she also got a mini tea set and a tea table with small chairs. Lily also loved dress up so she got a lot of dress up clothes. Audrey got up from the floor and handed a present to Finn.

"Merry Christmas," said Audrey handing him a big square shaped present.

Finn smiled, "Since I'm going away to college I wanted to do this for you and Mom, so this one is for you," said Audrey as he began to open it. It was a framed picture of Finn and Audrey at Audrey's first Giants game back when she was six. Audrey was wearing a Giants jersey and hat with a big smile on her face that showed some teeth missing.

Finn shed a tear, "I remember that day. You kept on asking so many questions," he said while laughing.

"Do you like it?"

Finn pulled her in for a hug, "I love it." Then they both looked over at Lily who had her arms crossed.

"What's wrong Lily? Don't you love the presents you got?" Finn asked getting up from the couch.

"Yeah, but Santa didn't bwing me what I asked," said Lily.

"What did you ask Santa for?"

"I wanted Mommy home," said Lily.

"I know your upset Lily but…"

Audrey looked out the window, "Dad look," she interrupted him as she tapped him on the shoulder.

He looked out the window to see Rachel getting out of a taxicab, "Mommy!" Lily shouted as she ran over towards the door.

"Thank you," said Rachel to the driver.

"No problem," the driver said back. Rachel started pulling her luggage up the driveway until she saw a little girl running towards her with red pajamas on.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" shouted Lily. Rachel laughed as she wiped away a tear.

"Lily! Aww baby I missed you so much!" said Rachel as she scooped her up and gave her a million kisses.

"I missed you too Mommy, lots!" said Lily giving her a kiss. Rachel smiled as she put Lily down. She looked up to find Audrey and Finn running as well.

Audrey didn't say anything she just hugged her tight, "Aww sweetheart it's okay," said Rachel smoothing her hair down.

"I missed you so much," said Audrey letting go.

"What happened to the flight being canceled?" Finn asked.

Rachel smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "The storm passed over."

Finn smiled and pulled her in for a hug. She was so happy to be in his arms again. He lifted her up and spun her around and she laughed. "Santa did it Daddy!" said Lily.

"Did what?" Rachel asked pulling away.

"I ask Santa fouw you to come home fouw Cwistmas!" said Lily.

Rachel laughed, "You did?"

"I think we all got our wish," said Finn as he lifted up Lily and pulled in Rachel and Audrey for a group hug.

"I hate to break up this family moment but can we go inside before someone from school sees me out here?" said Audrey.

Finn and Rachel laughed, "Okay," they both said in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kurt, Blaine, and Mia are at your Mom and Burt's house. They said they would meet us at Quinn and Sam's tonight," said Rachel taking a sip of coffee.

Finn nodded as he sat next to her on the couch, "Look Mommy!" said Lily showing her the princess costume she got.

"You look beautiful! Oh and this is for you," said Rachel reaching into a bag.

"Merry Christmas," said Rachel as she handed Lily the teddy bear with the red ribbon around its neck that she wanted back in New York.

"Teddy! Thanks Mommy!" said Lily grabbing the bear and hugging it tight.

Rachel laughed, "Hey where's Audrey?"

"Right here!" she said coming into the living room with two big square presents.

She handed one to Rachel, "What's this?" she asked.

"Something special, Merry Christmas," said Audrey before Rachel tore open the wrapping paper. It was a framed picture of a seven-year-old Audrey on one of the swings in Central Park and Rachel is pushing her.

"Oh Audrey it's beautiful," said Rachel wiping away a tear.

"Wait there's one more," said Audrey.

"It's for both of you," Audrey added handing it to Finn and Rachel. They both smiled and opened it together. It was another framed picture of Rachel holding Audrey as a baby and Finn is looking at her over Rachel's shoulder.

"That one's my favorite," said Audrey.

Finn and Rachel couldn't stop smiling, "How did you do all of this?" asked Finn.

"Nicole's Dad is a photographer and he had software to scan the original photo and make it bigger. He framed them for me too. It was all free," Audrey explained.

"This is amazing Audrey, thank you," said Rachel. Audrey bent over to give them both a hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Audrey had just finished putting on her make up when she heard a knock on her door, "Come in!" The door opened and Audrey looked over to see that it was Rachel.

'Mom you look great," said Audrey getting up from her vanity.

"Thanks, I almost forgot to tell you. Uncle Kurt showed me the video from Sectionals. You used my song?" Rachel said while smiling.

"Yeah it's such a great song Mom. I was looking for some inspiration for Sectionals and I found it in a box in the basement. I played it on the piano and I knew I had to sing it."

"You were so amazing sweetheart I wish I could've been there. Uncle Kurt told me you were so nervous," said Rachel.

"Oh!" said Audrey reaching into her jewelry box and pulled out Rachel's gold star necklace.

"This belongs to you. When I put it on it felt like you were there with me," said Audrey handing the necklace to her. Rachel smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"Adam was pretty good but, he was a little pitchy at times," said Rachel.

"Come on Mom he was great for not having a singing background. But believe me I told him already and I'm helping him with it."

Rachel laughed at the response, Audrey was so much like her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Evans house was filled with family and friends and everyone was enjoying the time before Christmas dinner. Beth who was now twenty-four flew in to celebrate as well. Mia and Sydney were playing with their American Girl dolls in the living room when Lily came over, "Can I play?" Lily asked.

"Sure Lily," said Sydney.

"No she can't Sydney she's too little play with American Girl dolls," said Mia.

"But I wanna play," said Lily who was starting to get upset.

"No you can't Lily your too young! Go play with your bunny!" said Mia harshly. Lily started to cry and walked away.

'That was mean Mia, she could've played with us," said Sydney.

"She could've messed up their hair!"

"Who cares, we can always fix it. You should say you're sorry and ask her to play."

"Fine," said Mia as she got up from the floor and went to find Lily.

"I just wanted to play," said Lily who was crying into Rachel's chest.

"Lily? Oh hi Aunt Rachel," said Mia.

"I'm sorry Lily for being mean to you. You can play with Sydney and I if you want to."

"Can bunny play too?"

"Yeah she could attack the dolls I guess!" said Mia. Lily was happy again and hopped off Rachel's lap.

"Thanks Mia," said Rachel. Mia turned around and smiled back as she took Lily's hand and they walked back into the living room.

Audrey looked around the house to find Hayley and to give her Christmas present to her. "Hayley!" said Audrey getting her attention.

She handed her the present, "Merry Christmas."

Hayley smiled, "Thanks," she said as she started to open it. It was a smaller framed picture of her and Hayley at Audrey's eighth birthday with their arms around each other smiling at the camera.

"I think your Mom took that picture," said Audrey.

Hayley smiled at it, "Remember we played with your new Barbie for the entire day?"

"Yeah and we were running around my apartment like crazy from all of the cake we ate?"

Hayley laughed harder, "Then our Mom's told us to stop and to calm down?"

"How could I forget? It was one of my favorite birthdays," said Audrey.

"I-I'm sorry Audrey I forgot to get you something."

"It's okay," said Audrey pulling her in for a hug. For some reason Audrey felt different when she hugged her, or was it Hayley? As they pulled away, Audrey felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Why in the world haven't you given your favorite Uncle a hug yet?" said Kurt.

Audrey giggled, "Hi Uncle Kurt."

"Oh my goodness who gave you that gorgeous necklace?" said Kurt.

"Adam gave it to me for Christmas. It's Tiffany," said Audrey showing it to him.

"Rachel get over here, your daughter's boyfriend is spoiling her rotten!"

Audrey laughed as Rachel came over, "Oh that's beautiful sweetheart. Adam got it for you?"

"Yep!"

"And its Tiffany," added Kurt.

"Wait what does that say?" asked Rachel.

"Oh nothing," said Audrey pulling away.

"Come on Audrey what does it say?" asked Kurt.

"Fine it says Audam, it's our couple name."

Rachel and Kurt both broke into laughter, "You guys still do that?" asked Kurt.

Audrey rolled her eyes, "Hey its cute and I wouldn't be laughing, Klaine and Finchel?" said Audrey walking away.

"How does she know about that?" asked Rachel.

"I told her about yours but not mine," said Kurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Christmas dinner, Beth was helping Quinn clean up, "That was great Mom."

"Thanks Bethie," said Quinn as Beth handed her a dish.

"What's been going on with you and Jason?" asked Quinn.

"I really don't know we have been dating for four years and we have an apartment together. I don't know what's keeping him from asking." Quinn smiled at the thought of Beth getting married.

"He will ask you soon, I know it."

"How do you know that?" asked Beth.

"A Mother's intuition. Have I ever been wrong with you before?" said Quinn.

"Yeah that one time in tenth grade you said that Noah Flemington was going to ask me out and he didn't!" said Beth.

Quinn laughed, "Okay maybe once but what about the other times?"

"Yes you were right," said Beth walking over to hug her.

"I love you Mom."

Quinn smiled, "I love you too Beth."

"I'll be right back," said Beth pulling away and heading upstairs to Hayley's room where she was staying for the time being. She entered her room to use the bathroom but she stopped to hear a gagging sound coming from the bathroom.

"Hayley?" Beth asked as she opened the door to find Hayley throwing up in the toilet.

"Holy shit Hayley what are you doing?" said Beth as she entered the bathroom. Hayley sat up from the toilet, and wiped her face off.

"Oh my god," said Hayley as she sat on the bathroom floor. Beth didn't know what to say, she had never seen Hayley like this.

"Hayley what's wrong?"

"My stomach probably didn't take the food well," said Hayley.

"Hayley I know you and that's not it," said Beth as she sat down on the bathroom floor next to her.

"Tell me the truth."

"I can't."

Beth took a deep breath and came to a realization, "Hayley, are you pregnant? If you are, you have to tell Mom, you know she would understand. I mean she had me at sixteen and I know it was a hard time for her and my Dad and it's totally up to you if you want to keep it and…"

"Beth." Hayley interrupted.

"What?"

"I'm not pregnant."

"Are you sure? Have you and Scott…"

"We haven't yet."

"Oh that's good. Then what's wrong?" asked Beth.

"Like I said I can't tell you."

"Come on Hay you can tell me, I'm your sister. Even though I haven't visited as much as I used to in the past I'm always there for you if you need to talk to me," said Beth.

That's when Hayley started to cry, "I have been horrible to everybody Beth, Scott and I are hanging by a thread, I've been such a bitch to Audrey I'm surprised she still talks to me. I turned down a duet that Mr. Shue offered me to sing with Scott."

Beth wiped away Hayley's tears off her face and took her hand, "Tell me Hayley."

Hayley was silent for a minute until she spoke up, "I have Bulimia."

Beth was shocked and again didn't know what to say to her, she just let Hayley continue to cry on her shoulder as Beth rubbed her back. "Hayley you have to listen to me, you have to tell Mom and Sam."

"I can't tell them Beth, I just can't!" said Hayley getting up from the floor.

"Hayley if you don't I will."

"Beth you can't! You have to promise me you won't tell," said Hayley.

Beth hesitated for a minute as she got off the floor, "Fine but you have to promise me that you will stop and start eating normally. Bulimia is really unhealthy Hayley."

"Okay I promise."

Beth smiled and put her arm around her sister, "You know I really thought you were pregnant."

Hayley laughed, "Sorry for that. That would be cool to have a kid though."

"No way Hayley you're way too young!"

Hayley laughed, "I'm just kidding Beth!"

Beth smiled, "Good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Audrey couldn't sleep that night and she didn't know why. She heard her phone vibrating on her side table it said, _Adam calling_ and she answered.

"Adam its one in the morning!"

"I know, go to your window," said Adam.

"What?"

Adam laughed, "Just go to your window." Audrey smiled and she got out of bed with her phone in hand. She walked over to her window and looked down to see Adam in his pajama's with a coat over top.

"Adam what are you doing here? My family is asleep, including my Uncles and cousin!" said Audrey.

"I just wanted to say Merry Christmas," said Adam.

Audrey smiled, "Merry Christmas. Wait one second." Audrey left her window, slipped on her slippers, coat, and headed down stairs. When she opened the front door, the cold air blew in her face as she stepped into the snow and made her way to the side of the house.

She then saw Adam waiting for her, "Why did you come out here Audrey?"

"I wanted to talk to you face to face."

Adam smiled, "How was your Christmas?"

"It was great my Mom actually came back today."

"That's great."

"How was yours?"

"Loud and hectic but it was good. I couldn't stop thinking about you," said Adam.

"Me either, oh and here's your other Christmas present," said Audrey as she kissed him on the lips.

It then began to snow and Audrey laughed, "I better get going," said Audrey pulling away.

"Alright, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," said Audrey as she ran back inside. Audrey entered her warm house and she heard someone in the kitchen. She quietly closed the door and shook her hair to get the snow out. Quietly as possible, she walked back up stairs.

"Audrey?"

"Shit," Audrey thought in her head as she turned around to see that it was Blaine.

"Hi Uncle Blaine."

"What were you doing outside?" said Blaine closing the refrigerator door.

"Oh nothing."

"Come on you had to be out there for some reason."

"My boyfriend," said Audrey leaning on the kitchen island.

"Adam?"

"Yeah that's him, he just wanted to say goodnight that's all."

"He must be pretty special to go out in the snow at one in the morning," said Blaine.

"He is. I better get back to bed," said Audrey walking over to give him a hug.

Blaine smiled, "Merry Christmas Uncle Blaine," said Audrey letting go.

"Merry Christmas Audrey."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you all for reading this long chapter and I hope it was worth the wait! I know most of you thought Hayley was pregnant but that seemed too obvious that she would be pregnant because Quinn got pregnant in high school. So Lily got what she wanted which again was Rachel to come home!<strong>_

_**I hope you all liked it!**_

_**Song: All I Want For Christmas Is You; By Mariah Carey**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	16. Stakeout

Audrey pulled up into the driveway after a long day of school. Sadly, winter break went by really fast and the glee club was now focusing on Regionals. Audrey got out of her car and stepped out into the cold January air. She walked over to the mailbox and opened it to find a letter from Juilliard amongst other letters. She quickly shut the mailbox and ran into the house.

"Mom!" Audrey shouted with excitement as she took her coat off.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Rachel as she stopped at the sight of a letter from Juilliard in front of her.

"Open it, sweetheart," said Rachel.

"I'm afraid, what if I don't get in? Juilliard is the only college I want to go to."

"Well you won't know unless you open it."

Audrey took a deep breath, "Okay."

She began to open the white envelope and carefully pulled out the paper inside of it. Audrey unfolded it and began to read it. A huge smile began to grow across her face, "I got in!" Audrey squealed as Rachel shed a tear and pulled her in for a hug.

"Oh Audrey I knew you would!" said Rachel as Finn came through the door.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I got in to Julliard!" Audrey squealed again as she jumped up and down.

"What? That's amazing Audrey!" said Finn hugging her. Audrey pulled away and looked at the letter again.

"I'm so happy. I'm going to be going to college in New York!" Finn put his arm around Rachel and they both smiled at Audrey's excitement. She started heading upstairs until she remembered something.

"Oh and Adam and I have a date tomorrow night. I just wanted to let you both know." Finn and Rachel both nodded and Audrey continued to make her way towards her room.

Later that night Rachel walked into the bedroom where she saw Finn waiting for her, "Lily's asleep."

Finn nodded in response as Rachel got under the covers, "What do you think about Adam?"

Rachel smiled, "Well he seems nice, and he really cares about her."

"Do you think he's too perfect?"

"Finn, now you're just finding ways for her not to date him."

"Well remember we thought Luke was perfect and he ended up breaking her heart? I don't want her to go through that again with Adam."

"Well what do you suggest we do then Finn? Tell her to break up with him because we think he's going to break her heart?"

"I think it's time for one of our famous stakeouts," suggested Finn.

Rachel hesitated, "Fine, just to see what he's like. We'll drop off Lily at Carole and Burt's before we go." Finn smiled and pressed his lips against hers.

"Goodnight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please don't tell me you're going to teach me how to play hockey," said Audrey as she put on ice-skates.

Adam laughed, "No I'm not, I just thought we could skate around the rink."

Audrey smiled as Adam held his hand out for her to take. They stepped on to the ice and Audrey lost her balance a little. "Have you ice skated before?"

"Yeah I have at Rockefeller Center but that was a while ago."

Adam took Audrey's hand again, and they circled the rink. "Hey do you want me to bring the hockey nets out so we can play a little?"

Audrey smiled, "Sure!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are they doing now?" asked Finn. They were both in the doorway looking through the window.

Rachel was looking through binoculars, "It looks like they're going to play hockey." She then handed them to Finn for him to look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam began shooting the various hockey pucks into the net and Audrey was amazed at how good he was, "Alright, now it's your turn," said Adam.

He handed her the hockey stick and she began to shoot the hockey pucks into the net, "Look at you!" said Adam lifting her up and spinning her around.

Audrey laughed, "Hey Adam?"

"Yeah?" he said putting her down.

"I got into Julliard."

"What? Babe that's great!"

Audrey smiled, "Yeah I'm so happy!"

"I got my college letter too."

"From Harvard?"

"Yeah, and I got in too!"

"Oh Adam I'm so happy for you!" said Audrey.

"But I also applied for NYU and I also got in."

"What? That's amazing, we could be together in New York! What are you going to choose?"

Adam sighed, "Harvard, my parents want me to and I really don't want to go there and become a lawyer. They have been planning this forever."

"Adam if you want to become a hockey player you should. It's your life and they should support you in whatever you choose to do!"

"It's not that easy."

"Yeah it is, just tell them!" Audrey shouted.

Adam didn't say anything. It was silent until they heard a sneeze coming from the doors. "I thought you said we were the only ones here?" asked Audrey.

"I thought we were. The rink is only open to team members."

"Oh my god they they heard you!" said Finn.

"I'm sorry Finn, I couldn't hold it in! Come on lets go," said Rachel. Just as they were about to leave Audrey and Adam came through the doors and saw them. Audrey didn't know what to say, "Adam can you take me home?"

"Sure," he responded.

"Audrey..." said Rachel putting her hand on her shoulder, but Audrey shook it off and walked out the door towards Adam's car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe you guys did that! Why? I thought you trusted me!" shouted Audrey.

"Audrey we wanted to see what Adam was like," said Rachel.

"Normal parents invite their daughters boyfriend's over for dinner! They don't go on stakeouts to see what they're doing on a date!" Audrey shouted louder as she headed upstairs.

"Hey!" Finn shouted, "Do not yell at your Mom like that!"

Audrey slowly turned around, "You guys don't even know him! I could see you not wanting me to date him Dad, but Mom? I thought you liked Adam?"

"I do Audrey, I-I just…"

"Don't trust him. Oh and you both should be happy because Adam's going to Harvard for college so we won't be together."

"We didn't want your heart broken again," said Finn.

"I'm a big girl now, I can take care of my own love life!" Audrey said running upstairs into her room. She walked into her room, headed into her closet, pulled out her duffel bag, and started packing clothes and other things she would need. It wasn't long before she headed back downstairs and walked towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Finn.

"Somewhere away from you two. I am not a little girl anymore," said Audrey opening the door.

"Audrey Hudson get back here now!" shouted Rachel.

"You know what, I'm so glad I'm going to Julliard, living in New York on my own, away from Lima freakin' Ohio and most of all away from you!" Audrey shouted as she walked out, slamming the door behind her. She threw the duffel bag in the back seat and walked over to the driver's side of her car. Audrey started up the car and quickly pulled out of the driveway.

After an hour of driving, Audrey arrived at her Grandmother's house. She pulled to the side of the curb and got out of the car with her duffle bag in hand. Audrey knocked on the door hoping she would be home, "Audrey, what are you doing here?" Shelby asked with a confused look on her face.

"Can I stay here?"

"Sure, sure come in," said Shelby giving her Granddaughter a hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, I'll tell her. Okay, bye," said Shelby as she hung up the phone. She walked over to Audrey who was sitting on the couch.

"Your Mom seemed pretty mad," said Shelby.

"What did she say?"

"She wanted you to come home but I said you could stay here for the weekend. You shouldn't have ran off like that though, Audrey."

"I didn't want to be near them for the weekend. So I came here, you were far away from Lima." said Audrey taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do Grandma, they chose to do a stakeout on Adam and I! They don't trust me at all."

Shelby didn't respond. "Thanks Grandma for letting me stay here."

Shelby smiled, "It's no problem sweetheart."

"I think I'm going to go to bed now," said Audrey getting up from the couch.

"Alright, goodnight sweetheart."

Audrey smiled and gave her a hug, "Goodnight Grandma."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for no Lily in this chapter. Do you think it was right for Finn and Rachel to do a stakeout on Audrey? I would love to know!<strong>_

_**The next chapter might be up later today!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	17. Rumors

**Thatnk you all for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter! I loved reading them! I would also like to thank you all for over 100 reviews! That's amazing! For the first Audrey Hudson it took me a while to get 100 but I'm not even close to the end of this and I'm already at 100! Thnak you so much!**

**I know I updated twice in one day, but I really wanted to post this! I hope you all like it!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, HAYLEY, LILY, NICOLE, LINDSAY, ADAM, SCOTT, AND PRINCIPAL JOHNSON.**

* * *

><p>Sunday came sooner than Audrey thought, she left her Grandmother's house in Columbus and drove an hour back home to Lima. Audrey knew what she was going to do, she wasn't going to talk to them. The only person she was going to talk to was Lily because she did nothing wrong.<p>

Audrey was greeted at the door by a small three year old grabbing onto her legs, "Sissy I missed you!"

Audrey smiled, "I missed you too Lily Pad! Where's Mommy and Daddy?"

"Mommy down stawes, Daddy is sleeping!"

Audrey nodded and made her way towards her room, "Did you go to Gwandmas house? That's what Mommy said," asked Lily.

Audrey turned around and smiled, "Yeah I did and she wanted me to tell you that she misses you and that she loves you."Lily smiled and Audrey continued making her way to her room. She entered and collapsed onto her bed and quickly fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Audrey woke up the next morning and noticed she slept through dinner last night. She looked over at her alarm clock that read nine thirty. "Shit!" Audrey shouted. She was over an hour late for school. She threw on a fresh pair of clothes and threw her hair up in a messy bun. Audrey grabbed her school bag, her car keys, and ran out her bedroom door. She ran downstairs and saw Lily and her Mom out of the corner of her eye in the kitchen but didn't say anything and ran out the door towards her car.

Audrey pulled into the parking lot at McKinley and quickly made her way into the school. She made her way into the main office, "You are very late Miss. Hudson," said one of the secretaries.

"I know I am can I just have a pass please?" And with that, Audrey went towards her locker, got her books, and made her way to Spanish. Mr. Shue was in the middle of a lesson when Audrey entered the room.

"Sorry Mr. Shue," said Audrey handing him the pass. Mr. Shue nodded and Audrey made her way to her seat next to Nicole.

Nicole laughed, "What happened to you? It looks like you just got out of bed!"

"I just did actually and I had a terrible weekend."

Later that day she noticed Hayley running into the girls bathroom so Audrey followed her in. Audrey had noticed that Hayley wasn't getting fatter but skinnier. She entered the girls bathroom to hear a gagging sound coming from one of the stalls. It all finally came to Audrey, Hayley had an eating disorder. She quickly left the bathroom when Hayley stopped so that she wouldn't know that she was in there. Audrey entered the bathroom again to find Hayley fixing her blonde hair in the mirror.

"Hey!" said Audrey.

"Audrey."

"Yeah what is it?"

"I broke up with Scott," said Hayley with her head down.

"What, when did you break up with him?"

"The end of December, when we were still on winter break."

"Hayley you're crazy Scott cares about you so much and he really loves you."

"I know he does but I have changed," said Hayley. Audrey shook her head, she knew this was because of her eating disorder. She didn't want to tell Hayley she knew because she was afraid Hayley would hate her.

"Well if that's what you want," said Audrey.

Hayley nodded and they both made their way out of the bathroom together. Then Scott came in front of them, "You're pregnant! Is that why you broke up with me? To be with the guy who got you pregnant?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not pregnant, who told you that?"

"The whole school knows Hayley!"

"Lindsay, she's the one who started it!" said Audrey. Hayley was furious at this point, she made her way down the halls of McKinley to find Lindsay.

"What the hell Lindsay I'm not pregnant! Tell everyone that the rumor is a lie so we can all end this!"

"Oh Hayley stop lying, someone had to say it. Plus I wasn't surprised because your own Mom got pregnant in high school if I'm not mistaken," said Lindsay as everyone in the hallway gasped. Audrey watched from a distance along with Scott and Adam.

"Like Mother like Daughter," said Lindsay face to face with Hayley.

And with that Hayley slapped her across the face and said, "Bitch."

Lindsay put her hand against her cheek and with the other, she slapped Hayley back, "Slut."

Soon the two blonde's began to fight, Hayley pulled Lindsay's hair first. Then Lindsay pushed Hayley to the floor. Hayley was weak so she didn't get up, "You shouldn't fight when you're with child Hayley."

Hayley screamed, "I'm not pregnant you bitch!"

"Whatever you say," said Lindsay walking away. Scott and Adam helped Hayley off the floor.

"Adam, hold my bag, "said Audrey handing her bag to him.

"Okay?" Adam asked confusingly. Audrey ran down the hallway after Lindsay with all of the students following her. Once Audrey saw her she jumped on her back and started pulling her hair. Lindsay shouted in pain as she tried to get Audrey off her. Soon everyone started shouting "Fight, fight, fight, fight!"

Audrey jumped off Lindsay's back, Lindsay tried to slap her, but Audrey ducked. Everyone watched the two girls. Hayley couldn't help but smile, Adam and Scott were in shock at Audrey's fighting skills, "Dude, I didn't know Audrey was such a badass!" said Scott.

"I didn't know either," said Adam.

Finally Audrey gave her a good punch in the face that made Lindsay take a few steps back, "You don't know how long I have wanted to do that," said Audrey before she made her way back over to Hayley.

"Thanks," said Hayley with a smile.

"No problem." Before Audrey and Hayley could leave principal Johnson stopped them.

"My office," he said as the two girls followed him. Adam quickly threw Audrey's bag towards her. She caught it and continued walking with Hayley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the principal waited for Finn, Rachel, Quinn, and Sam to arrive at the school, he spoke up, "Now I called you all here because your daughters were involved in a fight with another student."

"Wait, why isn't this student here?" asked Quinn.

"Well because she didn't start the fight, your daughter did."

"What did Audrey do?" asked Finn.

"Well she also got involved and continued the fight."

"I'm so sorry principal Johnson. I lost my temper and it will never happen again," said Audrey.

"Well Audrey you are a straight A student and you have never caused trouble at McKinley before, same with you Hayley. Therefore, I am only going to give you both two weeks of detention. Miss. Hudson and Miss. Evans if I ever see this happen again the punishment will be far worse. Are we clear?"

Audrey and Hayley both nodded and made their way out with their parents. When the six of them made it out of the school they all talked, "Okay, what happened?" asked Sam.

"Well-"said Audrey but Hayley interrupted her.

"There was a rumor going around school about me and Audrey knew who started it and it was Lindsay. I started the fight by slapping her and calling her a bitch. She slapped me back and called me a slut. It all ended with Audrey getting involved and she punched her in the face," said Hayley.

Finn, Rachel, Quinn, and Sam were taking all of this information in, "Wait what was the rumor?" asked Rachel.

"I don't really want to say," said Hayley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're lucky you only got two weeks of detention," said Finn entering the house.

Audrey didn't respond, "What was the rumor?" asked Rachel. Audrey just made her way into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Hello, Audrey?" asked Finn.

"If you guys haven't noticed, I'm not talking to you!"

"Is this still about the whole Adam thing?" asked Rachel.

"Yes Mom it is. I'm still mad at both of you for what you did!"

"Well you need to apologize for what you said to us Friday night and for how you said it," said Finn.

"I'm not. I don't think I can apologize."

When Audrey left, Rachel shook her head, "We really hurt her Finn. I knew we shouldn't have done that stakeout on her and Adam."

"I know but I didn't like the way she talked to us."

"Yeah I didn't like it either."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn entered Hayley's room while she was asleep, "Hayley?"

Hayley rubbed her eyes, "Mom?"

"Yeah it's me, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" said Hayley turning on her light that was on her side table. Quinn sat next to her on her bed and got under the covers.

"What was the rumor?"

"Mom you have to believe me when I tell you this."

"I will Hayley."

"Lindsay spread a rumor that I was pregnant. But I'm not I promise you that. She said she wasn't surprised that I was because you got pregnant at sixteen. I was so mad, that's why I started the fight. She said that in front of everybody too," said Hayley while crying.

Quinn took her into her arms, "Oh Hayley."

"I broke up with Scott too, over winter break."

Quinn just held her in her arms and let her cry. As she held her, she could tell that Hayley felt different but she thought it was just her imagination. "I believe you."

"I love you Mom."

Quinn placed a kiss on her head, "I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late at night when Audrey heard her door creek open. She turned over to find a small figure in her doorway. "Lily?"

"Audwey?" asked Lily while crying.

"Lily what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?" asked Lily holding her bunny and her teddy bear.

"Why don't you want to go with Mommy and Daddy?"

"I don't want to wake them up."

Audrey smiled, "Hop in." Lily came running over in her pink pajamas with her two stuffed animals. She climbed up on Audrey's bed and laid next to her.

"Audwey?"

"Yes Lily."

"Why are you fighting with Mommy and Daddy?"

"We just don't agree with something, that's all," said Audrey.

"I don't like when you fight. I want you all to love each other and be happy!"

Audrey smiled again, "Don't worry Lil, it's going to be okay." Lily nodded and she quickly fell asleep holding Audrey's hand. Audrey thought to herself that what she said to Lily would become true.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So we got to see badass Audrey in this one! Lol. Soon Quinn and Sam will find out about Hayley dont worry.<strong>_

_**I hope you all liked this chapter!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	18. Because You Loved Me

**I know I have been updating really fast, it's just that I really want to get these up for you all! Thank you again for all of your wonderful and sweet reviews! I really like this chapter and I think you all will too! Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, LILY, HAYLEY, ADAM, NICOLE, CARTER, RYAN, AND SYDNEY!**

* * *

><p>It has been a few weeks since the stakeout and Audrey still wasn't talking to her parents. There were times when she wanted to, but she was sticking with her word.<p>

"Hey," said Adam walking into the choir room, taking a seat next to Audrey.

"Hey!"

"Are you still not talking to your parents?"

"Yep."

"Audrey it wasn't that big of a deal. Yeah it was a little much but it's been almost a month."

"They didn't trust me and they didn't trust you either," said Audrey. Everyone sat down as Mr. Shue came into the choir room.

"Okay bad news you guys, due to budget cuts we need to pay for the bus transportation for Regionals."

"But what I have decided to do is to throw a Regionals fundraising concert where all of you will perform a song of your choice. We will sell tickets in school to students. Invite your parents to come as well, the more tickets we can sell the better." Everyone got excited and started sharing their ideas for solos to sing. Soon everyone was dismissed and Mr. Shue wanted to talk to Hayley.

"Are you going to sing a solo for the fundraiser?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I don't think so, I'm sorry Mr. Shue."

"You have been really different these past few months Hayley. Is anything going on?"

"No, I just haven't felt like singing that's all."

"But you love to sing Hayley. Freshman year I remember you were so anxious to sign up for glee club," said Mr. Shue.

Hayley sighed, "I-I think I have changed. I'm sorry Mr. Shue I have to go," said Hayley leaving the choir room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, make sure Lily is in bed by six thirty, seven at the latest. She needs a bath tonight so if you could do that it would be great, and-"

Carole laughed, "I think we've got it." Finn and Rachel were going out for dinner that night and asked if Carole and Burt could watch Lily for the night.

"Is Audrey still not talking to you?"

"Yeah, it's been almost a month and it's killing me," said Rachel.

"I'll talk to her," said Carole putting her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Rach are you ready?" asked Finn walking into the living room.

"Yeah I am," said Rachel walking towards the front door.

"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy!" said Lily running over to hug them.

"Bye Lily Pad," said Rachel kneeling down to hug her.

"Be good for Grandma and Grandpa, okay?" said Finn.

"Okay!" Lily responded as the two left. Later Audrey came downstairs to see her Grandparents.

"Finally, we thought you died up there," Burt joked who was in the kitchen.

Audrey smiled and laughed, "Thanks Grandpa. It's good to see you too," Audrey said sarcastically as she gave him a hug.

"And she speaks too," said Carole coming into the kitchen while Lily was watching TV in the living room.

"We need to talk to you Audrey."

Audrey nodded, "We know that you're upset from what happened, and you need to talk to your Mom and Dad again," said Carole.

"Do you know how hurt they are? They miss you," said Burt.

"But they didn't have to do that stakeout. They did it because they don't trust me or Adam."

"That's not why they did it sweetheart," said Carole.

"They did it because they love you," Carole added. Audrey didn't know what to say after that.

"And they just want what's best for you," said Burt.

"You're right, you both are."

Later that night, after Burt and Carole left and Lily was in bed Finn noticed something on the kitchen counter, "Hey Rach."

"Yeah what is it?" asked Rachel walking into the kitchen. There were two tickets for the glee club fundraiser, along with a letter that read:

_Mom and Dad,_

_Here are two tickets for our glee club fundraiser on Friday night. Hope you come._

_-Audrey_

Finn and Rachel both looked at each other and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the night of the fundraiser and the seats were filled in the auditorium. Most of the glee club had already performed. Nicole had just finished singing her rendition of If I Die Young and she walked over to Audrey, "Oh Audrey your dress is gorgeous!" said Nicole admiring Audrey's short white dress with a black bow around her waist.

Audrey smiled as she fixed her wavy brown hair, "Thank you."

"I'm so glad you got the closing number and not Lindsay."

"Yeah, hey have you seen Hayley tonight?" Audrey asked.

"I heard she didn't come tonight. But I did hear that Mr. Shue is close to kicking her out of glee club."

"What, that's crazy! Mr. Shue would never do that," said Audrey.

"Why are you so surprised Audrey? Hayley hasn't sung a song in glee club since November and if I was Mr. Shue I would kick her off too," said Nicole walking away. Audrey had to talk to Mr. Shue on Monday and try to convince him not to kick Hayley out of glee club.

"Good Luck," said Adam from behind her.

"Thanks," said Audrey as she gave him a kiss before she walked out on stage. The spotlight followed her as she walked to the center of the stage. Audrey stood in front of the microphone and could see her parents in the distance.

"Thank you all for coming here tonight to hear us perform, and to support the glee club. For this last song, I would like to dedicate this to my Mom and Dad. I know I haven't been the best daughter in the world for the past month and this is my apology," said Audrey. Rachel looked at Finn just as Audrey began to sing.

_**For all those times you stood by me  
>For all the truth that you made me see<br>For all the joy you brought to my life  
>For all the wrong that you made right<strong>_

_**For every dream you made come true**_  
><em><strong>For all the love I found in you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be forever thankful, baby<strong>_

_**You're the one who held me up**_  
><em><strong>Never let me fall<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the one who saw me through<strong>_  
><em><strong>Through it all<strong>_

_**You were my strength when I was weak**_  
><em><strong>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<strong>_  
><em><strong>You were my eyes when I couldn't see<strong>_  
><em><strong>You saw the best there was in me<strong>_

_**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**_  
><em><strong>You gave me faith 'cause you believed<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm everything I am<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because you loved me, ooh, baby<strong>_

_**You gave me wings and made me fly**_  
><em><strong>You touched my hand I could touch the sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>I lost my faith, you gave it back to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>You said no star was out of reach<strong>_

_**You stood by me and I stood tall**_  
><em><strong>I had your love, I had it all<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm grateful for each day you gave me<strong>_

_**Maybe, I don't know that much**_  
><em><strong>But I know this much is true<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was blessed because<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was loved by you<strong>_

_**You were my strength when I was weak**_  
><em><strong>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<strong>_  
><em><strong>You were my eyes when I couldn't see<strong>_  
><em><strong>You saw the best there was in me<strong>_

_**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**_  
><em><strong>You gave me faith 'cause you believed<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm everything I am<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because you loved me<strong>_

_**You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me**_  
><em><strong>The light in the dark shining your love into my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>You've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth<strong>_  
><em><strong>My world is a better place because of you<strong>_

_And with that last note the curtain rose to reveal a huge church choir for backup vocals. Everyone clapped and cheered. Rachel was crying and Finn had shed a tear._

_**You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me<strong>_

_**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**_  
><em><strong>You gave me faith 'cause you believed<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm everything I am<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because you loved me<strong>_

_**You were my strength when I was weak**_  
><em><strong>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<strong>_  
><em><strong>You were my eyes when I couldn't see<strong>_  
><em><strong>You saw the best there was in me<strong>_

_**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**_  
><em><strong>You gave me faith 'cause you believed<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm everything I am<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because you loved me<strong>_

_**I'm everything I am**_  
><em><strong>Because you loved me<strong>_

The audience was cheering, clapping and wiping away tears from Audrey's performance. Audrey smiled at the crowd and quickly walked off stage. The glee club praised her performance off stage as well, "Only Audrey could pull off a Celine Dion song," said Carter.

"What a way to end the night. And I just counted up the money and we have enough for Regionals!" said Mr. Shue. The glee club cheered and shouted with the news, Audrey only wished Hayley was there to share the moment with them.

After everyone left for the night, Audrey changed out of her dress and stepped back out on the stage. She walked to the edge and sat down with her legs dangling off. "We forgive you."

"Mom?" said Audrey as her voice echoed throughout the auditorium. She then saw both of them appear through the darkness.

"Audrey that was just-"

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said those things I said and I didn't mean them. It was stupid for me not to talk to you guys and you had every right to see how Adam was with me and I was just horrible."

Finn and Rachel both smiled, "I don't think we have both been more proud to call you our daughter after that song," said Finn.

Audrey smiled and jumped off the stage and ran to give them both a hug. Audrey was happy to hug them again.

"It's so good to hear your voice again," Rachel joked as Audrey let go.

Audrey laughed, "So did you guys raise enough money for Regionals?" asked Finn.

"Yeah even more than enough!" Audrey said enthusiastically as the three of them walked out of McKinley. Finn and Rachel were happy to have their daughter back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay Hayley what's up with you? You have been acting so different these past few months and your Mom and I want to know the truth," said Sam.

"Nothing Dad, nothing is wrong at all, people change!" Hayley shouted.

"People change their favorite color or favorite food but not going to the glee club fundraiser tonight? You love glee club and haven't done photography in months!" shouted Quinn.

"We don't even know you anymore Hayley. You never come out of your room you hardly ever talk to us and it's only if you have to. We want to know what's wrong!" Sam yelled. Ryan and Sydney couldn't sleep form the shouting and yelling so they watched what was going on from the top of the stairs.

At this point Hayley was crying, "I'm a different person now Daddy, I hate photography, I hate horseback riding, I hate playing the guitar, and I hate glee club. So can you all just leave me alone?" Hayley yelled running upstairs. She didn't notice Ryan and Sydney at the top of the stairs and she almost tripped over them.

"Move, you annoying pests!" she shouted before walking into her room and slamming the door shut.

Then Sydney began to cry at the comment, "It's okay Sydney she didn't mean it. She's just mad right now," said Ryan trying to comfort his sister. Quinn and Sam looked up the stairs to see the two of them. Sydney ran down the steps, jumped into her father's arms, and cried into his neck. Ryan then walked into Hayley's room.

"Why do you have to be so mean Hayley? To Mom, to Dad, and to Sydney and me. You're a horrible sister!" said Ryan walking out of her room. He accidentally bumped into Quinn not knowing she was listening.

"You heard me?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah buddy I did," said Quinn wiping away a tear. She put her arm around him and they both headed towards his room.

Hayley had never seen Ryan like that, she didn't know what to say when he left the room. Hayley continued to cry as she pulled out her cell phone and typed a message.

**Hayley:** U there?

**Beth:** Yeah, what is it?

**Hayley:** I broke your promise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I loved the song that Audrey sang, it's one of my favorites and it fits her voice perfectly! If you read the lyrics it fits the situation! I liked how Ryan stepped in and told Hayley how he felt. I hope to have more from Ryan in the new chapters.<strong>_

_**The song was Becasue You Loved Me; by: Celine Dion. If you havent listened to this song before, please do, it's amazing!**_

_**Next Chapter: Finn and Rachel invite Adam over for dinner and Quinn and Sam will find out about Hayley's eating disorder.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	19. Daddy's Here

**Okay I love and hate this chapter. I just feel like it's not my best work. I promise the next chapter will be a lot better! Again I loved all of the reviews I got you are all so amazing! Keep them coming! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, ADAM, LILY, HAYLEY, SCOTT, LINDSAY, JAMES, AND CARTER!**

* * *

><p>"Alright he's on his way. Please don't embarrass me!" said Audrey.<p>

"How would we embarrass you?" asked Finn.

"Many ways Dad, many ways." Finn and Rachel had invited Adam over for dinner that night and Audrey just wanted them to like Adam.

"Does he like football?" asked Finn who was sitting on the couch.

Audrey sighed, "No he doesn't. Like I said before Dad he likes hockey!" said Audrey walking into the kitchen.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Audrey.

Rachel laughed as she finished making dinner, "Don't worry about it Audrey." Then the doorbell rang and Audrey ran to the door.

"I got it!" Audrey shouted to make sure no one else would answer the door.

"Hey," said Adam giving her a kiss.

Audrey smiled, "Hey, are those for me?" she asked pointing to the flowers that were in Adam's hand.

"They're for your Mom."

"Oh, you're lucky she loves flowers," Audrey said as Adam walked in.

"I'm so nervous," said Adam.

"Don't be," said Audrey taking Adam's hand and leading him into the kitchen. Rachel turned around with a big smile on her face.

"Hello, you must be Adam," said Rachel holding out her hand.

Adam smiled as he shook her hand and handed her the flowers, "Hi Mrs. Hudson. These are for you."

"Oh these are beautiful Adam, thank you. Dinner will be ready shortly." Adam and Audrey both nodded and both made their way towards the living room.

"See that wasn't bad now was it?" said Audrey. Adam nodded again and he noticed Finn standing in the living room.

"Hello Sir it's nice to see you again," said Adam with his hand held out. Audrey wanted to laugh at the fact he calls him Sir but she bit her lip and let them talk.

"Hey Adam, Audrey could you give us a minute?" said Finn shaking Adam's hand. Audrey nodded and made her way back towards the kitchen to help her Mom.

"Sir I would just like to say I really care about Audrey. She's smart, beautiful, talented, and I would never hurt her in any way," said Adam.

Finn smiled and nodded, "I'm glad that you think all of those things and you're a great guy for her. But if you do end up hurting her in any way, I'm just letting you know I have a shovel and a big back yard."

Adam's eyes widened, "Of course not Sir I wouldn't ever do that to your daughter."

Finn laughed, "I'm just kidding Adam, and you don't have to call me Sir, call me Mr. Hudson." Adam laughed in response.

"Do you want to watch the Hockey game?" Finn asked.

"Sure," said Adam sitting down on the couch. Finn took a sip of his beer and looked over at Adam, "Want me to get you one?" Finn offered.

"No thanks," said Adam.

Finn laughed, "Good I was testing you."

"Hi Adam!" said Lily running into the living room.

"Hey Lily, are you still taking care of the fish I won for you?"

"Yep!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During dinner things were going smoothly and Adam became less nervous, "So Adam, where did you move from?" asked Rachel.

"Massachusetts we moved to Lima due to my Dad's job," Adam responded.

"Any bother's or sisters?" asked Finn.

"Yeah I have a younger brother named Austin who's Lily's age and I have an older sister named Andrea who's already in college. She's a big fan of yours Mrs. Hudson."

Rachel smiled, "Audrey you never told me that."

Audrey laughed, "Sorry Mom I forgot!"

"Yeah she has seen your show at least six times," Adam added.

"Well tell her I said hi," said Rachel.

"I will," said Adam as he continued to eat. Audrey smiled, she was happy that they were all getting along. By the time they had all finished eating it was time for Adam to leave.

"Thanks again for inviting me over for dinner Mr. and Mrs. Hudson. I had a great time," said Adam.

"No problem Adam it was nice to meet you," said Rachel. Adam smiled and walked out with Audrey. Finn walked towards the window to see what they were doing but he felt his shirt being pulled behind him.

"Let them be Finn," said Rachel.

Outside Adam and Audrey stopped to say goodnight, "I'm glad you had a great time," said Audrey.

"Yeah, they're both really nice. I don't know what I was worried about," said Adam as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Night," said Audrey pulling away.

"Night," said Adam as he walked towards his car. Audrey walked back into the house and saw them cleaning up dinner.

"So what do you think?" asked Audrey.

"He's really sweet and I like him a lot," said Rachel.

"Dad?"

"Yeah I like him too," responded Finn.

Audrey smiled, "Good, I'm glad. Night!" said Audrey giving them both a kiss. Rachel smiled as well, "Night sweetheart."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Beth got the text from Hayley a few days ago, she got a bad feeling inside of her, so she dialed her Moms number. She was going to tell her what was wrong with Hayley.

"Please pick up," Beth said to herself as she walked the streets of Los Angeles.

"Hello?" Quinn answered.

"Mom? Oh thank god! I need to talk to you!" said Beth.

"This is a bad time right now Beth. Sam and I are about to have a meeting with Mr. Shue."

"Mom, this is really important. I need to tell you something!" said Beth.

"I'm sorry Beth I have to go now. I'll call you back okay?"

"Fine," said Beth as she hung up.

_***Back in Lima***_

After Quinn put her phone away, her and Sam walked into Mr. Shue's office and sat in front of him.

"It's so good to see you guys again," said Mr. Shue.

"Same here," said Sam as Quinn gave Mr. Shue a hug.

"Well I called you both in because I'm really concerned about Hayley. In these past few months she has changed."

"We have noticed that too and we aren't even sure what's wrong she won't tell us anything," said Quinn.

While Mr. Shue was talking to Quinn and Sam the New Directions were getting ready for their song for the week which was 'Marchin On' by OneRepublic. Everyone was dressed and ready to go and Audrey walked up to Hayley, "Hey, I'm glad you're singing today," said Audrey but Hayley didn't respond.

"Hayley?"

"I don't feel good," said Hayley as she coughed into her hand. She pulled her hand away to see blood covered all over it. Hayley could not stop coughing up blood.

Audrey panicked and the rest of the New Directions started noticing Hayley, "Ewww!" said Lindsay. After Hayley stopped, her eyes closed and she collapsed on the stage floor.

"Hayley!" Scott shouted as he saw her fall to the floor. He rushed over to her side along with Audrey.

"Oh my god," said Audrey getting on the floor as everyone panicked around her.

"Hayley?" Audrey shook her slightly to see if she would get up but she didn't.

"Adam!" Audrey shouted.

"Yeah?"

"Go get Mr. Shue now!" Audrey demanded as Adam ran as fast as he could. Audrey could tell this was from Hayley's eating disorder. She was scared and was worried for Hayley and this was her worst fear for her.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Carter.

"I don't know I think she just passed out but she isn't waking up," said Audrey.

"Is she unconscious?" asked James. Audrey didn't say anything in response.

"Stay with me Hayley," whispered Audrey as she wiped away a tear.

Back in Mr. Shue's office he was still talking with Quinn and Sam, "She hasn't been singing in glee club and I would hate to kick her off but…" before Mr. Shue could finish Adam was in the doorway tired from running.

"Mr. Shue you have to come quick, it's Hayley," said Adam out of breath. Fear took over Sam and Quinn as Adam said her name.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Shue asked with worry.

"Shh-she was coughing up blood one minute and the next she passed out. But you have to come now!" said Adam as he ran back to the auditorium. Tears were streaming down Quinn's face as the three of them ran towards the auditorium. Mr. Shue went to get the nurse, letting Quinn and Sam get to her first.

Sam and Quinn entered the auditorium seeing their daughter lying on the stage floor helpless. They both ran faster up the stage, Scott and Audrey moved away so they could be with her. Quinn cried even harder seeing the blood on the stage floor, "What's wrong with her?" asked Quinn.

Sam lifted her up slightly and held her as he started to cry, "Daddy's here Hayley. It's going to be okay."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I teared up a little when I wrote that last scene. I hate seeing one of my characters like that. Poor Hayley, right? I can't wait to write the next chapter and it will be a lot better! <strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	20. Fairytales

"Beth you seem distracted," said Jason.

Beth played around with her food, she was worried about Hayley. Jason took Beth out to dinner to her favorite restaurant in Los Angeles. "I'm just a little worried that's all."

"About what?" asked Jason as he took her hand.

"It's Hayley she told me she has bulimia back when I went home for Christmas," said Beth. Jason didn't say anything after that and neither did Beth.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight babe. I really needed this," said Beth.

Jason smiled, "Beth I need to ask you something." Just as Jason finished speaking Beth's cell phone rang. She looked to see who was calling and it was her Mom.

"Oh it's my Mom. I'm sorry Jason I really need to answer this."

Jason smiled, "Go ahead."

"Thanks," said Beth as she answered the call.

"Mom?"

"Beth can you come here? Hayley's in the hospital and we're waiting to find out what's wrong," said Quinn while crying.

"I'm going on the next flight out right now, okay?"

"Alright, I love you."

"Love you too Mom," said Beth hanging up.

"I have to go Jason something's wrong with Hayley," Beth sighed.

"But Beth I wanted to ask you…"

"I know just tell me when I get back okay?" said Beth getting up from the table and placing a quick kiss on his lips.

Jason nodded and Beth made her way out of the restaurant. Jason watched her make her way out the door and sighed. He pulled out a small ring box from his pocket, opened it, and looked at the beautiful ring inside. He was going to propose to her but instead he put the box back in his pocket and asked for the check.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn and Sam were waiting in the waiting room along with Ryan, Sydney, Audrey, Lily, Finn, and Rachel to hear from the doctor. "Hayley Evans' parents?" asked the doctor.

Quinn and Sam stood up, "We're her parents," said Sam.

"Hi I'm Doctor Harrington, well Hayley is very lucky she got here when she did. Can I talk to you both privately?" said Doctor Harrington.

Sam and Quinn both nodded and followed her into a separate room. Finn looked over at Audrey who seemed upset, "Hey everything's going to be fine," said Finn rubbing Audrey's back.

"How do you know that Dad, it all happened right in front of me and I can't help but think the worst," said Audrey.

Quinn and Sam entered the room with Doctor Harrington, "Have you noticed a change in Hayley's weight?"

"Um yeah a little bit but she has spent a lot of time in her room recently so we hardly ever see her," said Quinn wiping away a tear.

Doctor Harrington sighed, "Well I don't know any other way to put this, but Hayley has Bulimia." Sam and Quinn were speechless and didn't know what to say.

Doctor Harrington continued, "The average weight for a seventeen year old female who's five six is about one hundred ten to around one hundred thirty pounds. Hayley's weight is ninety-two pounds, which is unhealthy. As we were checking her, we found she had swelled glands, low blood sugar, and she was very dehydrated."

"What about her coughing up blood, what was that all about?" asked Sam.

"That was a sign of a tear in her stomach which has been treated. These are all symptoms of Bulimia. The distancing is also very common because they don't want family, friends, or peers to find out about their Bulimia," said Doctor Harrington.

"Will she get better?" asked Quinn.

"Yes, Bulimia is curable and treatable but it will take some time for her to get back into regular eating habits and back to being herself."

"Can we see her?" asked Sam.

"She's resting right now but yes, you can see her."

As Sam and Quinn entered the room, they saw Hayley asleep in a blue hospital gown with an IV in her arm. She also had a small wrap around her head from falling hard on the stage. They both went on each side of the bed and pulled over a seat for them to sit on."Why would she do this Sam?"

"I have no idea."

"I'm such a terrible Mother. I didn't even notice and it was going on right in front of us," said Quinn who started to cry again.

"That's not true Quinn you're an amazing Mom and none of us knew. She was hiding it from everyone."

Later Finn and Rachel came in the room with Sydney, Ryan, and Lily, "What's wrong with Hayley?" asked Ryan.

"She's sick that's all," said Finn.

"Where's Audrey?" asked Sam.

"She didn't want to come in," said Rachel.

"Ryan and Sydney can stay with us for the night if that would help," said Finn.

"Thanks," they both said in unison as Sydney and Ryan said their goodbyes.

Rachel walked over to Quinn, "It will be okay, don't worry," said Rachel. Quinn smiled and nodded as she let go of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Finn and Rachel left with the kids, Quinn and Sam stayed with Hayley in her hospital room for the night. Quinn looked over at Sam who was already asleep and it wasn't long before Quinn did the same.

**_Dream_**

"_Come on Daddy, I want to see my new sister!" said a five-year-old Beth pulling her Dad's arm as they walked through the hospital doors._

_Puck laughed, "I'm coming Beth, it is three in the morning and I'm still tired."_

"_I wanna see my new sister!" Beth insisted. _

"_Were almost there," said Puck, he held Beth's hand as they made their way down the hallway. When they arrived at the room, Quinn was in Puck let Beth go in herself. He felt it would have been awkward if he were in there with the four of them. Beth walked through the door to see her Mom in a hospital bed holding a pink bundle in her arms with Sam next to her._

"_Mommy!" Beth exclaimed as she ran over towards her. _

"_Shh, you have to be quiet because she's sleeping," said Quinn._

"_Oh," Beth said quietly._

"_Do you want to see her?" Sam asked. Beth smiled and nodded as Sam lifted her up to see her new sister. _

"_She's pretty, what's her name?" Beth asked._

"_Hayley Marie Evans," said Quinn with a smile._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

_A four-year-old Hayley was laughing and giggling as she ran through the corn maze as she was trying to escape her Mom. "I'm gonna find you Hayley!" said Quinn. Hayley continued running and laughing until someone from behind grabbed her and tickled her._

"_I told you I would find you!" said Quinn and Hayley squealed with laughter. Quinn also laughed at the small blonde._

"_There you are," said Sam as the two walked out of the corn maze._

"_Hi Daddy!" said Hayley._

"_Hi Hayley," said Sam with a smile as he lifted her up. _

_Then Quinn walked over, "Ready to pick some pumpkins?"_

"_Yes!"Hayley exclaimed._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

"_And they lived happily ever after," said Quinn as she closed the book. _

"_Do fairytales come true Mommy?" asked a six-year-old Hayley._

"_Well I got my fairytale ending."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Well I have Beth, I married your Daddy, and then I have you so that's my fairytale ending," said Quinn looking down at Hayley who was on her lap._

"_That's a good fairytale," said Hayley._

_Quinn smiled, "Yes it is. Alright time for bed." Hayley hopped off her lap and headed towards her bed. Quinn pulled over the covers and gave her a kiss goodnight._

"_I love you Mommy."_

"_I love you too Hayley."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

Quinn woke up by a slight touch on her hand. She looked up to see it was Hayley, "Mom?"

"Oh Hayley…" said Quinn.

"My head hurts. What happened?"

"You were in glee club and you started coughing up blood. Then you passed out and hit your head on the stage."

"Oh I remember."

"Hayley why would you ever consider doing Bulimia?"

Hayley took in a deep breath she knew she would find out eventually, "I-I'm not pretty, I'm so fat, and I don't feel beautiful. That's why I did it."

"Hayley I'm not just saying this because I'm your Mom but you are beautiful. You're beautiful in your own way," said Quinn while holding her hand.

Hayley nodded as she began to cry, "I'm sorry Mom for everything I said and did. I never meant it."

Quinn smiled, "I know you are. You had me worried sick when I saw you laying on that stage."

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when I asked you if fairytales come true and you said yours was having Beth, marrying Dad, and having me?"

Quinn thought back to the dream she just had, "Yeah I remember, why?"

"When will I get my fairytale ending?" Hayley asked as she wiped away a tear.

Quinn smiled, "Soon sweetheart. I know you will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later Finn and Rachel came back with Audrey and the kids to visit again, "Why don't you want to see her Audrey? I'm sure she wants to see you," said Rachel.

"I just don't Mom."

Rachel nodded just as Beth walked through the hospital doors, "Hey where's Hayley's room?" Beth asked.

"Beth!" exclaimed Sydney as she ran over and hugged her legs.

"Hey Syd."

"Down the hall on the right," said Rachel.

"Thanks Rachel," said Beth. Sydney let go and Beth made her way down the hall, her heels clicking as they hit the floor. She was still in her dress she wore to dinner, her hair was a mess, and she was extremely tired. Beth entered Hayley's room seeing Quinn and Sam were awake and so was Hayley.

"You promised me Hayley! You promised me you would stop!" said Beth in a harsh tone.

"Wait Beth you knew?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I caught her throwing up in the toilet when I was over for Christmas. She promised me she would stop but she didn't."

"Why didn't you tell us Beth?" asked Quinn.

"We might not be here if you had told us!" said Sam.

"Dad don't yell at her it wasn't her fault," Hayley spoke up.

They were all silent for a minute then Quinn spoke up, "Thanks for coming sweetheart."

Beth smiled, "No problem, anything for my little sister. How are you feeling Hay?"

"I'm feeling better," Hayley responded.

"I'll go get Finn and Rachel," said Sam getting up from his chair.

"You look like you had to be somewhere," said Hayley pointing out Beth's outfit.

"Yeah um, Jason took me out to dinner last night before you called me. He wanted to ask me something but then I left to come and see you." Hayley turned towards Quinn and gave her a look.

"Beth you don't think he was going to pop the question, do you?" asked Hayley. Beth took a minute to think, Hayley was right.

Beth covered her mouth, "Oh my god he was. He was going to ask me!" Beth squealed. Quinn stood up and hugged her.

"Oh Mom don't cry," said Beth.

"I'm just so happy for you sweetheart. You're going to get married!"Just as Quinn and Beth separated Sam, Finn, and Rachel walked in with Ryan, Sydney, and Lily.

"Are you okay Hayley?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah, I am now. Hey where's Audrey?" said Hayley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan walked back out into the waiting room, "Audrey, Hayley wants to see you." Audrey took a deep breath and followed Ryan back to Hayley's room. When Audrey walked in Hayley asked for the rest of them to leave for a minute.

Once they all left Hayley spoke up, "Sit," Hayley said as she tapped the bed. Audrey walked over and sat on the bed next to her.

"That was pretty scary what you saw. Even I didn't know what was going on with me," said Hayley.

"Yeah it was. Hayley I knew about your Bulimia. I feel so bad, I knew and I should've told someone so that you could have gotten better sooner."

"It's not your fault Audrey, it's mine. I'm the one who decided to start Bulimia. Not you."

Audrey started to cry a little, "When you started coughing up the blood and when you passed out in front of me. I-I didn't know what to do, you scared me," said Audrey as Hayley pulled her in for a hug.

"You stayed with me Audrey and you got help. That was the best thing you could do. You're an amazing best friend and I couldn't ask for a better one."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all liked this chapter! Some parts it was hard to put together but I made it work. I thought it would be good to include more of Beth in this chapter. <strong>_

_**Oh and 135 reviews? That's AMAZING! I'm so glad you are all enjoying this story and there's a lot more to come. I think this will be far longer than the first Audrey Hudson story.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	21. Born This Way

**Authors Note PLEASE READ**

**I'm sorry for the late update! I just didn't feel like writing for the past few days and I was a little stuck on how to write this chapter. But after watching my Glee season 2 volume 1 DVD's that are filled with Finchel and Fabrevans I felt the inspiration to write again! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh and thank you all so much, again for all of the reviews! Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ACCEPT: AUDREY. HAYLEY, LILY, ADAM, SCOTT, SYDNEY, RYAN, NICOLE, AVA, JAMES, ALEX, JENNA, CARTER, AND LINDSAY!**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm going to be alone on Valentine's Day," said Nicole.<p>

"You're not the only one," added Carter as the two of them walked into the choir room.

"Hayley you're back! How are you feeling?" asked Nicole.

Hayley smiled, "Much better."

Just as Nicole and Carter took their seats, Hayley whispered to Audrey, "Everyone keeps on asking me that."

"They just want to know how you're doing," said Audrey just as Mr. Shue came in.

"Okay everybody, back in two thousand eleven the glee club put on a number using the song Born This Way by Lady Gaga. Each glee club member made a shirt with their own flaw or characteristic about themselves in big bold letters. Therefore, next week we are going to do the same thing. Think of a shirt idea, create it, and have it ready to wear by next Friday."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Audrey invited the glee girls for a sleep over, "Is Lindsay coming? Please say no," asked Nicole as she came through the door.

"I invited her but she said no and I'm completely fine with that," said Audrey as she headed upstairs with Nicole into her room. The rest of the glee girls were already talking and setting out their sleeping bags on the floor. Audrey put on some music and the six girls started talking about their shirt ideas for glee club.

"Mine's going to say flat chested," said Nicole as all of the girls broke out into laughter.

"Well it's true," Nicole added as she pointed to her boobs.

"What's yours going to say Ava?"

"Dumb blonde, I'm just a little stupid sometimes."

"I want mine to say gullible, once my sister told me Forever 21 was closing at the mall and they were having a huge sale. So I went down there and I even asked the sales woman and she thought I was crazy," said Carter and everyone started laughing again.

"Jenna?"

"Shy, I have always been shy since Kindergarten. But ever since I joined glee club I have gotten better with it."

"What about you Audrey?" asked Ava.

"Theater Nerd."

"That's perfect for you Audrey," said Nicole.

"Insecure is going to be mine," said Hayley. None of the girls asked why she chose that because they all knew why.

Audrey broke the silence by grabbing a pillow and hitting Carter with it. Everyone laughed at the sneak attack "Oh it's on," said Carter as she grabbed a pillow off Audrey's bed and hit her back. Soon everyone joined in on the pillow fight.

"That was fun," said Jenna out of breath. All of the girls nodded and sat back down on the floor and started talking again.

"Is anyone else going to be single on Valentine's Day?" asked Ava raising her hand. Everyone except Audrey raised their hand.

"We suck in the guy department," said Nicole.

"Audrey's the lucky one, she has Adam," said Hayley as Audrey smiled.

"Are you guys doing anything special?"

"He didn't say anything yet but I think he's going to surprise me."

"I wish all of the guys at McKinley were like Adam," said Carter.

Audrey smiled as Ava got up and turned the volume up on Audrey's iHome, "I love this song!"

It was We R Who We R, "Ugh I hate this song," said Jenna as Ava starts singing to the song. All of the girls got up and started singing and dancing to it.

Later that night while everyone was asleep Audrey felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned over to see it was Hayley, "Hey Audrey?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry can I get something to eat?"

Audrey giggled, "Sure I'm a little hungry too."

The two girls made their way down stairs and into the kitchen to get something to eat, "Do you want me to make us grilled cheese?" asked Audrey.

"Sounds good to me," Hayley responded. After Audrey made two grilled cheese sandwiches, she sat down next to Hayley at the kitchen island and handed it to her.

"You know my Dad saw Gods face on one of these?" asked Audrey as she took a bite.

"What, that's just crazy," said Hayley while laughing.

"Yeah he did."

"I had a fun time tonight Audrey."

"I had a great time too," said Audrey just as Finn walked in.

"You didn't make me a grilled cheese?"

Audrey and Hayley both laughed, "Well Dad why don't you make your own and see if you see God's face again?"

"Haha very funny Audrey," said Finn as the two girls got up from their seats.

"Alright we're going back to bed, night Dad," said Audrey placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Night Audrey, night Hayley."

"Night," both girls said in unison as they made their way back upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later it was Valentine's Day and Rachel woke up to a poke on her arm. She opened her eyes to see it was Lily, "Happy Valentime's Day Mommy!"

Rachel smiled, "Happy Valentine's Day to you too Lily Pad, where's Daddy?"

"He's down stawes making bweakfast with Sissy." Rachel got out of bed and headed downstairs with Lily.

"Happy Valentine's Day," said Finn when he saw the two of them walk in the Kitchen.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too," said Rachel who gave him a kiss as he was cooking. Then the doorbell rang and Audrey answered it.

"Flowers for Miss. Audrey Hudson," said the delivery guy.

Audrey smiled as she took the bouquet of red roses from the man, "That's me, thank you," said Audrey shutting the door behind her. She walked back into the kitchen, placed the roses on the kitchen table, and read the card that came with them.

_Audrey,_

_Happy Valentine's Day, meet me at Breadstix tonight at eight. See you there._

_-Adam_

"Are those from Adam?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah they are," said Audrey with a smile.

"How come you didn't get me roses Finn?"

"Rach, I'm taking you out for dinner tonight. How do you know I'm not giving you roses?" said Finn.

Rachel laughed as she gave him a hug, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine Rach. What did the card say?"

"He wants to meet me at Breadstix for dinner tonight at eight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hayley stayed home that night babysitting Ryan and Sydney while Sam and Quinn went out for dinner. Hayley walked into Ryan's room to see him working on his homework, "Need help?" Hayley asked.

"I think I'm good," Ryan responded.

Hayley nodded as she sat on his bed, "I need to tell you something Ryan and Sydney too."

"Did someone say my name?" asked Sydney standing in the doorway.

"Yeah I need to talk to both of you," said Hayley as Sydney sat next to her on the bed. Ryan got up from his desk and sat on the other side of Hayley.

"I'm sorry for how I acted for the past few months. I'm also sorry for calling you annoying pests that night. You guys aren't annoying pests at all. And you were right Ryan I was being mean and I just want to let you both know I'm getting better with my attitude and with my health and I won't be like I was before. Can you guys forgive me?"

Ryan and Sydney looked at each other and smiled, "We forgive you," said Ryan as he gave her a hug and so did Sydney.

Hayley laughed, "Alright it's getting late so Ryan finish up your homework and get ready for bed. Sydney did you brush your teeth?"

"Yep!" said Sydney jumping on Hayley's back for a piggyback ride.

After Sydney and Ryan were in bed, Hayley laid on her bed and thought about how she would be out with Scott tonight and how it was stupid for her to break up with him. All he wanted to do was help her but she didn't accept it. Hayley grabbed her guitar from the side of her bed and plucked a string. She really missed playing the guitar and singing as well as her photography. She then thought of a song to play and she began to strum.

_**I'm so glad you made time to see me**_

_**How's life? Tell me, how's your family?**_

_**I haven't seen them in a while**_

_**You've been good, busier than ever**_

_**We small talk, work and the weather**_

_**Your guard is up, and I know why**_

_**Because the last time you saw me**_

_**Is still burned in the back of your mind**_

_**You gave me roses, and I left them there to die**_

_**So this is me swallowing my pride**_

_**Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night**_

_**And I go back to December all the time**_

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you**_

_**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine**_

_**I go back to December, turn around and make it alright**_

_**I go back to December all the time**_

_**These days, I haven't been sleeping**_

_**Staying up, playing back myself leaving**_

_**When your birthday passed, and I didn't call**_

_**Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times**_

_**I watched you laughing from the passenger side**_

_**And realized I loved you in the fall**_

_**And then the cold came, the dark days**_

_**When fear crept into my mind**_

_**You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye**_

_**So this is me swallowing my pride**_

_**Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night**_

_**And I go back to December all the time**_

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you**_

_**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine**_

_**I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**_

_**I go back to December all the time**_

_**I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile**_

_**So good to me, so right**_

_**And how you held me in your arms that September night**_

_**The first time you ever saw me cry**_

_**Maybe this is wishful thinking**_

_**Probably mindless dreaming**_

_**But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right**_

_**I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't**_

_**So if the chain is on your door, I understand**_

_**This is me swallowing my pride**_

_**Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night**_

_**And I go back to December**_

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you**_

_**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine**_

_**I go back to December, turn around and make it alright**_

_**I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**_

_**I go back to December all the time, all the time**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for taking me out to dinner tonight," said Audrey as she walked into her house with Adam. Finn and Rachel were still out at dinner and Lily was at Carole and Burt's house for the night.

Adam smiled and kissed her on the lips as Audrey put her arms around his neck. "Do you want to go upstairs?" asked Audrey slightly pulling away. Adam nodded and continued kissing her. Once they were in Audrey's room Adam took off his jacket and shoes and started kissing her again on her bed. He was so gentle with Audrey unlike Luke. Adam stopped for a minute to brush a piece of hair out of Audrey's face.

"What?" Audrey asked.

"You're so beautiful."

Audrey smiled as Adam kissed her neck. They continued making out for the next five minutes until Audrey heard the front door shut, "Shit," said Audrey.

"What, what is it?" asked Adam as he stopped kissing her.

"My parents are home and they don't know you're here! If they see you up here with me they're going to flip!"

Adam got off Audrey's bed, "What should I do?"

"Audrey?" said Rachel from downstairs.

"Um, go hide in my bathroom. Go go!" said Audrey throwing his jacket and shoes at him as she pushed him into her bathroom. Audrey quickly changed into her pajamas and threw her hair up in a ponytail.

"In here Mom," shouted Audrey. She sat on her bed and pulled out a magazine to look like she was reading it.

Just then, Rachel walked in, "Hey how did it go with Adam?"

"It was great. What about you and Dad, did he get you roses?" said Audrey.

Rachel laughed, "Yeah he did, he got me a lot of them actually."

"Hey Mom, is it too early to say that I'm in love?"

Rachel smiled and gave her a kiss on her head, "I don't think so sweetheart, Good night."

"Night," said Audrey as Rachel shut the door. Audrey walked over to her bathroom and opened the door to see Adam in front of her.

"You love me?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Good cause I love you too," said Adam giving her one last kiss on the lips.

Audrey pulled away and smiled, "Your best bet for getting out of here is waiting until they go to bed."

"Okay, I'll wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon it was Friday and everyone in the glee club had worn their shirts to school, "Unsure?" asked Audrey referring to Adam's shirt.

"Yeah I'm unsure about a lot of things like my whole college situation, but I'm not unsure about you," said Adam as he took a seat in the choir room next to her.

"Hey!" said Scott as he sat next to Hayley.

"Goofy?" Hayley laughed.

"Well I am aren't I?" It wasn't long before Lindsay walked in wearing her shirt that said "Bitch"

"What are you looking at Hudson?" said Lindsay. Audrey didn't say anything back because it wasn't worth it.

"Wow your shirts look amazing you guys! Lets head down to the auditorium so we can perform our number," said Mr. Shue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**[Scott:]**

It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M-M-M-M

Just put your paws up

'Cause you were born this way, baby

**[Nicole:]**

My mama told me when I was young

We are all born superstars

She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on

In the glass of her boudoir

**[Audrey:]**

"There's nothing wrong with lovin' who you are"

She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"

**[Audrey with Nicole:]**

"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,

Listen to me when I say"

**[New Directions: Audrey]**

I'm beautiful in my way

'Cause God makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret

Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way

**[New Directions: Lindsay]**

Ooo there ain't no other way

Baby I was born this way

Baby I was born this way (born this way)

Ooo there ain't no other way

Baby I was born this way

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way

**[Adam:]**

Don't be a drag – just be a queen

**[Ava:]**

Don't be a drag – just be a queen

**[James:]**

Don't be a drag – just be a queen

Don't be!

**[Hayley:]**

Give yourself prudence

And love your friends

Subway kid, rejoice your truth

In the religion of the insecure

I must be myself, respect my youth

**[Audrey:]**

A different lover is not a sin

Believe capital H-I-M

**[Audrey with Hayley:]**

I love my life I love this record and

Mi amore vole fe yah (love needs faith)

**[New Directions (with Audrey):]**

I'm beautiful in my way

'Cause God makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret

Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way

**[New Directions (with Jenna):]**

Ooo there ain't no other way

Baby I was born this way

Baby I was born this way

Ooo there ain't no other way

Baby I was born this way

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way

**[Alex:]**

Don't be a drag, just be a queen

Whether you're broke or evergreen

You're black, white, beige, chola descent

You're lebanese, you're orient

Whether life's disabilities

Left you outcast, bullied, or teased

Rejoice and love yourself today

'Cause baby you were born this way

**[Audrey and Nicole:]**

No matter gay, straight, or bi

Lesbian, transgendered life

I'm on the right track baby

I was born to survive

No matter black, white or beige

Chola or orient made

I'm on the right track baby

I was born to be brave

**[New Directions (with Hayley leading & Audrey on riffs):]**

I'm beautiful in my way

'Cause God makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret

Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way

Ooo there ain't no other way

Baby I was born this way

Baby I was born this way

Ooo there ain't no other way

Baby I was born this way

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way

I was born this way hey!

I was born this way hey!

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way hey!

I was born this way hey!

I was born this way hey!

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way hey!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for introducing Ava so late in the story. There are also two other glee club members named Ethan and Liam but I just never got around to introducing them in the story. <strong>_

_**I would like to thank Olivia Marie 20 for the Born This Way idea and for helping me with shirt ideas for the glee club!**_

_**Songs used: Back To December by: Taylor Swift and Born This Way by Lady Gaga**_

_**Next Chapter: Mr. Shue wants Audrey and Lindsay perform a number together at Regionals because he wants them to get along. Audrey also try's out for the school play but something happens that prevents her from that and from Regionals.**_


	22. Princesses and Auditions

**I can't believe I'm already at 22 chapters! I don't know how long this will go on for but I will let you all know when I have an idea of when it will. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! I got only two reviews last chapter and I was a little disappointed. But otherwise, enjoy! **

**BTW: This chapter takes place in early to mid March!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, LILY, HAYLEY, AND LINDSAY! **

* * *

><p>"Good luck on your audition tomorrow," said Hayley walking beside Audrey.<p>

"Thanks I hope I get the part." McKinley's musical this year was going to be Mama Mia and Audrey was auditioning for the lead role as Sophie.

"That's going to be a lot to juggle don't you think Audrey? We have that test in history tomorrow, preparing for Regionals, now the musical?"

"I'll be fine Hayley, I can handle it. I have to go, Mr. Shue said he wanted to see me," said Audrey.

"Okay bye!" said Hayley walking away. Audrey entered Mr. Shue's office to see Lindsay in one of the seats in front of his desk.

"Hey Audrey, glad you could make it," said Mr. Shue.

"What is Audrey doing here?"

"I need to talk to both of you." Audrey took a seat next to Lindsay and listened to what Mr. Shue had to say.

"I know you girls haven't gotten a long from day one but I want that to change so I have decided that both of you are going to work together on our song for Regionals. You will both have the lead vocals."

"What, are you crazy Mr. Shue? Lindsay and I can barely be in the same room with each other let alone work together!"

"Audrey's right Mr. Shue we hate each other too much to work together on a song for Regionals."

Mr. Shue sighed, "I know this is going to be hard for both of you but I'm doing this for everyone. I'm tired of seeing you two fighting all the time. You two have the best voices in glee club and I know with your voices we can win Regionals and head off to Nationals."

Audrey and Lindsay both looked at each other, "What's the song?"

Mr. Shue smiled and handed the two of them sheet music, "Edge of Glory?" Audrey asked.

"It will be great for you two and the glee club as a whole to sing," said Mr. Shue.

"Fine," said Lindsay as she got up from her seat and started walking out.

Mr. Shue shook his head, "Are you okay with this Audrey?"

"Not really but I can deal with it. If it will get us to Nationals then I'm up for it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you want more tea queen Rachel?" asked Lily who was in her princess costume. Finn and Rachel were playing Princess with Lily that afternoon.

"Of course," said Rachel with a smile. The two of them sat at the small tea table Lily got for Christmas as Lily was pretending to pour more tea into Rachel's cup.

"I think this crown is a little too small," said Finn as he adjusted his king crown on his head.

Rachel laughed, "Well your head is a little big in general honey."

"King Finn do you want more tea?" Lily asked.

"I would love some more," said Finn. Lily pretended to pour more tea into Finns cup as well.

Rachel soon got up from her place, "Where are you goin Queen Rachel?" Lily asked.

"Well Princess Lily the Queen has to start dinner." Lily sighed as she continued playing Princess with Finn and it wasn't long before Audrey came home. She walked in to see Finn with Lily and Audrey laughed at the scene.

"Playing Princess again?" Audrey asked as she walked into the kitchen while pointing to Rachel's crown.

"Yeah, I had to stop so I could start dinner. So, what's up with you?"

"Well Mr. Shue wanted to talk to me this afternoon and he basically wants me and Lindsay to sing a song together at Regionals which means us working together."

"Did he say why?" Rachel asked.

"He thinks with our voices together that we could win Regionals."

"I know you hate her Audrey but your best bet is to put up with her until Regionals is over."

"Yeah and if it can get us to Nationals then I'm up for it," said Audrey taking the crown off Rachel's head and placing it on her own head.

"Hey that's my crown," said Rachel while laughing as Audrey walked out of the kitchen.

After dinner that night, Audrey was up in her room, studying and preparing for her audition. She had been up in her room for about two hours with textbooks and papers all around her bed along with sheet music for her audition the next day.

"Hey we're watching a movie downstairs if you want to join us," said Rachel entering Audrey's room.

"I'm a little busy right now Mom," said Audrey while writing something down.

"You seem stressed sweetheart, you need a break."

"I can't Mom, I have a big test tomorrow in history, and I still have to practice my song for my audition tomorrow," said Audrey.

"Alright you win, just don't be up too late," said Rachel as she left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Lily Pad time for bed," said Finn as he put her in bed with Rachel behind him.

"Song or story tonight?" Rachel asked as she sat on Lily's bed.

"Song, but I want Daddy to sing too!"

"Well that's a change," said Finn.

"What song?" Rachel asked as she pulled the covers over Lily.

"Mommy and Daddy's song!"

Rachel and Finn both laughed as they began to sing 'Faithfully'. After they finished they noticed that Lily had fallen asleep. They both placed a kiss on her head and made their way out of her room. Finn noticed Audrey's light was still on in her room as he walked into the hallway. He opened her door to see Audrey lying on her bed, asleep. Finn walked over to her bed and placed all of her books and sheet music on the floor so that her bed was clear. He pulled the covers over her and smiled at his sleeping daughter as he turned her light off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My throat feels weird," said Audrey as she left the choir room the next day.

"Wait let me get this straight, Mr. Shue wants you and Lindsay to work on a song for Regionals together?" said Hayley walking next to her.

"Yeah, I know it's crazy but he thinks us singing together will give us a better chance at us win Regionals," said Audrey.

Hayley nodded in response, "Alright good luck with the audition!"

"Thanks," said Audrey with a smile. She opened the auditorium doors and sat next to the other students who were auditioning for other roles in the musical.

It wasn't long before Audrey was called up, "Now this is Audrey Hudson, she's the one I was telling you about. She's the daughter of Rachel Hudson," whispered the director.

"Rachel Hudson, the Broadway actress?" asked the other director.

"Yep, I heard she's one hell of a singer, just like her mother."

"We'll see."

Audrey stepped on to the stage and walked towards the microphone, "Hi I'm Audrey Hudson, and I'll be auditioning for the role for Sophie." The two directors nodded and let Audrey sing. However, when Audrey started to sing her voice sounded different, scratchier and off pitch.

"Are you sure this is Rachel Hudson's daughter?" said the director.

"I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong," said Audrey into the microphone.

"Okay, next!" the one director shouted.

Audrey was stunned, "Wait give me another chance!"

"Listen Aubrey…"

Audrey interrupted him, "Its Audrey, with a d!"

"Audrey, I'm sorry. I think something's wrong with your voice. I suggest go to a doctor and see what's wrong."

Audrey coughed, "Fine."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I have a question for you all, <span>do you like when I add the lyrics for songs in the story?<span> Because I got a review saying I shouldn't, I tried it in this chapter and it was difficult not adding them in. I'm sorry for this chapter being short. I hope for the next one to be longer!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	23. Movies

**I'm sorry this took a while to update! I've just been busy enjoying my summer! I really like this chapter and I hope you all will too!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, HAYLEY, SCOTT, LILY, LINDSAY, SYDNEY, RYAN, AND ADAM THE FISH!**

* * *

><p>The next morning Lily walked into Audrey's bedroom to see if she was awake. She walked over to find Audrey still asleep.<p>

"Audwey, you still sleepin?"

Lily started to poke her, "Sissy?"

Audrey groaned, "What?" she said with a scratchy voice. Audrey sat up and noticed her voice was different. She looked at the clock and noticed it was ten fifteen.

"Oh god I'm so late," she said before she coughed.

Just as Audrey was about to get out of bed Rachel walked in, "You're not going to school today."

"What?" asked Audrey as Lily walked out of the room.

"You obviously don't remember us going to the doctor yesterday."

"Oh right, I have Laryngitis. It feels like I'm dying."

Rachel laughed. "You're not dying sweetheart. Your voice just needs some rest that's all. Here, drink this," said Rachel as she handed Audrey a cup of hot tea.

"What about my singing voice, what about Regionals?"

"You'll be fine Audrey, I actually had Laryngitis when I was sixteen and I was worried just as you are. But all it took was rest and silence," said Rachel placing a quick kiss on Audrey's head. Audrey smiled as Rachel made her way to Audrey's DVD player.

"What are you doing?"

Rachel held up Audrey's favorite movie Breakfast at Tiffany's and put it in the DVD player.

Audrey smiled, "Audrey I'm your Mother, don't you think I know what movie makes you feel better?"

Audrey laughed a little, "Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome, and no talking," said Rachel as she walked out of Audrey's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the end of the day Hayley walked over to Audrey's locker, "Hey," said Scott walking over to her.

Hayley smiled, "Hey."

"How do you know Audrey's locker combination?"

"I'm her best friend, plus she told me it before. I'm going to give her the homework we got today," said Hayley opening the locker and grabbing books.

"That's nice of you."

Hayley nodded, "Scott, I've been thinking and I just want to say that I'm sorry for yelling at you and fighting and…"

"Shhhhh, Hayley. You don't need to be sorry. Its fine," said Scott putting his hand on her shoulder.

Hayley bit her lip and placed a kiss on his lips, "What if I said that I wanted us to, get back together?"

Scott smiled and pulled her in by her hips, "I'm up for that."

Hayley smiled and kissed him again, "I missed doing that."

"Me too. So what do you say for a movie tonight? You can pick."

"Sounds good to me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily walked into Audrey's room with a small bag, "I am nuwse Lily, and I'm gunna take care of you today!"

Audrey smiled as Lily climbed up on the bed, "Okay, I'm gunna chweck your heart!" said Lily as she took out her toy stethoscope out of her bag and put it against Audrey's heart.

"Good, now let me check your thwoat," said Lily as Audrey opened her mouth and Lily looked in from a distance.

"It's a wittle wed in there, but you'll get better!" said Lily as she placed a kiss on Audrey's forehead. Audrey smiled and tapped her nose.

"Can I come in?" asked Hayley as she walked in the room.

"Hay Hay!" Lily exclaimed as she ran over to hug her.

"Hey Lily! Taking care of your big sister?"

"Yep!" said Lily letting go and leaving the room.

"She's so sweet," said Hayley.

Audrey smiled and was about to speak but she was interrupted by Hayley, "Hey hey hey, no talking. Your Mom told me to make sure you didn't talk."

Hayley jumped on Audrey's bed, "Here I brought you your homework. You're lucky it's not a lot."

Audrey nodded and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down, "How was glee club?"

"It was good, everyone says they hope you feel better and Lindsay's all excited because you have Laryngitis and she thinks she's going to sing without you at Regionals."

Audrey rolled her eyes as Hayley moved next to her, "Well I talked to Scott today."

Audrey's eyes widened and Hayley laughed, "And we're going out to see a movie tonight." Audrey quickly wrote on the piece of paper again.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for both of you!"

Hayley laughed and gave her a hug, "Thanks, alright I better get going and get ready for my date!"

Audrey smiled and waved goodbye Hayley stuck out her tongue and laughed, "Bye!"

Audrey looked at her phone to see a new message from Adam, "Hey babe I missed you today. I hope you get better soon. I'll come over tomorrow after hockey practice. Love you." Audrey smiled as she closed her phone.

"Mommy can I feed Adam the fishy now?" said Lily looking up from the picture she was drawing.

"Sure, go ahead."

Lily got up from the floor and dashed upstairs into her room. She grabbed the fish food and walked over to Adam. However, when she saw him he was at the top of the water on his back, "Adam?"

Lily tapped the glass but he did not move, "Adam wake up!"

Adam still did not move and Lily started to cry, "Adam?"

Lily ran out of her room and went downstairs, "Mommy!"

"What is it Lily, what's wrong?" said Rachel lifting her up.

"Adam not waking up!"

"Oh no," Rachel said under her breath as she went back upstairs with Lily following behind. Rachel walked into Lily's room to find Adam the fish at the top of the water, not moving.

Rachel panicked, "It's okay Lily he's just in a deep sleep."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that it's hard to wake him up, he'll be okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel waited for Finn to get home to tell him that Adam the fish passed away. She was hoping he knew how to tell Lily he died, "Hey Rach, I'm home."

"Hey, I need to talk to you," said Rachel pulling him into the kitchen.

"What, what's wrong?"

"Um Adam passed away a few hours ago," said Rachel biting her lip.

"What? Adam died! That's terrible how's Audrey doing?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "No not that Adam, Adam the fish!"

"Oh, well what did you say to her?"

"That he was in a deep sleep and that he was going to be okay."

"Why'd you do that Rachel? She's going to think he's coming back to life but he isn't."

"I panicked! I was hoping you could tell her."

"Thanks Rach, thanks a lot," said Finn.

"I'm sorry Finn. She's going to be so upset."

Later that night Finn was giving Lily a bath, "Look at me Daddy!" said Lily blowing bubbles in the water.

Finn laughed, "Okay Lily Pad, time to get out."

"Do I have to Daddy?" said Lily splashing water in the tub.

"Yeah it's time to come out." Finn lifted her out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her.

"Lily?"

"Yeah Daddy?"

"Remember how Mommy said that Adam the fish was in a deep sleep?"

"Yeah, he should wake up soon!"

Finn took a deep breath, "Well he isn't really asleep, he died." Lily put her head down and started to cry as Finn lifted her up.

"It's okay Lily."

"I loved him," said Lily while crying.

"I know you did."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That movie was so funny," said Hayley as Scott pulled into her driveway.

"Yeah it really was. I'm so glad we're back together," said Scott.

"Me too." Scott pulled her in for a kiss, which turned into multiple kisses.

"I have to go," said Hayley giving him one last kiss.

Hayley got out of the car, "Hey Hayley?" said Scott before driving away.

"Yeah?"

"You looked beautiful tonight."

Hayley smiled, "Thanks Scott."

Scott pulled away and Hayley walked into her house to find her Mom and Sydney watching a movie on the couch. "Hey how was your date with Scott?" Quinn asked.

"It was great," said Hayley collapsing on the couch.

"Ooooo someone's in love!" said Sydney.

Hayley laughed, "Yes, Sydney I think I am. Are Dad and Ryan still at the baseball game?"

"Yeah they won't be home until later tonight."

"Do you want a cookie Hayley? Mommy and I baked them!"

"No thanks I'm good."

"Hayley…" said Quinn.

Hayley rolled her eyes, "I'm full, I shared a large popcorn with Scott, and I got some candy too! I'm being honest."

"Okay, I'm just making sure."

"What movie are you guys watching?"

"Finding Nemo! We just started it," said Sydney.

"I love this movie," said Hayley walking over to sit next to them.

Quinn smiled as she watched the movie with her daughters, "We should do this more often," said Quinn.

"Yeah, Just the three of us and not the boys!" said Sydney whose head was in Quinn's lap as she played with Sydney's hair.

Quinn and Hayley both laughed. "I'd like that too," said Hayley.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I really hope to have the next chapter up at least by Saturday because I'm going on vacation for a few days starting Sunday and I would hate to keep you all waiting for the next chapter during then.<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	24. It's Okay Lindsay

**Yay I wrote it before Saturday! I'm sorry if there are any spelling, or grammar errors in this. It's three in the morning where I am and I'm super tired. I hope you all like it!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, HAYLEY, ADAM, SCOTT, LINDSAY, ALEX, CARTER, RYAN, SYDNEY, LILY, AND LINDSAY'S DAD AND MOM!**

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do? Regionals is next week and Audrey's still isn't ready!" said Carter.<p>

"Carter I'm better I think I will be able to sing at Regionals."

"You think?" asked Alex.

"Audrey are you sure you can sing at Regionals?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, honest."

Just as they were dismissed, Audrey caught up with Lindsay in the hallway, "Lindsay."

"What Audrey?"

"We need to rehearse the song for Regionals. I was thinking about meeting in the Auditorium at three?"

"Sounds good," said Lindsay just before she walked away.

At three o' clock, Lindsay walked on the stage where she saw Audrey at the piano, "Alright let's get this over with."

Audrey rolled her eyes and started pressing keys on the piano, "So do want to start with the first verse or do you want me to?"

"I want it," said Lindsay in a rude tone.

"Okay that's fine."

"My voice would sound better anyways at the beginning."

Audrey stopped at stood up from the piano, "God damn it Lindsay, why do you always have to do that? You only care about yourself. You're mean, selfish, and bitchy and right now, I don't need any of that. We need to win Regionals this year so we can go to Nationals. And if you're going to act like this, I'm not singing this song with you. So you need to change your attitude."

"I'm sorry," said Lindsay softly.

Audrey was confused, "What?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Um, sure?"

Lindsay took a deep breath, "My Mom loved to sing, it's what she loved to do. When I was little I would hear her singing in the kitchen cooking dinner and she would sing to me before I went to bed. She's the one who taught me to sing in the first place. She got me voice lessons when I was six and ever since then I loved to sing too."

Audrey noticed that Lindsay started to cry a little, "My Mom and I were so close and we did everything together. When I was thirteen, she dropped me off at my voice lesson and when my lesson was over she wasn't there to pick me up. I waited an hour for her to come but my Dad finally called me and said he was picking me up. When I saw him he was crying and really upset. He told me that my Mom was hit and killed by a drunk driver and that she died on impact. I never got to say goodbye to her or tell her that I loved her."

"Oh Lindsay, that's terrible. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah it is."

"What about your Dad?" Audrey asked.

Lindsay chuckled through her tears, "Ever since my Mom died we barely talk anymore. He's working all the time. I spent my last birthday and Christmas alone. He really doesn't even care about me. I asked him to come see the glee club perform at Sectionals and he just turned me down."

Lindsay took another deep breath and wiped away a tear as Audrey continued listening, "I really miss her, she never got to see me date, get married, have kids. It's a horrible thing to think about."

"Is that why you're so mean to people?"

"Yeah, coming into high school I was angry and mad at the world for what happened and I took it out on the wrong people. Audrey, you are so lucky to have a family who loves and cares about you every day. You have amazing friends, and you have probably the sweetest boyfriend any girl could have. But, most of all you still have your Mom. Do you know what I would do to have that?"

Audrey nodded, "I'm so sorry Lindsay for everything you have gone through."

"It's okay," said Lindsay giving her a hug.

Audrey smiled, "Why don't we skip rehearsal today?"

Lindsay laughed, "I'm up for that." Audrey and Lindsay grabbed their bags and started making their way out of the auditorium.

"You punched me pretty good back in January. You really know how to fight," said Lindsay.

Both girls laughed, "You know, you should try asking your Dad again and see if he'll come and see you at Regionals."

"I'll ask but I doubt it."

Later when Audrey walked into her house, set her keys on the small table by the door, and placed her bag on the floor, "Hey how did rehearsing with Lindsay go?" Rachel asked. Audrey didn't respond she walked up to Rachel and gave her a hug.

"I love you Mom."

Rachel smiled, "I love you too sweetheart, but what was that for?"

"What, can't I hug my Mom and tell her I love her?" Audrey said while pulling away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad can I come in?" asked Lindsay knocking on her Dad's office door.

"Sure Lindsay come in," said he Dad who was on his computer.

"I want to ask you something Dad and I really want you to listen."

He closed his laptop and looked up at his daughter, "Okay I'm listening."

"The glee club is going to Regionals next week and I'm one of the leads in the song we're singing. I really want you to be there for me."

"I don't know Lindsay, I'm really busy with work."

"Dad you've been saying that as an excuse ever since Mom died. Just please come, for once!"

"I'll see," he said opening his laptop again. Lindsay walked away and slammed the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon it was the day of Regionals and Audrey's voice was back to normal. While the glee club was back stage getting ready Audrey and Lindsay were practicing their parts, "Did you ask your Dad if he could come?"

"I did but I don't think he's coming."

Audrey nodded and after they finished she walked towards Hayley, Scott, and Adam. "Hey babe, good luck," said Adam placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah show Lindsay who's the better singer," said Hayley.

"Don't say that," said Audrey.

"What? I thought you hated Lindsay?" Scott asked.

"Let's just say I've seen Lindsay as a different person since we've started working together."

Back out in the audience Finn, Rachel, Quinn, and Sam took their seats and then a man walked up to them, "Can I sit in this seat?" he said.

"Sure," said Finn as he took the empty seat next to him.

"Have you been to any of these before?"

"Yeah a lot of them actually," said Finn.

"This is my first, my daughter Lindsay is in the New Directions, I think that's the name."

Quinn, Sam, and Rachel overheard the conversation and Sam wanted to personally talk to him but Quinn told him not to.

"Oh mine too."

"Oh sorry I'm Harry James," said Lindsay's Dad holding out his hand.

"Finn Hudson," he said shaking his hand.

Backstage Hayley got a text, "Hey Audrey, my Mom just texted me saying that Lindsay's Dad is here."

Audrey's eyes widened, "I'll be right back." Audrey quickly found Lindsay to tell her.

"Lindsay, you Dad's here!"

"What, really?"

"Yeah he is," said Audrey.

Lindsay smiled, "Wow now I'm nervous."

"It's okay, my Mom always told me that if I get nervous just take deep breaths and to relax. Also just think about your Mom."

"Thanks Audrey."

'No problem, see you out there."

It wasn't long before the music started to play. Lindsay gripped her microphone tightly, and began to sing.

_**[Lindsay]**_

_**There's no reason you and me should be alone**_

_**Tonight, yeah babe**_

_**Tonight, yeah babe**_

_**There's no reason you shouldn't take me home tonight**_

Then Audrey stepped out on stage.

_**[Audrey]**_

_**I need a man who thinks it right when it's so wrong,**_

_**Tonight yeah babe,**_

_**Tonight yeah babe,**_

_**Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight**_

_**[Lindsay and Audrey]**_

_**It's time to feel the rush,**_

_**To push the dangerous**_

_**I'm gonna run back to, to the edge with you**_

_**Where we can both fall in love**_

_**[Lindsay, Audrey, and the New Directions]**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory,**_

_**And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory,**_

_**And I'm hanging on a moment with you,**_

_**I'm on the edge**_

_**The edge**_

_**The edge**_

_**The edge**_

_**The edge**_

_**The edge**_

_**The edge**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory**_

_**And I'm hanging on a moment with you**_

_**I'm on the edge with you**_

_**[Lindsay]**_

_**Another shot, before we kiss the other side,**_

_**Tonight, yeah babe**_

_**Tonight, yeah babe**_

_**I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight**_

_**Alright, alright**_

_**[Audrey]**_

_**Pull out your shade 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames**_

_**Tonight, yeah babe**_

_**Tonight, yeah babe**_

_**... the burden of my name, tonight, tonight**_

_**[Lindsay and Audrey]**_

_**It's time to feel the rush**_

_**To push the dangerous**_

_**I'm gonna run back to, to the edge with you**_

_**Where we can both fall in love**_

_**[Lindsay, Audrey, and the New Directions]**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory,**_

_**And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory,**_

_**And I'm hanging on a moment with you,**_

_**I'm on the edge**_

_**The edge**_

_**The edge**_

_**The edge**_

_**The edge**_

_**The edge**_

_**The edge**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory**_

_**And I'm hanging on a moment with you**_

_**I'm on the edge with you**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You did great Lindsay."

"So did you Audrey," said Lindsay as Audrey told her to turn around.

Behind Lindsay was her Dad, "I'll leave you two to talk," said Audrey walking away.

"So you actually came to this one."

"Lindsay I'm so sorry. I should've came to the others when you asked me."

"Yeah Dad, you really haven't been there for me these past few years."

"I know Lindsay and again I'm sorry. But wow, you were amazing up there, your Mom would've been so proud of you."

Lindsay leaned in to give him a hug, "Thanks Dad."

"I really wish we weren't so distant like we have been."

"Well Dad it's a little too late for that. I'm going to college in August and we will still be distant like we've always been."

Both Audrey and Hayley squealed as Adam and Scott carried them on their backs running out of the stage doors. Eventually Adam and Scott both stopped to let them down, "Alright so I'll call you?" asked Adam.

"Yep, See ya!" said Audrey. Scott and Hayley said their goodbyes as well.

"I can't believe we're going to Nationals! This is crazy," said Hayley.

"Yeah I'm so excited," said Audrey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Quinn and Sam invited the Hudson's over for dinner to celebrate, "You were both fantastic as always," said Rachel.

"Yeah when I found out that was Lindsay's Dad next to us I wanted to beat the crap out of him," said Sam.

Everyone laughed at the dinner table, "Finn you were so relaxed when it was her Dad," said Quinn.

"Well believe me I'm with Sam, I wanted to hurt the guy too."

"Where's Nationals at this year?" asked Ryan.

Audrey took a bite of her food, "Chicago."

"Can we go?" asked Sydney with excitement.

"No, the girls just go and we stay here," said Quinn pressing down Sydney's hair.

"Did you guys have fun in New York when you went to Nationals?" asked Hayley.

"Yeah we had a great time, except for the part how we were all squeezed into two rooms," said Finn.

"That must have been un comfortable," said Audrey.

'Yeah it was, thanks for hitting me in the head with that pillow Quinn."

Quinn laughed, "Yeah sorry about that."

"Mommy I'm done," said Sydney.

"Alright go ahead," said Quinn.

"Hey Sydney can you take Lily with you to play? She's done too," said Rachel.

"Sure," said Sydney lifting Lily up and carrying her into the other room.

"So Hayley you got into NYU?" asked Finn.

"Yep, so Audrey and I will be close and we'll be together in New York."

"I can't wait for the parties!" said Audrey which made Finn and Rachel give her a look.

"I'm just kidding!"

"Good, you better be," said Rachel jokingly.

Audrey turned towards Hayley and mouthed the words, "I'm not kidding."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I didn't put in all of the lyrics this time so it was shorter. There was a lot of Lindsay in this and went more into her character and her background. <strong>_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Next Chapter: Ryan has trouble in baseball, Adam sings a song to Audrey, and the journey to Prom begins!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	25. Will You Go To Prom With Me?

**Hey everyone I'm back from vacation! I had a great time but now I'm ready to start writing again! I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but it's just a lead into the two upcoming prom chapters which I am very excited to write! **

**I hope you all like it! Oh and PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, HAYLEY, LILY, ADAM, SCOTT, LUKE, ALEX, AND NICOLE!**

* * *

><p>As Hayley walked down the hallway at McKinley and noticed posters hanging on the walls. She walked towards them to get a better look. The poster read <em>Vote Lindsay and Luke for Prom King and Queen. <em>Hayley's jaw dropped and went to find Audrey in the cafeteria.

"Guess who Lindsay's date is for prom?" Hayley said as she ran over to the lunch table where Audrey was sitting.

"Who?"

"Luke!"

"What, that's crazy!"

"I know right? My Mom wants me to run for prom queen, but I don't know if I want to."

"You should, I think you would win," said Audrey throwing away the remains of her lunch.

"Really?"

"Yeah, hey has Scott asked you yet?"

"No, I don't know what he's waiting for."

"He will don't worry," said Audrey as the two of them walked out of the cafeteria.

Hayley smiled, "What about Adam?"

"No he didn't ask me yet either."

Later, during glee club Adam stood up and asked Mr. Shue if he could sing something for Audrey. He grabbed a guitar and started to strum.

**Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City  
>I'm a thousand miles away<br>But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do  
>Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true<strong>

**Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance**  
><strong>I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen<strong>  
><strong>Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise<strong>  
><strong>I'm by your side<strong>

**Oh it's what you do to me**  
><strong>Oh it's what you do to me<strong>  
><strong>Oh it's what you do to me<strong>  
><strong>Oh it's what you do to me<strong>  
><strong>What you do to me<strong>

**Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard**  
><strong>But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar<strong>  
><strong>We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would<strong>  
><strong>My word is good<strong>

**Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say**  
><strong>If every simple song I wrote to you<strong>  
><strong>Would take your breath away, I'd write it all<strong>  
><strong>Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all<strong>

**Oh it's what you do to me**  
><strong>Oh it's what you do to me<strong>  
><strong>Oh it's what you do to me<strong>  
><strong>Oh it's what you do to me<strong>

**A thousand miles seems pretty far**  
><strong>But they've got planes and trains and cars<strong>  
><strong>I'd walk to you if I had no other way<strong>  
><strong>Our friends would all make fun of us<strong>  
><strong>And we'll just laugh along because we know<strong>  
><strong>That none of them have felt this way<strong>

**Delilah I can promise you**  
><strong>That by the time that we get through<strong>  
><strong>The world will never ever be the same<strong>  
><strong>And you're to blame<strong>

**Hey there Delilah**  
><strong>You be good and don't you miss me<strong>  
><strong>Two more years and you'll be done with school<strong>  
><strong>And I'll be making history like I do<strong>

**You'll know it's all because of you**  
><strong>We can do whatever we want to<strong>  
><strong>Hey there Delilah here's to you<strong>  
><strong>This one's for you<strong>

Audrey wiped away a tear when he stopped. Adam walked over to her and whispered, "Will you go to prom with me?"

Audrey giggled, "Yes of course I will." She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lily go clean up your toys in the living room," said Rachel as she walked into the kitchen.

"Do I have to Mommy?" Lily pouted.

"Yes you do."

"Okay." As Lily left Finn walked in.

"Need help?" Finn offered as he started loading the dishwasher for her.

"Thanks," she said placing a kiss on his cheek. The radio was playing and soon the song My Girl started to play. Finn stopped what he was doing, took Rachel's hand, and pulled her over to the open area in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" said Rachel as Finn started to dance with her.

"_I got sunshine, on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May. I guess you say, what can make me feel this way. My girl,"_ Finn sung aloud with the song making Rachel laugh as they danced.

Audrey then walked down and noticed them dancing. Finn twirled her around and she put her head against his chest. Audrey smiled at her Mom and Dad and watched them from afar until the song ended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the weekend, Audrey pulled into the parking lot at Hayley's stable where she did horseback riding. As soon as Audrey stepped out of her car, she was taken back by the smell. She started walking around, "Hayley?" Audrey shouted. She finally found her grooming one of the horses.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," said Audrey.

Hayley laughed, "You look lost, city girl."

"Hayley, I'm from New York City. The closest thing to nature there is Central Park."

Hayley stopped brushing the horse, "What did you want to ask me?"

"Oh if Scott asked you to prom yet, because I'm going to start dress shopping soon and I want you to come with me."

Hayley sighed, "No he hasn't but I think I'm going to ask him myself on Monday."

"Want to pet her?" Hayley offered referring to the chestnut colored horse next to her.

"Sure, what's her name?" Audrey asked as she stroked the horse on her neck.

"Lucky. I ride her all the time, she's practically my horse."

Audrey smiled, "I'm not riding her though. Don't you think about it Hayley."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On Monday Hayley and Audrey were eating lunch with the other glee girls in the cafeteria, "Just go up and ask him," said Nicole.

Hayley nodded and started to get up from her seat, "Good luck," Audrey whispered.

"How am I supposed to ask her?" said Scott.

"Make it romantic, girls totally love that," said Alex.

"Just be yourself Scott. Oh and here's your chance," said Adam looking over Scotts shoulder seeing Hayley coming towards them.

"Are you going to ask me or not?" Hayley said loudly as other students turned their heads towards them.

"Babe quiet down a bit."

"What are you so afraid of Scott? Just ask me! If you don't then I'll find someone else."

When Hayley stopped shouting Scott took a deep breath. He got up from his seat and stepped on the top of the lunch table, "Attention everybody, I have something to ask my beautiful, wonderful girlfriend," shouted Scott.

Hayley blushed as she looked up at him, "Hayley Evans will you go to prom with me?"

Hayley bit her lip and looked around the cafeteria, "Say yes Hayley!" someone shouted. She laughed as Scott stepped back on to the floor again.

"Well?"

Hayley laughed, "Yes."

"Yes?"

Hayley smiled and nodded. Scott picked her up and spun her around as the entire cafeteria applauded. They kissed and everyone cheered louder. Soon Hayley made her way back to her lunch table where Audrey gave her a hug. "So want to go prom dress shopping with me?"

"Of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Scott asked me to prom today," said Hayley who was sitting at her vanity as her Mom brushed her hair. Quinn had always brushed Hayley's hair since she was a little girl but it had become occasional, as she got older.

"He did?"

"Yeah, it took him forever though."

There was some silence for a minute until Hayley spoke up again, "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking and I think I'm going to run for prom queen," said Hayley turning around.

"Are you sure Hayley, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'm sure, and I know Beth won it her senior year and so did you. It would be cool if I won prom queen too."

Quinn had a huge smile on her face and gave her a hug, "You better start campaigning soon," said Quinn.

"Don't worry I've got it covered."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again, I'm sorry that this was shorter than previous chapters. Oh and I know I said in this chapter that I would go in more depth about Ryan but that's going to happen in the next chapter instead!<strong>_

_**Song Used: Hey There Delilah/Plain White Tees**_

_**Next Chapter: Rachel and Quinn take Audrey and Hayley out for a day of prom dress shopping!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	26. Prom

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the late update! **

**So I have to say that I really love this chapter for several reasons. There are a lot of Quinn, Rachel, Audrey, and Hayley moments as well as more from the Evans family. **

**This chapter is over 3,000 words long so I hope that the wait makes up for it! Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, HAYLEY, RYAN, SYDNEY, LILY, NICOLE, AVA, LINDSAY, LUKE, JAMES, ALEX, JACKIE, MICHAEL, AND PRINCIPAL JOHNSON!**

* * *

><p>As Hayley went around McKinley hanging up posters that said <em>Vote Hayley and Scott for prom King and Queen.<em> Lindsay approached her, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm running for prom queen and Scott's running for prom king, got a problem?"

"Yes, I do! I have had my heart set on being prom queen since I was a freshman. Since when did you want to become prom queen?"

"Two days ago, and I'm going to win," said Hayley as she hung up another poster. Lindsay shook her head as Hayley walked away.

"Do you think you're really going to win Hayley? You're not exactly popular," said Lindsay catching up to her.

"Neither are you Lindsay."

"You are in way over your head."

"Hey babe, oh hey…." said Luke walking over to the two blondes and putting an arm around Lindsay.

"Hayley, my name is Hayley Evans. Best friends with Audrey Hudson, your ex girlfriend who you cheated on with some girl in Florida last summer without her knowing. Yeah I thought you ought to know Lindsay, about the guy you settled for. Have fun at prom!" said Hayley walking away.

"What?" Lindsay said in shock.

"Nothing, that's not why I broke up with Audrey, just forget about it," said Luke placing a kiss on Lindsay's cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That Saturday, Audrey and Hayley made plans to go prom dress shopping with their Moms. As the four of them entered the dress shop Audrey started looking around with Hayley. "So I ran into Luke the other day," said Hayley.

"You did? What did he say?"

"Well he forgot my name, and he really didn't say anything else because I told him off."

Audrey laughed, "Was Lindsay there?"

"Yeah she was, she mostly said that she was going to win prom queen."

Audrey smiled, "You're going to win, don't worry."

"What about this one?" Hayley asked pulling out a short, bright yellow dress.

"Yeah, If you want to look like a lemon! Where did our Mom's go?" Audrey asked while laughing.

"Probably somewhere looking around. Okay now what about this?" said Hayley pulling out another dress that was long and dark green.

"It's okay, I guess."

"Thanks for being so supportive Audrey!" Hayley said sarcastically.

"Find anything yet?" asked Quinn walking over with Rachel next to her.

"Not really," said Audrey.

"What about this sweetheart?" said Rachel pulling out a strapless, short, purple dress with a black bow that wrapped around the waist, that had ruffles from the waist down.

"Wow, that's beautiful," said Audrey as she took the dress from her Mom's hand.

"I like this one," said Hayley who was looking at a long dark blue dress that was also strapless and had touches of sparkles on it.

"You would look gorgeous in that Hay," said Quinn. They walked back to the dressing rooms and tried on their dresses. The first to come out was Hayley, Quinn and Rachel both smiled when they saw her.

"Okay I love this dress," said Hayley.

Soon Audrey came out wearing her dress, "Do you think we should try on others just to be sure?"

"Don't you like that one Audrey?" Rachel asked.

"Oh I love it Mom but I just want to make sure that this is the one."

After trying on some other dresses, sure enough Audrey and Hayley bought the dresses that they tried on first.

Quinn and Rachel decided to take the girls to lunch after shopping. After the waiter took their orders Hayley spoke up, "What was prom like for you guys?"

Quinn and Rachel both laughed, "What, what's so funny?" Audrey asked.

"Do you really want to know?" said Rachel.

"Yes!" Audrey and Hayley said in unison.

"Well other than our dates fighting which led to your Dad getting kicked out, and after I…" said Quinn towards Audrey who stopped speaking.

"What Mom?"

Quinn took a deep breath and looked at Rachel who was sitting next to her, "I slapped your Mom."

Audrey and Hayley's jaws dropped, "Mom! Why would you do that?" asked Hayley.

"It's complicated, but all that matters is that we're friends now," said Rachel smiling.

"You guys really didn't like each other in high school, did you?" Audrey said.

"Yeah we didn't, but senior year things got better," said Quinn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day Quinn and Hayley met up with Sam and Sydney to watch Ryan's baseball game.

"Hi Mommy!" said Sydney who was sitting on the bleachers next to Sam.

"Hey Syd."

"How was lunch and dress shopping?" Sam asked as Quinn sat on the other side of him.

"Great, I got my dress!" said Hayley.

"How's Ryan doing?" Quinn asked who noticed that Ryan was sitting on the bench.

"He's been on the bench the entire game, he batted once, but he kept on missing the ball so they kept him out," said Sam.

Quinn became angry in that moment. Ryan turned around and noticed that his Mom and sister were there now. He gave them a half smile and waved to them. Quinn smiled and waved back, so did Hayley.

"I'm going to talk to his coach," said Quinn.

"I already did, but the guy's an ass. He didn't listen to me," said Sam.

"Don't use bad words Dad!" said Sydney.

Sam laughed, "Sorry Syd."

"Well he's going to listen to me." Quinn got up from the bleachers and walked towards the coach.

Hayley put her hand on her forehead, "Here we go."

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked.

"Oh you must be Ryan's Mom," he said holding clipboard in his hand.

"Yeah hi, um why has my son sat out for almost this entire game?"

"Well, I try to get everyone involved and he did bat earlier in the game."

"You should give my son the same opportunities to play just as much as the other kids," said Quinn angrily. The other parents turned and looked over towards Quinn and the coach.

The coach could tell that Quinn was serious, "Well to be honest, he isn't that good," he whispered.

"I don't care, let my son play!" Quinn said louder.

"Okay," he said as the boys came in from playing in the field.

Quinn nodded and went back to the bleachers. Sam smiled, "What did you say?"

"You'll see."

It was time for Ryan's team to bat again and with already three other boys on base it was Ryan's turn to bat. "Now we're definitely going to lose," said one of the boys when Ryan walked past them.

Ryan put on his helmet, grabbed a bat, and walked to the home plate. Quinn held her hands together, nervous if he was going to hit the ball.

"Do you think he's going to hit it?" Hayley asked.

"I hope so," said Quinn.

The first pitch was a strike and the second was a foul. "Come on Ryan!" Sam shouted and clapped along with Quinn, Hayley, and Sydney.

When the pitcher threw the ball, Ryan hit it far out into the field and he watched it fly through the air. Everyone was cheering and clapping. "Run!" the coach shouted.

"Run Ryan!" Sam and Quinn shouted in unison.

"Oh yeah," Ryan said to himself as he started to run. Sure enough, the three boys including Ryan ran around the bases and made it back to home plate. The rest of the Evans family was jumping up and down and cheering. Quinn gave Sam a hug, "He did it," said Sam.

"Did you see how far it went? It went so far! I can't believe I hit the ball!" said Ryan as the Evans family headed back to their cars after the game ended.

"We saw buddy," said Sam.

Quinn smiled and gave him a hug, "I knew you could do it."

"Great job Ryan!" said Sydney.

"Yeah, great job," said Hayley who was texting.

"Can't you put that down for one minute?" said Sam.

"I'm texting Audrey!"

"Didn't you just see her?" Ryan added.

"So, friends talk all the time!" said Hayley as Sam snatched her phone from her hands and ran off with it.

"Mom, did you just see that? He took my phone!"

Quinn laughed, "You're going to have to get it back."

Hayley rolled her eyes and ran towards Sam.

"Go Daddy, go!" Sydney shouted. Hayley jumped on his back, which made Quinn laugh.

"Mom can we have pizza tonight?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah can we?" said Sydney.

"Sure we can."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later, it was prom. The Evans family came over to the Hudson house so that Audrey and Hayley could get ready together. Adam and Scott were meeting them there to pick them up. Up in Audrey's room Quinn was curling Hayley's hair and Rachel was also doing Audrey's hair.

The doorbell rang and Finn answered it, "Hey Mr. H, what's up?" said Scott in a goofy tone, holding up his hand for a high five.

Finn laughed, "Hey Scott."

"Not cool man," said Adam who was behind him. They were both wearing black tuxedos and holding corsages in their hands.

"Come in guys, they're almost done getting ready," said Finn. When Adam and Scott both walked in, Sam got up from the couch and walked next to Finn.

"Now no fooling around," said Finn.

"No drinking," Sam added. Finn and Sam continued to list things not to do for about a minute.

"Oh and have fun," said Finn.

"Cool," said Scott.

"They look so pretty!" said Sydney coming down from Audrey's room with Lily following behind her.

"They look like princesses!" said Lily. Adam looked towards Scott and gave him a small smile. Soon Quinn and Rachel came down with cameras in their hands.

"Here they come," said Rachel. Both Audrey and Hayley walked side by side down the stairs. Hayley's hair was down and curled while Audrey's was in a low bun. With Hayley's dress, she wore silver heels that could not be seen because her dress was so long. Audrey wore black heels to go with the black bow that was around her waist. She also wore the necklace Adam got her for Christmas. Scott and Adam couldn't take their eyes off them. Quinn and Rachel kept on taking pictures while wiping away tears. Their girls were grown up now.

Once both of them got off the stairs they walked over to their boyfriends, "You look so beautiful," said Adam putting on Audrey's corsage and placing a kiss on her cheek.

Audrey smiled and looked up at him, "Thank you."

"Look at you handsome," said Hayley.

Scott didn't say anything, he just couldn't stop smiling and looking at her, "Scott?" Hayley asked.

"Sorry, you just look so pretty, and beautiful, and hot," said Scott. Hayley laughed and let him put her corsage on her wrist.

Before they left for prom they both walked over to their parents, "Okay, have a great time, and have fun. Come home with that crown on your head," said Quinn wiping away a tear while giving her daughter a hug.

Hayley laughed, "I will."

"What happened to my little girl?" Sam asked as he gave Hayley a hug.

Hayley smiled, "She's still here Dad."

"Well how do I look?" Audrey asked Finn.

"You look amazing," he responded making Rachel smile remembering when he said that to her. Audrey reached up to give him a hug.

"Have a great time sweetheart," said Rachel holding her arms out for a hug.

"Thanks Mom."

"We better get going," said Hayley.

"Bye," both girls said in unison as they locked arms with their boyfriends who led them out.

"Bye," the four of them said back softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they walked into the gym there were already students dancing, it was all decorated, and the DJ was playing music. "This is amazing," said Audrey.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go dance!" said Scott with Hayley following behind.

"Hey Audrey! You look gorgeous!" said Nicole who was wearing a knee length red dress.

Audrey smiled, "You too Nicole."

"I just wanted to say hi, I better get back to James. Have fun, both of you!"

"Thanks," Audrey and Adam said together.

When Nicole walked away Adam spoke up, "Wanna go dance?"

Audrey nodded and followed him to the dance floor. The night was going great Audrey danced around with her friends from glee club as well as Hayley. Then it came time for a slow dance, Adam got with Audrey and Scott got with Hayley. The DJ played You and Me by Lifehouse, and both girls rested their heads on their boyfriends shoulders and danced around slowly with the other couples on the dance floor.

"I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom," said Audrey when the slow dance was over.

"Okay," he said letting her go. When Audrey walked away Adam went towards the punch table when he was approached by someone.

"Hey Adam," said Ava.

"Hey Ava, you know this is senior prom right not junior prom?"

"Yeah well Alex asked me to be his date and I couldn't refuse," she said as she stumbled a little.

Adam caught her, "Whoa, Ava are you drunk?"

"Noooo…"

"Where's Alex?"

"Somewhere, you know you're like the hottest guy at McKinley right?" she said putting her arms around his neck.

"Okay, Ava I think you need to sit down."

Audrey came back from the bathroom looking though the crowd of students trying to find Adam, "Adam?" Audrey said loudly trying to find him. Then she saw Hayley, Nicole, Scott, and James dancing together on the dance floor.

"Have you guys seen Adam?"

"No we haven't. He has to be around here somewhere," said Hayley.

"I thought I saw him go to the punch table," said James.

"Thanks." Audrey made her way towards the punch table to find him.

"Okay Ava I know you're drunk but you have to stop."

"You know if you weren't with Audrey I would totally have you," she said pulling him in for a kiss. During the kiss Adam glanced over to see Audrey in tears.

"Audrey wait!" Adam said pushing Ava off him and running towards her.

"Audrey it's not what it looks like. Ava, she…" before Adam could finish Audrey slapped him across the face making some of the students turn around. Audrey didn't know what to say, all she did was run off.

"Oh no," said Hayley as Audrey ran past her.

"I'll be right back," said Hayley to Scott. He nodded letting her go. Hayley picked up the bottom of her dress and ran towards the bathroom. Hayley ran in to find Audrey in front of the sinks, crying.

"What happened Audrey?"

"Adam, he was kissing Ava," said Audrey as Hayley wet a paper towel and started wiping the mascara that was on Audrey's cheeks.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! I saw it. I was trying to find him, but all I saw was them kissing. I think I'm going to leave early."

"But Audrey they haven't crowned prom king and queen yet. Plus its prom, you can't leave early!"

"I'm sorry Hayley but I just can't be here right now. I don't get it though, prom is supposed to be that one magical night that you'll never forget."

Hayley sighed and didn't say anything for a minute, "Alright, if that's what you want. Scott could give you a ride home."

"No, I don't want him to leave for me. You guys have fun, I'll just walk home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure," said Audrey giving her a hug.

"Good luck," Audrey added as she walked out of the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do we have all of the prom king and queen candidates up on stage?" Principal Johnson said into the microphone. Up on the stage stood Hayley, Lindsay, and the most popular girl at McKinley Jackie Hampton who was also captain of the cheerios. On the other side was Scott, Luke, and Michael who was Jackie's boyfriend and also the most popular guy at McKinley.

"Good luck Hayley," Jackie whispered.

Hayley turned to her, "Thanks Jackie, you too."

"Good luck Lindsay," said Jackie. Lindsay was wearing a cream-colored dress with thin straps. Her hair was curled like Hayley's but it was put in a high ponytail.

"You're the one who's going to need the luck. You too Hayley," Lindsay responded. Jackie rolled her eyes and listened to Principal Johnson.

"And without further ado you're McKinley prom king is Scott Macklin!" Everyone applauded as Scott walked to the center of the stage as they handed him the crown and a sash. Hayley jumped up and down a little, excited for her boyfriend.

"Now for your McKinley prom queen is…"

Hayley bit her lip, hoping that Principal Johnson would say her name, "Hayley Evans!" Hayley's jaw dropped, Jackie gave her a hug before she made her way towards Scott. She noticed Lindsay walk off stage, angry that she didn't win. After the crown and sash was put on her, Scott held out his hand towards her for the prom king and queen dance.

"You did it baby," Scott whispered in her ear. Hayley smiled as she shed a tear, in that moment she truly felt beautiful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Audrey held her heels in her hand, walking bare foot on the sidewalk. All she could think about was how Adam could do that to her. She felt her phone buzz for the fifth time. It was another call from Adam. Audrey pressed the reject button once more before entering her house. She didn't want to see him or talk to him. As Audrey closed the door behind her, she ran upstairs into her room.

Rachel woke up from hearing the front door shut, "Is that Audrey? She's back early."

"I'll go see if it's her," said Finn getting up from the bed. Walking into the hallway Finn heard noises and sobbing coming from Audrey's room. He walked in seeing Audrey shoving the the big teddy bear Adam won for her into her closet, she started ripping off pictures of her and Adam from her vanity, tearing them up and throwing them into the trash can. Audrey then took off her necklace he got her and threw it across the room. She looked up to see Finn standing in the doorway. Audrey cried harder as she fell to the floor and cried even more.

"Audrey what happened?" Finn asked as he sat on the floor next to Audrey and put his arms around her.

"Adam."

"What about Adam?"

"He…he kissed another girl. Ava, she is in glee club. She's a junior and she's not even a good singer," she said crying into Finn's shoulder. All Finn wanted to do in that moment was to find Adam and kick his ass for breaking his daughter's heart. Nevertheless, what Audrey needed most then was him to be there for her.

"How could he do that to me Daddy?"

"It's going to be okay Audrey," he said rubbing her back. Finn held Audrey and stayed with her until she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So yes, Adam and Audrey aren't together : ( But I loved the Finn and Audrey moment at the end. <strong>_

_**Credit for Scott's last name goes to my Mom, haha! I was completely stuck and I had no idea what it should be. So she gave me the idea and I loved it. Plus I told her I would give her credit in the AN.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to hear what you all have to say because a lot happened. The next chapter will be up ASAP! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Oh BTW: I went to the glee live 3D movie pre screening today and it was AMAZING! You all need to see it. It's just as good as being at the concert!**_


	27. Breaking Up is Hard to Do

**This chapter continues where I left off in the last one!**

**I was completely blown away from all of the reviews I got from the last chapter! Keep them coming! I still have to respond to them and I will very soon!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, HAYLEY, ADAM, SCOTT, LILY, NICOLE, AVA, AND JAMES!**

* * *

><p>"Night," said Scott as Hayley got out of his car.<p>

Hayley smiled back, "Night." When Scott pulled out of her driveway Hayley couldn't help but think of the amazing night she just had. Scott won prom king, she won prom queen, and she lost her virginity all in the same night.

_After prom, Hayley and Scott ran back to his car and they started making out. "Do you want to do it?" Hayley braking away from his body. _

"_Are you sure Hayley? I don't want to pressure you or anything."_

"_I'm sure. Wait do you have a condom?"_

_Scott took a minute to think, "No, I'll have to buy some."_

_After stopping by a seven eleven, Scott and Hayley checked in to a motel room. When they were finally in the room, they both laid down on the bed. Before they did anything Scott touched her face gently with his hand, "You're the most beautiful girl in the world."_

_A tear ran down Hayley's face "I love you. You know that right?"_

_Scott nodded and placed a kiss on her lips, "I love you too."_

_Hayley got up from the bed and went into the bathroom, she took off her dress. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. Then she heard Scotts distant voice "Are you ready?"_

"_Yeah, I'm ready," said Hayley stepping out of the bathroom._

Remembering what happened, Hayley held her crown as she looked up into the night sky, and smiled. She quietly walked into her house seeing a bright flashing light coming from the living room, "Hayley?" Quinn asked aloud.

Hayley lifted up the bottom of her dress and ran into the living room. As soon as Quinn saw Hayley with the prom queen crown on her head and the sash around her, she gasped. "I'm the new prom queen!" Hayley shouted.

Quinn pulled her in for a hug while wiping away a few tears, "Oh Mom it's okay."

"I'm just so proud of you that's all," said Quinn pulling away and sitting back down on the couch. Hayley did the same as her dress was spread out onto the couch. Quinn laughed as it landed on her lap.

"You didn't have to stay up and wait for me," said Hayley.

"I wanted to see you with that crown on your head."

Hayley smiled as she took the crown off. She looked at it and then placed it on her Mom's head. Quinn laughed, "Thanks sweetheart. Did you have a good time?"

"Other than Audrey leaving prom early because Adam kissed another girl. Yeah I had a great time."

"Why would Adam do that?"

"I have no idea," said Hayley.

"Did Scott win prom king?"

Hayley smiled, "Yeah he did actually."

Quinn could tell that there was something that Hayley was not telling her, "What?" Hayley chuckled.

"Did you have sex with Scott?"

Hayley was stunned as her jaw dropped, "Mom!"

"Hayley it's written all over your face."

Hayley bit her lip, "Fine, I did. I wasn't going to tell you tonight. We used protection I swear! But believe me, I was going to ask you for birth control. Are you going to tell Dad?"

"I'm going to have to eventually."

Hayley nodded as Quinn sighed, "I'm glad you didn't hide it from me and that you're using protection."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No I'm not mad at you Hayley. You're almost eighteen," said Quinn getting up from the couch.

Hayley got up as well and put her arm around Quinn as they started making their way upstairs, "Thanks Mom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Audwey?" Lily asked while knocking on her bedroom door the next morning.

"Don't come in Lily!"

"Why?" Lily asked but Audrey didn't respond. Finn picked Lily up and started walking away.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Sissy?"

"She's just upset right now, that's all."

"Why?"

"Something happened between her and Adam."

"What happened?"

Finn laughed and started to tickle her, "You sure like to ask a lot of questions."

Lily continued to laugh as they made their way into the living room where Rachel was sitting on the couch.

"Is she still in her room?"

"Yeah she is," said Finn putting Lily down. Lily climbed on Rachel's lap and rested her head on her shoulder.

"She's heartbroken."

"You should've seen her last night Rach. I have never seen her like that, not even with Luke. I told Adam if he ever hurt Audrey. I would deal with him personally."

"I just can't believe he would do that," said Rachel.

"Maybe you should talk to her."

"I tried Finn but she wouldn't let me come in."

"Well it's been a few hours. See if she'll let you in." Rachel nodded and lifted Lily off her so she could go and talk to Audrey.

From the end of the hallway, Rachel could hear the song Set Fire to the Rain blasting from Audrey's bedroom. She walked up to Audrey's bedroom door and knocked. "Audrey sweetie let me in. I want to talk to you!" Rachel said loud enough for Audrey to hear.

There was no response, "Come on Audrey, it helps if you talk to someone."

Finally the door opened and Audrey didn't say anything. Rachel noticed Audrey's prom dress was lying on the floor as well as her necklace. Photos of Adam and her were torn up and pieces were scattered around her room. Rachel walked over to Audrey's iHome and turned off the music. She also picked up the necklace Adam had given Audrey and noticed a small scratch on it. Rachel walked over to Audrey's vanity and placed it in her jewelry box. She turned around and noticed that Audrey was lying down on her bed again.

"You and Dad were right. Adam he…he wasn't right for me."

Rachel walked over and laid next to Audrey on her bed, "I know you loved him Audrey. The way you looked at him when he came over for dinner reminded me of how I looked at your father when I first saw him. I was in love."

"He obviously didn't love me, neither did Luke. I should just give up on guys."

"He did Audrey. I could tell."

"Then why did he kiss Ava?" Audrey said loudly sitting up on her bed.

"I don't know Audrey. I honestly don't." Audrey laid back down next to her Mom. It was silent for a period of time until Rachel spoke up again.

"Do you want to hear my advice? Focus on your dream and your future. Don't let Adam get in the way of that," said Rachel.

Audrey nodded and started to cry again, "I loved him. I really did." Rachel opened her arms and Audrey fell into them.

Rachel placed a kiss on her head, "I know you did."

Later that day Hayley stopped by to see how Audrey was doing. "Hey," said Hayley coming through the door. Audrey was feeling somewhat better after she talked to her Mom. But she was still upset and depressed.

"Hey."

"I won prom queen!" said Hayley showing Audrey her crown she won the night before.

Audrey gave a small smile, "I'm glad you won."

Hayley nodded, "I also wanted to tell you, something else."

"What?"

"Scott and I we, did it. It happened after prom."

It was silent in Audrey's room for the longest time it was awkward for Audrey listening to how great Hayley and Scott's relationship was and how they've moved a step forward. Audrey really didn't know how to respond, "Great."

"That's all you have to say?"

"Well Hayley quite frankly I don't want to hear how your love life is going. I just broke up with Adam and right now I don't give a shit about how you and Scott hooked up after prom," Audrey shouted.

Hayley nodded and adjusted her bag on her shoulder, "Fine. Talk to you later," said Hayley leaving her room and shutting the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later during glee club, Ava raised her hand, "Mr. Shue I would like to sing a duet if that's okay."

"Sure Ava, with who?"

Ava looked behind her, "Adam." As soon as she said his name he looked towards Audrey who quickly turned away.

Ava got up from her seat, "Come on Adam." Adam soon got up and stood next to her in front of the room.

"I can't watch this," said Nicole to herself while covering her eyes. Hayley who was next to Scott looked back towards Audrey, as did the rest of the glee club. Audrey tried to stay strong as they started to sing the song Lucky. By the end, there were only a few claps.

"Okay what the hell was that about?" Nicole said aloud.

"What?" Ava asked.

"You guys had no chemistry at all," said James.

Audrey grabbed her bag and left the choir room, "Audrey where are you going?" Mr. Shue asked. But Audrey just continued walking out.

Adam went after her, "Audrey!" he shouted.

Audrey turned around, "What? What do you want Adam?"

"Ava has been on me to do that song with her and I didn't want to."

"Then why did you? We are over, we've been over since prom. I need to focus on my dreams and my future and you're not getting in the way of that. I hope you and Ava are happy together," said Audrey turning around and heading out the doors of McKinley. She unlocked her car, threw her bag in the back seat, and tried to hold back the tears as she pulled out of the parking lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night it was Lily's first ballet recital. Lily was dressed up in her pink leotard and tutu. Her hair was up in a small bun on her head. She kept on twirling around the house for practice. "Do I really have to go Mom? I really don't feel like it," said Audrey.

"I know you're still upset Audrey but just be there for your sister."

"Please come Audwey! I want you to see me dance!" said Lily looking up at her.

Audrey smiled, "Okay."

"Yay!" Lily squealed which made Audrey laugh.

"Okay little ballerina are you ready?" asked Finn walking into the room lifting up Lily and tossing her into the air making Lily laugh.

"Yep, Let's go!"

They met up with Carole and Burt as well as Shelby. They all took their seats as they waited for the recital to start. "When does Lily come on?" Burt asked.

"She's one of the last ones," said Finn who was holding up a video camera.

"So we have to watch all of these other dances?" he asked again.

Rachel laughed, "Yeah."

Burt sighed, "Just enjoy it hun," said Carole.

"You seem different," said Shelby who was sitting next to Audrey.

"It's a long story," said Audrey just before the lights dimmed. After watching all of the other dances, it was finally Lily's turn to come on with her ballet class.

The curtain rose to show ten three to four year olds in pink leotards and tutus. Also with their hair up in small buns. Lily was in the front and she gave a quick wave to her family, which made the audience laugh. The music started to play and the girls started to dance. All was going well until one of the girls forgot the steps another girl also started to forget. Soon all of them started making up a random dance but Lily was still following the right steps and continued doing her own thing. When the music stopped everyone applauded, her family stood up and cheered louder than everyone else. Lily took a bow and blew a kiss to the audience before she walked off the stage with the rest of her class.

When the recital ended Lily ran towards her family with her dance bag on her shoulder. "Oh baby you did it. You were amazing up there!" said Rachel as she lifted Lily up.

"I just remembered what my teacher twaught me. The other girls didn't!" said Lily.

"You owned that stage," said Finn placing a kiss on her head making Lily smile.

"A true performer," said Shelby. Rachel put Lily down to hug the rest of her family.

"Did you like my dance Sissy?"

Audrey smiled and took her hand, "I loved it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Lots of help and encouragement from Alybear! <strong>_

_**Next Chapter: Rachel plans a trip for Audrey, Lily, Quinn, Hayley and Sydney to go to NYC to help Audrey feel better.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! **_


	28. We're Going To New York!

The next day, after school Audrey walked on to the stage in the auditorium and headed towards the piano. She set her bag on the top of the piano and sat down in front of it. She pressed a few keys just to play around. Then she pulled out sheet music from her bag and set it up so she could read it. Audrey took a deep breath before she started to sing.

_**Something always brings me back to you.**_  
><em><strong>It never takes too long.<strong>_  
><em><strong>No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone.<strong>_

_**You hold me without touch.**_  
><em><strong>You keep me without chains.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.<strong>_  
><em><strong><br>Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.**_  
><em><strong>Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you're on to me and all over me.<strong>_

_**You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.**_  
><em><strong>When I thought that I was strong.<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.<strong>_

_**I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground.**_  
><em><strong>But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.<strong>_  
><em><strong>The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're on to me, on to me, and all over...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Something always brings me back to you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>It never takes too long. <strong>_

As she pressed the final keys on the piano, she heard someone clapping from the side of the stage. Audrey looked up from the piano to see Mr. Shue. "You could hear the emotion in your voice," he said walking towards her. Audrey nodded as she made room for him to sit.

"Sorry for leaving glee club early yesterday. I was just upset that's all."

He could tell what was going on between her and Adam but he didn't want to ask details. "It's okay. Are you excited for Julliard?" he asked changing the subject.

"Yeah I am, I can't wait to be back in New York."

"You're gonna go far Audrey. I see the same thing in you that I saw in your Mom. Strength, determination, confidence, and talent."

Audrey smiled, "Thanks Mr. Shue. Oh, did you find anyone to take over the glee club?"

He sighed, "No not yet, but I will."

"It's sad knowing you're leaving. I mean I know I am graduating, but still. You are my favorite teacher."

Mr. Shue smiled and gave her a hug, "Thanks Audrey."

Audrey let go and got up from the seat at the piano, "Do you think we're going to win Nationals?"

Mr. Shue got up and they both started walking out, "I think so."

When Audrey walked into her house, Lily who was in her tutu approached her. "Audwey guess what!"

Audrey laughed, "What?"

"We're going to New York!" she exclaimed.

Audrey was confused, "Really?"

Before Lily answered, Rachel walked into the room, "Yep, since spring break starts tomorrow I thought it would be nice to go. Quinn, Hayley, and Sydney are coming too."

"Why though?"

Rachel was shocked, "Alright where's my daughter? The Audrey I know would be screaming and jumping up and down right now."

Audrey laughed as well as Lily, "No I'm really excited but why so sudden?"

Rachel walked towards her and took her hands, "You need this trip Audrey. You haven't been the same since you know what. This will be good for you, just to get away for a while."

Audrey smiled, "Okay, thanks Mom."

"You're welcome. Now go start packing because our flight leaves tomorrow morning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Rachel, Audrey, and Lily met up with Quinn, Hayley, and Sydney at the airport. Audrey approached Hayley when they saw each other, "Hayley I'm sorry for snapping at you the other day. I'm really happy for you and Scott."

"It's okay and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said anything at the time," said Hayley. They both hugged and soon they all boarded the plane.

"I wanna sit next to Sydney!" said Lily.

"Don't you want to sit next to Mommy?" Rachel asked.

"Sorry Mommy but no," said Lily who took her seat next to Sydney.

"I guess I'm not cool enough to sit next to her anymore," said Rachel taking her seat next to Quinn who was trying not to laugh.

"Sydney was the same way at that age."

"Do you think the guys will be okay?" Rachel asked.

"I think so, Ryan told me him and Sam wanted to invite Finn to play some baseball and watch movies."

Rachel laughed, "Sounds like they're going to have fun."

In the set of seats behind them were Audrey and Hayley, "You know what I noticed?" Hayley asked.

Audrey put down her Marie Claire magazine and turned towards her, "What?"

"This is our second trip together to New York City on spring break."

Audrey smiled, "Yeah that's right. But it's not exactly just us this time." They both looked over the seats to see their Moms and sisters.

Hayley chuckled, "Yeah you're right. This is Sydney's first time so she is really excited. She wants to do everything that there is to do in New York."

"Mommy can we go to the Zoo?" Sydney asked sitting up from her seat and looking over.

"We'll see," said Quinn.

"I wanna go too Mommy!" Lily added.

"I don't see why not, do you?" said Rachel.

Quinn smiled, "I guess we can."

Sydney and Lily both squealed with excitement, "Hey Sydney be quiet! You're so loud!" said Hayley.

"Make me!" she responded and stuck her tongue out.

Before Hayley could come up with a comeback, Quinn spoke up in a stern voice, "Both of you stop." They both sat back in their seats and soon the plane started to take off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived in New York, they checked into their hotel and went to their room. Sydney and Lily ran towards the bunk beds that were in the room and Sydney went on the top bunk, "This is so cool!"

"Wait where are we supposed to sleep?" asked Hayley.

"Yeah there aren't enough beds," said Audrey.

"That's why you have your own room," said Rachel as Quinn tossed the room key to Hayley.

"Are you serious?" Hayley asked looking at the room key.

"Yep it's down the hall," said Quinn. Audrey and Hayley both looked at each other and immediately ran out the door and down the hall.

"Why do they get their own room?" Sydney asked.

"Because they're old enough, you missy are seven years old," said Quinn.

"There's a ten year difference, so what?"

"Yeah so what?" Lily said with attitude making the three of them laugh.

Rachel picked her up and started to tickle her. "Since when did you start talking like that?" said Rachel jokingly.

Down the hall Audrey and Hayley were trying to open their door, "Hurry up!" said Audrey.

Hayley kept on sliding the key through the slot and laughing at the same time, "I'm trying! Why won't it work?"

Audrey started laughing too, "Here let me do it."

Hayley handed the key to her and after Audrey tried, it would not work again, "It's a dud!" Audrey exclaimed. Hayley laughed even harder from what Audrey said.

"Wait turn it around," Hayley suggested.

Audrey then turned the card around, slid it though the slot, and the door opened. Audrey turned towards Hayley and they broke out into laughter again. They ran into the room, dropped their suitcases on the floor, and jumped on the beds. "Aren't our Mom's the best?" said Hayley.

Audrey nodded and walked over to the window and opened the curtains. "Wow look at the view we have," said Hayley.

"It's amazing," said Audrey looking out the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day Rachel and Quinn took Sydney and Lily to the Central Park Zoo. Audrey and Hayley stayed back at the hotel to rest.

"Again again!" said Lily.

"Alright one more time," said Rachel. Lily took Rachel's hand and Quinn's hand and they swung her back and forth in between them.

Lily laughed, "That's fun!"

"Can we go and see the penguins first?" Sydney asked.

"Sure we can," said Rachel.

"Come on Lily," said Sydney taking Lily's hand leading the way.

Quinn and Rachel both smiled watching them together. "I love how Lily does anything Sydney does," said Quinn.

"Yeah, they're great together though," said Rachel.

While Sydney and Lily were looking at the penguins Rachel and Quinn were sitting on a bench nearby. "Quinn," Rachel spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking and, was it hard letting Beth go off to college?"

Quinn looked down for a moment and looked up at Rachel again, "Yeah it was. I missed her terribly. But I stayed strong because if she saw me cry I knew she wouldn't want to leave and she would've felt bad."

"When did you cry?"

"When I got back home. Sam helped me through it. But she was close to Puck so I was happy about that."

"I'm going to be an emotional wreck when Audrey leaves."

"Same with Hayley," Quinn added.

"Sometimes I wish I could go back to when they were just babies, but I can't. Audrey's a woman now, so is Hayley."

"I do too," said Quinn looking towards Sydney and Lily.

"Come look at the penguins Mommy!" said Sydney.

"We better head over there," said Quinn.

"Yeah," said Rachel wiping away a tear. They both got up from the bench and walked over to watch the penguins with their daughters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all liked this chapter! What I really want to happen in Season 3 is for Quinn and Rachel to be friends! That would make me so happy! <strong>_

_**I ALMOST have 200 reviews! That's so amazing to me. Right now I have 192 and it would be awesome if I can get it to 200.**_

_**Song: Gravity By: Sara Bareilles (I love that song btw)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	29. I'm Sorry Lily

**Alright so this chapter I think isn't my best and to me seems kind of rushed in a way. I'm sorry about that but I promise the next chapter will be A LOT better!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, HAYLEY, MATTHEW, AND LILY!**

* * *

><p>After stopping by to visit Kurt, Blaine, and Mia earlier that day. They headed back to the hotel for the night.<p>

"Hayley I'm done my shower," said Audrey coming out of the bathroom with her pajamas on.

"Hayley?" she said louder.

"Out here," Hayley called from the porch.

"What are you doing?" Audrey asked.

"Just thinking," Hayley responded, looking at the busy city down below.

"About what?" Audrey asked walking up next to her.

"How time goes by so fast and how life is too short. We're graduating in two months, high school went by way too fast."

"Yeah it did."

"Pretty soon we're going to be looking for jobs to pay off the bills. Then before you know it we're going to be married, having kids, watching them grow up and then we will be in rocking chairs knitting sweaters."

Audrey chuckled, "Whoa slow down Hayley we're only seventeen. We still have our whole lives ahead of us."

"Yeah I know that," Hayley responded.

"I do miss being a kid though, when the only thing you care about is what you wanted for lunch."

Hayley laughed, "Yeah."

"I feel better about everything with Adam. Being here really helped me," said Audrey.

Hayley turned to her and smiled, "I'm glad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy!" Lily exclaimed as she came through the front door with Rachel and Audrey following behind.

"Hey!" said Finn lifting her up.

"How was New York?" Finn added giving Rachel a kiss.

"It was great, oh Kurt, Blaine, and Mia say hi."

Finn smiled and looked towards Audrey, "What about you, did you have a good time?"

"Yeah I did," said Audrey giving him a hug.

Later that night Audrey was in her room thinking of song ideas for Nationals when her door opened, "Hey Audwey!" said Lily holding a coloring book in one hand and crayons in the other.

Audrey looked up from her sheet music, "Hey Lily."

"Can you color with me?"

"Not right now I'm kind of busy."

"That okay, want to play pwincess instead?"

"Like I said Lily I'm busy."

"Please Audwey you can be the Queen!"

"Lily I said no!" Audrey shouted.

Lily jumped back a little from Audrey's response, "God Lily sometimes you are so annoying! Can't you see I'm busy working on something! I wouldn't have this problem if you were never born!" Audrey said louder. By that point there were tears streaming down Lily's face. She dropped her coloring book and crayons on the floor and ran out of the room.

Audrey turned back to her desk and put her hands on her face, "Great," she said to herself.

Before she could go after Lily Finn came in the room, "Okay, what the hell did you say to your sister?"

"Dad, I'm busy and she kept on asking me to play with her!"

"What's so important that you couldn't stop to play with her?"

"I'm working on stuff for Nationals! Nationals is important to me and I knew it was for you too. And yes I might have overreacted."

"Might? Saying that she was never born? Lily isn't stupid and she knew what that meant."

"I never said she was stupid Dad!" Audrey shouted.

"Well you really hurt her Audrey. Just continue working on your stuff for Nationals," said Finn leaving the room. Audrey then felt guilty she knew she had to apologize to Lily.

When Lily was in bed that night Audrey peeked in her room to she was in bed. She tiptoed over to her bed and sat down but before she spoke up something caught her eye on Lily's side table. Audrey looked and saw a picture that Lily had drawn of their family. They were in line from tallest to shortest, Finn who was first then next to him was Rachel who was drawn a lot shorter than he was which made Audrey laugh. Next to Rachel was Audrey and then next to Audrey was Lily and they were holding hands.

Audrey smiled as she put the picture back on the nightstand. "Lily?" Audrey whispered quietly.

Lily turned over and crossed her arms, "What?"

"Look Lily I'm really sorry for what I said to you earlier. It was really mean and I shouldn't have said it. Can you forgive me?"

"No!" Lily said quickly and turning back over on her side.

Audrey bit her lip, "What if I make it up to you?"

Lily turned back over and looked at her to let Audrey know she was listening. "How about tomorrow when I get home from school I take you to the park for the whole afternoon. And we'll get some ice cream to eat after."

Lily's eyes lit up, "Before dinnwer?"

Audrey laughed, "Before dinner," she confirmed just before Lily jumped up to give her a hug.

"You gunna have to read me another stowy!" said Lily reaching on the floor and picking up the book Goodnight Moon. She handed it to Audrey and she started to read. When Audrey finished she looked up to see Lily asleep. She closed the book, placed a kiss on Lily's forehead, and left her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before heading to glee club, the next day Audrey was approached by someone. He had shaggy hair and glasses. She could tell he was not the most popular kid, "Hi Audrey you probably don't know me but my name is…"

"Matthew Wallace, yeah I know you," Audrey said with a smile.

"Oh my god," he mumbled.

"Anyways I heard that you're single now and I have always thought you were pretty. I know I'm only a freshman but would you consider going out with me?" Matthew asked shyly. Audrey looked behind him to see some other boys down the hall looking their way laughing at him.

Audrey hesitated to answer and Matthew lowered his head, "I knew it."

"Hey Matt wait," said Audrey feeling bad for him. Matthew turned around to face Audrey again.

"I am very flattered, and thank you for asking me. I know it isn't the easiest thing being a freshman asking a senior out, but I have to say no. It isn't you, I'm just taking a break from guys right now."

Matthew smiled, "Okay."

"You're a true gentleman," said Audrey before she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walking away. Matthew was stunned by what just happened.

Behind her she could hear some guys talking, "She actually kissed you!" said one of the guys.

"Not just any girl, Audrey Hudson!" said another.

"But that was a cheek kiss. It didn't mean anything."

"It did to me," said Matthew.

Audrey laughed and continued walking down the hall. "What was that about?" Hayley asked.

Audrey chuckled, "Nothing really."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ready Lily?" Audrey said coming through the front door. Lily who was in denim shorts and a light green short sleeve top with black converse came running towards her.

"Yep!" she said with Rachel behind her.

"She's been telling me about this all day. But I'm not fond of the ice cream before dinner part," said Rachel.

Audrey shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry."

"Alright Lily be safe okay and have fun," said Rachel giving her a quick kiss.

"Kay Mommy! Let's go Audwey," said Lily pulling her towards the door.

"And you, drive safe," said Rachel pointing to Audrey.

"Got it," said Audrey before leaving.

After playing with Lily at the park for a good hour Audrey was exhausted, "I didn't know you had so much energy Lily," said Audrey taking a deep breath.

Lily laughed as she took Audrey's hand and walked towards a bench. The two sisters sat down and Audrey spoke up, "Are you excited for your birthday?"

Lily's eyes grew big with the question, "Yes!" she said enthusiastically and Audrey laughed.

"Sissy, what's collwege?"

Audrey chuckled at how Lily pronounced college, "Well you know how I go to high school? It's just like that but it's far away sometimes, and you learn more about what you want to be when you grow up."

"Mommy says you're goin to New York for collwege," said Lily looking up at her.

Audrey smiled and tucked a piece of Lily's hair behind her ear, "Yeah I am."

"Does that mean you not gonna see me anymore?"

Audrey bit her lip, "Not really I'm still going to see you on holidays, and any other times I can come home."

"But it won't be the same," said Lily in a sad tone, looking down.

"Hey, it's okay," said Audrey giving her a hug.

"I'm still here aren't I?"

Lily smiled and let go. "How about we get that ice cream now?"

After eating ice cream, it was time for them to head home. Audrey walked through the front door with Lily in her arms who had fallen asleep on the way home.

"Want me to take her?" Finn offered with Rachel behind him.

"Yeah thanks. I guess from all the playing and ice cream she ate really made her tired," said Audrey handing Lily off to him.

"Did she have fun?' Rachel asked.

"She had a great time."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all liked it! haha!<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: It's Lily's 4th birthday and Finn and Rachel throw her a huge Princess party!**_


	30. Princess Party

**Yay this is my 30th chapter! I NEVER thought I would ever get to 30 chapters! And to make it even better it's Lily's 4th birthday! Happy Birthday Lily!**

**Everyone wanted to see more of Lily and there's A LOT of her in this chapter! So PLEASE review!**

**This chapter is one of my best, and I hope you all like it!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, LILY, HAYLEY, SYDNEY, RYAN, SCOTT, AND ADAM!**

* * *

><p>"Scott keeps on asking me to get together tonight but I'm babysitting Sydney and Ryan. What a great way to spend my Friday night," Hayley said quietly to Audrey so that Scott wouldn't hear. She looked over to see that Scott and Adam were talking.<p>

"Well mine isn't any better. I'm helping my Mom and Dad get ready for Lily's birthday party," said Audrey.

"We can suffer together," Hayley responded just before Mr. Shue walked in.

"Okay everyone. Does anyone have a song they would like to sing today?"

Audrey's hand shot up, "I have a song Mr. Shue."

"Okay Audrey, go ahead," said Mr. Shue walking off to the side. Audrey got up from her seat and walked to the front of the room.

"While on spring break Hayley and I were talking about how time passes by too quickly. This song is a little old but it expresses that," said Audrey before she started to sing.

_**Slow down you crazy child**_  
><em><strong>You're so ambitious for a juvenile<strong>_  
><em><strong>But then if you're so smart tell me why<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are still so afraid?<strong>_

_**Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?**_  
><em><strong>You better cool it off before you burn it out<strong>_  
><em><strong>You got so much to do and only<strong>_  
><em><strong>so many hours in a day<strong>_

_**But you know that when the truth is told**_  
><em><strong>That you can get what you want<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or you an just get old<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through<strong>_  
><em><strong>When will you realize...Vienna waits for you<strong>_

_**Slow down you're doing fine**_  
><em><strong>You can't be everything you want to be<strong>_  
><em><strong>Before your time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Too bad but it's the life you lead<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're so ahead of yourself<strong>_  
><em><strong>That you forfeit what you need<strong>_  
><em><strong>Though you can see when you're wrong<strong>_

_**But you know you can't always see when you're right**_  
><em><strong>You got your passion you got your pride<strong>_  
><em><strong>BUt don't you know only fools are satisfied?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dream on but don't imagine they'll al come true<strong>_  
><em><strong>When will you realize<strong>_  
><em><strong>Vienna waits for you<strong>_

_**Slow down you crazy child**_  
><em><strong>Take the phone off the hook<strong>_  
><em><strong>And disappeaar for a while<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's alright you can afford to lose a day or two<strong>_  
><em><strong>When will you realize...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Vienna waits for you.<strong>_

The glee club applauded and cheered for her as she headed back to her seat, "Very good Audrey," said Mr. Shue as Audrey nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Hayley and Audrey were talking on the phone, "Is Lily excited for tomorrow?"

Audrey laughed on the other end, "Beyond excited, she keeps on announcing 'It my birfday tomorrow!'"

"Well I can't…" before Hayley could finish she heard something hit her window. She walked over and noticed Scott below holding small rocks in his hand.

"Scott what are you doing? I told you I'm babysitting!" said Hayley.

"Come on babe cant I just come up there?"

Hayley smiled, "You're so cute when you call me babe."

"Hey I'm still here," said Audrey through the other end.

"Oh sorry Audrey, Scott's here. See you tomorrow!" said Hayley quickly hanging up.

"Is that a yes?" said Scott.

"My Dads ladder is behind the shed. Go get it and get up here," said Hayley. Scott left for a minute to get the ladder and soon he came back.

He climbed up to Hayley's window, "Be careful," said Hayley as Scott came though her window.

"Hey," he said giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Hey," she said back looking up at him.

"Ryan and Sydney are watching a movie downstairs so I think we'll be okay for a while," Hayley added as Scott started to kiss her neck.

Ten minutes later Sydney came up stairs holding Lily's present in her hands. It was a Build a Bear bunny dressed up as a princess. "Hayley I need help wrapping Lily's present!" Sydney said loud enough for Hayley to hear. She walked towards Hayley's bedroom door and stopped to hear and unusual grunting noise coming from her room.

"Hayley?" Sydney said again knocking on on the door.

"Shit," said Scott before he fell off her bed. Hayley quickly put on some clothes and stuck her head out her door to see Sydney.

"What is it Sydney?" said Hayley trying to keep her cool.

"What's going on in there?"

"Oh I'm just um, watching a video on my computer."

"Oh well I wanted to ask you if you could help me wrap Lily's birthday present," said Sydney with a smile.

"Go down stairs and I'll be there in five minutes."

"Okay!" said Sydney walking away. Hayley shut the door and walked towards Scott who was back on her bed covering himself with a pillow.

Hayley picked up his clothes and threw them at him. "Hey!" said Scott.

"You need to go!" said Hayley pointing towards the window.

Putting her long wavy blond hair up into a high ponytail, she started fixing her room. "Why, she didn't even see anything!"

"I knew this was a bad idea, just go okay? If my Mom and Dad find out you were here while I was babysitting…I don't know what they would do but I know my Dad would be pissed. I'll call you later," said Hayley giving him a kiss.

"Fine," he said as he put his clothes back on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was Lily's birthday and The Evans' came over early to help them set up. Audrey and Hayley were in the kitchen and Hayley was telling Audrey about what happened the night before.

"Wait so Sydney interrupted you and Scott while you were having sex?" said Audrey while laughing as her and Hayley were frosting pink cupcakes.

"I'm just lucky she didn't see anything and that she knocked on the door!" said Hayley as she started frosting another cupcake and Audrey continued laughing.

"Stop laughing!" said Hayley flicking some pink frosting at Audrey.

Audrey's jaw dropped as she wiped it off her face. She flicked some back that went into Hayley's hair.

"Oh it's on," said Hayley. Frosting cupcakes turned into a frosting fight instantly as Rachel and Quinn came through the front door.

"We're back from the bakery," Rachel announced. They walked into the kitchen to see pink frosting all over the kitchen and all over Audrey and Hayley.

Audrey and Hayley didn't notice them walk in and Hayley accidentally threw some frosting at Quinn. Both girls gasped and Hayley covered her mouth, "Mom I am so sorry!" said Hayley trying not to laugh. Quinn bit her lip but didn't say anything.

"Audrey Caroline Hudson, what is going on in here? I leave you and Hayley to frost the cupcakes and we come back to see this!" said Rachel setting the cake on the kitchen island.

"I'm sorry Mom, we'll clean it up," said Audrey.

"Both of you go clean your selves off first," said Rachel as Audrey and Hayley walked past them. Rachel got a paper towel and handed it to Quinn.

Quinn laughed, "Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Audrey and Hayley cleaned themselves off and cleaned the kitchen, they got dressed for the party. Hayley wore a Lavender sleeveless dress with thin straps and Audrey wore a yellow sundress with short sleeves. All of Lily's friends from ballet class had arrived, all in their princess costumes. Shelby, Carol and Burt as well as Kurt, Blaine, and Mia who flew in from New York had also arrived.

"Hello again," said Kurt giving Audrey a hug as they walked into the backyard where the party was.

Audrey laughed then giving Blaine a hug, "Thanks for coming."

"We wouldn't miss Lily's fourth birthday," said Blaine.

"Otherwise known as the day Audrey got appendicitis," Hayley added and laughed.

Audrey rolled her eyes, "Oh please don't remind me of that."

"Sydney!" Mia exclaimed running over to Sydney giving her a hug.

"Mia get over here and say hi to your cousin," said Kurt.

"Sorry Daddy, hi Audrey!" said Mia giving her a quick hug and heading back towards Sydney.

"Where's Lily?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah and Finn and Rachel," added Burt with Carole next to him.

"They're inside getting Lily ready," said Audrey.

Back inside Rachel was fixing Lily's princess costume, "Mommy why you cryin?"

"I'm just happy that's all. My baby is turning four years old!"

"It okay Mommy, I will always be your baby!" said Lily giving her a hug. It melted Rachel's heart to hear her say that.

"A princess needs her tiara right?" said Finn placing the tiara on her head.

Lily nodded as she let go of Rachel, "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Lily said excitingly. She held her Mom's hand with one hand and held her Dad's with the other. They both led her out to the back yard and they made her close her eyes.

"No peeking," said Finn.

"I'm not Daddy!" Finn laughed and looked towards Rachel. They both smiled at each other as Finn opened the backdoor.

Rachel knelt down to Lily's level, "You can open your eyes now."

Lily opened her eyes and was in awe of what she saw. The whole backyard was covered with princess themed decorations. A huge pink and purple moon bounce was in the shape of a castle. Off to the side were pony rides and on the other was a table where all of her presents were. There was a huge sign above it that said 'Happy 4th Birthday Lily' in big pink bold letters.

Lily gasped and jumped up and down, "I love it!"

"Go ahead, it's your party," said Finn letting her go. Lily ran towards her friends who were waiting to go on the moon bounce.

"You guys really out did your selves this year," said Kurt giving Rachel a hug and side kiss.

"Well she wanted a princess party," said Rachel.

"Lets not forget this is the fourth anniversary of when Audrey got her appendix removed," said Finn pulling Audrey to his side.

"You too! Why does everyone bring that up. That was a nightmare to me!" said Audrey while laughing.

"It was a crazy day," Rachel added.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After cake, Lily got to open her presents, she loved the build a bear that Sydney got her, and she also got a bunch of dress up clothes from the Evans family. A jewelry box with a ballerina that spins around when you open it from Carole and Burt, coloring books and a baby doll from Shelby. Three new outfits from Kurt, Blaine, and Mia. She also got some stuffed animals, books, and other toys from her friends.

When it came time for Audrey to give her gift she knew Lily would love it, "Happy birthday," said Audrey as she handed the wrapped box to her. Lily quickly opened it to find a new purple tutu.

"Now I have a pink and a purple tutu! Thanks Audrey!" said Lily giving her a hug.

"Wait you said Audrey not Audwey like you usually say," said Audrey.

"Yeah I said Audrey!" Lily repeated. Audrey lifted her up and gave her another hug. Everyone watched the sisterly moment and Audrey noticed everyone was watching her and put Lily back down.

"Ready for your big present? It's from Mommy and I," Finn asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" said Lily jumping up and down making everyone laugh. Finn walked away for a minute and came back with a pink bike with streamers hanging off the ends of the bike handle.

"A big girl bike!" said Lily running towards it. She got on the bike and had a huge smile on her face.

"Do you like it Lily Pad?" Rachel asked as she took a picture.

"I love it!"

When the party was over and all of the guests left, it was just the Hudson's and the Hummel-Andersons who were staying over for the night.

"Are you excited for Nationals?" Blaine spoke up.

"Yeah I really am. Just to see Chicago is exciting to me," said Audrey.

"Well I can't wait for our glee reunion next month," said Rachel in an exciting tone.

"Oh yeah that's right," said Kurt.

"Is everyone coming?" Finn added.

"Yeah I think so, everyone's meeting up here," said Rachel.

"What's the glee reunion again?" asked Mia who was sitting next to Blaine.

"It's when everyone from our glee club back in high school gets together and we just catch up on each other. We try to do it when it is convenient for everyone," said Rachel.

"Oh."

"Yeah we haven't had one in quite a while," said Finn.

"The princess has fallen asleep," said Kurt who looked towards Finn who was holding a sleeping Lily in his arms. Finn looked down at her and smiled.

"We should put her to bed," said Rachel getting up from the couch.

Finn nodded, he got up as well and walked towards the stairs with Rachel following behind.

After putting pajamas on a sleepy Lily she finally spoke up, "Thank you Mommy, thank you Daddy for the best birthday ever," she said sleepily.

Finn and Rachel looked at each other and smiled, "We're glad you loved it princess," said Finn.

Lily nodded and gave them both a hug and kiss goodnight before leaving her room.

In the hallway, Finn surprised her by placing a kiss on her lips. During the kiss she reached up and touched his face, "I love you."

Finn smiled, "I love you too," he said and leaned down to give her a hug. As they broke apart, Finn took her hand into his and made their way down the hallway together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I have to give credit for the Hayley and Scott scene to Alybear! <strong>_

_**I can't wait for the next chapter because IT'S NATIONALS! YAY!**_

_**Again I hope you all liked this chapter!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks**_

_**Song: Vienna By: Billy Joel (One of my favorite Billy Joel songs!)**_


	31. Long Live

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ BELOW_**!**__**

**I just want to let you all know that I might not be able to update in the next couple of days. The reason why is because I live in America on the East Coast and there is a HUGE hurricane coming and it's going to hit my state. My power is probably going to go out so that means no updates for a few days. That's why I really wanted to give you all this chapter so you won't have to wait.**

**I hope you all enjoy it otherwise! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, LILY, HAYLEY, SCOTT, ADAM, THE REST OF THE NEW DIRECTIONS AND VOCAL ADRENALINE'S MEMBERS! **

* * *

><p>It was now June, three weeks until graduation. However, all Audrey could focus on at this point was winning Nationals. The day before leaving for Chicago Audrey decided to go outside and relax by the pool. She put on her two-piece bathing suit, sunglasses, and iPod and headed outside.<p>

She laid down on one of the lawn chairs by the pool, put her headphones on, and started mouthing the lyrics to Somebody to Love by Queen. It wasn't long until she heard a distant voice in the background.

"Hi Audrey!" Audrey took a deep breath, before turning around in her chair.

"Hey Lily," said Audrey. She really thought she was going to relax today but now that Lily was outside. She knew that was not going happen.

"I'm going swimming with Mommy and Daddy!" she said excitingly. Her hair was in little braids and she was wearing a one-piece purple bathing suit that had small white polka dots.

"Hey," said Rachel who walked outside with Finn following behind. Him in his swim trunks and her in a bathing suit as well.

"Hey," Audrey responded as she put her ear buds back in.

"Come here Lily I have to put your floaties on," said Rachel.

Lily whined, "Mommy do I have to?"

"Yes you do."

"Okay…" said Lily walking towards her.

After about twenty minutes Finn, Rachel, and Lily were all in the pool except for Audrey who was still lying down in the lawn chair.

"Are you gonna come in Audrey?" said loud enough for her to hear.

"I don't think so Dad," said Audrey.

"I'll be right back," Finn whispered to Rachel. From where Audrey was, she could see Finn walking towards her dripping wet.

"Oh no," Audrey said under her breath as she got up and started to run away but it was too late. Finn grabbed her from behind and lifted her up over his shoulder. Rachel and Lily who were still in the pool were laughing.

"Dad, put me down!" Audrey demanded.

Finn laughed, "Sorry Audrey." Audrey screamed as he threw her in the pool.

Audrey came up from the water, "You'll get yours Dad, that's all I can say."

Finn continued laughing as he jumped into the pool.

"And you didn't stop him!" said Audrey.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and Audrey started to splash her with water.

"Daddy get Audrey! She's splashing Mommy!" said Lily.

"What is this pick on Audrey day?" said Audrey as Finn wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't move. Rachel reached over and squeezed Audrey's side, which made her squirm and laugh.

"Okay okay I give up!" said Audrey. Finn let go of her as she got out of the pool.

"Hey why are you leaving?" Finn asked sarcastically. Audrey laughed and rolled her eyes as she wrapped a towel around her and headed inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day the glee club left for Chicago and it wasn't long before they arrived and went to their hotel.

"Okay so this year I was able to get us four rooms. The boys will get two rooms and so will the girls. So for the boys Adam, Scott, and James in one room and Alex, Ben, Ethan, and Liam in the other," said Mr. Shue.

"As for the girls Lindsay, Jenna, and Ava and in the other room Carter, Audrey, Hayley, and Nicole," Mr. Shue continued.

Audrey and Hayley looked at each other and smiled. They both knew Mr. Shue wouldn't split them up. They all headed towards their rooms, "Chicago is amazing!" said Nicole.

"It really is," Jenna agreed.

"Scott said he wants to go on a special date tonight," said Hayley.

"Ooooo," said all the girls in unison making Hayley laugh.

"Ready for your solo?" Audrey added.

"No, I'm so nervous!"

"You'll do great Hayley don't worry," said Lindsay.

It took a second for Hayley to answer, "Thanks Lindsay."

In the boys room Scott walked towards Adam, "So what's up with you and Audrey?'

"We haven't spoken to each other since the duet I had with Ava. Which was a stupid move on my part."

"Have you tried talking to her again?"

"No, I just know she'll ignore me."

"You have to try, because you haven't been the same since."

"I miss her. Every time I see her walking down the hallway or singing in glee club, it kills me," said Adam sitting on one of the beds.

"You have to try explaining to her what really happened, no matter what. I believe you Adam because I know you wouldn't have done that to her."

Adam nodded, "Thanks man."

"No problem."

"Are you and Hayley still going out tonight?" Adam asked.

"Yep, back home I googled fancy restaurants in Chicago and I found one."

Adam smiled, "Great, have a good time tonight."

That night after taking Hayley out to dinner, they started heading back to their hotel. They were holding hands walking down the sidewalk, "Hayley you know I love you right?"

Hayley looked up at him and smiled, "I know that. I'm really going to miss you when we go to college. But we'll keep in touch and do Skype chats, and stuff like that."

"Yeah, but what if that doesn't work? What if we you know, become distant."

"Scott that won't happen," said Hayley as Scott stopped walking and knelt down on one knee.

Hayley gasped and covered her mouth, "Oh my god Scott."

"Hayley, I know this is crazy but I love you and I'm afraid of losing you after high school. I love you so much, I can't believe I'm asking you this but will you marry me?" said Scott holding out a ring.

Hayley was blinking really fast thinking this was a dream, trying to wake up from it. "Scott I…I love you too, but this is way too soon. You are eighteen and I don't turn eighteen until next month."

Scott got up and continued listening to her. "I have college and a career ahead of me. I just can't get married now."

"I just thought…," said Scott as he was interrupted by a kiss.

When they separated, they were quiet, "I love you Scott and right now I just want to focus on Nationals and Graduating."

He nodded and smiled, "Okay."

Later, Hayley walked into the hotel room quietly trying not to wake up Audrey, Nicole, or Carter. She changed into her pajamas and got in bed. Hayley closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Nationals and the glee club was more nervous than ever. They were all dressed in their costumes ready to go, "Okay you guys we all need to talk before Mr. Shue gets here," said Audrey. All of them gathered around in a circle and listened.

"We really need to win this not just for us, but for Mr. Shue too. It's his last year and we need to make it special," said Audrey.

"I agree we have to give this our all," said James. Everyone looked around at each other and nodded.

"Aww look you guys it's the New Directions or should I say No Directions," said a member from Vocal Adrenaline with the rest of the other members behind her.

They all faced them and Nicole spoke up, "Well if it isn't Vocal Adrenaline."

"We are going to win yet again this year. So good luck to all of you, you're going to need it."

"If someone's going to be needing luck it's you punks," said Alex.

"Oh really, that's funny because we have won Nationals so many times we can't even count. And then there's you guys," said another one of the members as they all walked away.

"Don't let them get to you," said Mr. Shue walking over.

"You guys have all worked so hard this year and win or lose today. You have all given me the best, last year I will never forget. Now New Directions on three, one…two….three."

They all smiled and put their hands in the middle and then shooting up in the air, "New Directions!" they all shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hayley grabbed her guitar and before walking behind the curtain she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Audrey and she gave her a hug. "Good luck Hay."

Hayley smiled, "Thanks Audrey." They both let go and Hayley walked behind the curtain.

"Audrey, we need to talk," said Adam.

Audrey took a deep breath, "This really isn't the best time to talk right now."

"But we need to. Ava was drunk that night and I was just helping her."

"Helping her by kissing her?"

"No Audrey that isn't it at all," said Adam and he stopped as the music started.

On stage Hayley couldn't believe how big the audience was. But she tried not letting the nerves get to her as she started to strum her guitar and began to sing.

_**I still remember this moment**_  
><em><strong>In the back of my mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>The time we stood with our shaking hands<strong>_  
><em><strong>The crowds in stands went wild<strong>_

_**We were the kings and the queens**_  
><em><strong>And they read off our names<strong>_  
><em><strong>The night you danced like you knew our lives<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would never be the same<strong>_

_**You held your head like a hero**_  
><em><strong>On a history book page<strong>_  
><em><strong>It was the end of a decade<strong>_  
><em><strong>But the start of an age<strong>_

_**Long live the walls we crashed through**_  
><em><strong>While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was screaming, long live all the magic we made<strong>_  
><em><strong>And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered<strong>_

_**I said, remember this feeling**_  
><em><strong>I passed the pictures around<strong>_  
><em><strong>Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wishing for right now<strong>_

_**We are the kings and the queens**_  
><em><strong>You traded your baseball cap for a crown<strong>_  
><em><strong>When they gave us our trophies<strong>_  
><em><strong>And we held them up for our town<strong>_

_**And the cynics were outraged**_  
><em><strong>Screaming, this is absurd<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause for a moment a band of thieves<strong>_  
><em><strong>In ripped-up jeans got to rule the world<strong>_

_**Long live the walls we crashed through**_  
><em><strong>While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was screaming, long live all the magic we made<strong>_  
><em><strong>And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid<strong>_

_**Long live all the mountains we moved**_  
><em><strong>I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was screaming, long live the look on your face<strong>_  
><em><strong>And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered<strong>_

_**Hold on to spinning around**_  
><em><strong>Confetti falls to the ground<strong>_  
><em><strong>May these memories break or fall<strong>_

_**And you take a moment**_  
><em><strong>Promise me this<strong>_  
><em><strong>That you'll stand by me forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>But if God forbid fate should step in<strong>_

_**And force us into a goodbye**_  
><em><strong>If you have children someday<strong>_  
><em><strong>When they point to the pictures<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please tell them my name<strong>_

_**Tell them how the crowds went wild**_  
><em><strong>Tell them how I hope they shine<strong>_

_**Long live the walls we crashed through**_  
><em><strong>I had the time of my life with you<strong>_

__After that lyric the rest of the New Directions came out to join her.

_**Long, long live the walls we crashed through**_  
><em><strong>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I was screaming, long live all the magic we made<strong>_  
><em><strong>And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid<strong>_

_**Singing, long live all the mountains we moved**_  
><em><strong>I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And long, long live the look on your face<strong>_  
><em><strong>And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered<strong>_

Everyone applauded for the blonde and Hayley felt like a star in that moment. A feeling that she felt so great about.

After singing Beside You by Marianas Trench as their big group number, the audience stood up and applauded. They really felt like they won.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CLIFF HANGER! Haha don't worry you will all find out who won in the next chapter!<strong>_

_**Song: Long Live By: Taylor Swift (perfect for Hayley!)**_

_**Next Chapter: GLEE REUNION! The glee club from 2009-2012 get together for a glee reunion and they bring along some special people with them. BIG CHAPTER AHEAD!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks**_


	32. Glee Reunion

**I'm sorry everyone for the late update. I've been busy getting ready for school and a bunch of other stuff. So yeah, I'm starting school in a few days and I hope to get as many chapters in before then. Again, there are only three chapters left after this one.**

**Okay so here's what you have all been waiting for, the reunion chapter! Btw, I loved all of your reviews from the last chapter and my authors note! Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, HAYLEY, ADAM, SCOTT, LILY, MIA, SYDNEY, RYAN, GABE, CHELSEA, JULIA, BETH'S STUDENTS AND THE REST OF THE NEW DIRECTIONS!**

* * *

><p>Beth walked into her rather loud classroom and soon they all started to quiet down seeing the tall blond woman making her presence known. "Morning everyone," said Beth with a smile.<p>

"Moring Miss. Puckerman," they all said with enthusiasm. Beth was a third grade Language Arts teacher in Los Angeles. She loved kids so she loved teaching.

"I know that summer vacation starts in one week. But I really want to go over some of the vocabulary words from last week's test."

They all whined in unison and Beth walked towards her desk. "Miss. Puckerman do we have to?"

"Yes, Molly but I promise we will have some fun on the last few days."

Everyone perked up and paid attention as she stood in front of the room. Even though she was a young teacher just starting out, she took her job very seriously.

"Okay so how do you spell family? Kayla?"

"F-a-m-i-l-y."

"Okay that was too easy," said Beth, which made them all laugh.

Beth continued, "What about student? Jackson?"

"S-t-u-d-e-n-t."

"Very good, now I'm going to give you a hard one. Emily, spell lucid."

Beth could tell that Emily seemed nervous, "L-u…"

Emily took a minute to think, "L-u-c-i-d."

Beth smiled, "You're all spelling wizards!" she joked. They all laughed again and Beth noticed Carly with her hand raised.

"Yes Carly?"

"Miss. Puckerman, are you excited to get married?"

Beth bit her lip and smiled again, glancing at her ring on her left hand, "Yeah I am."

After school let out Beth drove to her Dad's house to visit. Puck opened the door to see his daughter, "Hey Beth!" he said giving her a hug.

"Hi Daddy, um where are you going?" said Beth looking at the suitcase on the couch.

"Oh I'm flying out for our glee reunion tomorrow."

"Ooooo can I come?"

"What about Jason?"

"He's working this weekend anyways. Plus if I come it will save me money on postage to send my wedding invitations to the Rachel and Finn, Mercedes, Mike and Tina, Santana and Brittany…" said Beth.

"Alright you can come, I think they would all be happy to see you anyways."

"Yay! I'll go to my apartment and pack," said Beth kissing his cheek before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have been changed for good…" Audrey sang as she pressed the keys on her piano. She stopped and looked at the sheet music again.

"No that's not right," she said to herself.

"What's not right?" Rachel asked walking in.

"Oh, I just hit the wrong note that's all," said Audrey turning towards her. Rachel sat next to her, looked at the sheet music, and smiled.

"For Good?"

"Yeah well I have nothing else to do and I felt like singing."

"Can I sing it with you?" Rachel asked.

"Sure but don't you have to finish setting things up for the reunion?"

"Your Dad and I are almost done anyways, plus I need a break. I'll sing the Glinda part."

"Are you sure you don't want the Elphaba part Mom?"

Rachel smiled, "Yeah I'm sure."

Audrey nodded and started playing the piano again and started to sing.

When the song ended and Audrey stopped playing, she turned towards Rachel and noticed she was crying. Audrey pulled her in for a hug noticing how the song was relatable to Audrey eventually leaving for college in a few short months.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once The Evans' were over and Kurt, Blaine, and Mia arrived from New York they were all waiting for the others. "I can't wait to see them!" said Rachel.

"Is the campfire set up?" Quinn asked.

"Yep it's all ready," Finn responded. Audrey and Hayley were watching the six of them from a distance.

"Look how excited they are," said Audrey.

"Yeah tonight's going to be fun," Hayley agreed.

"I'm bored. I want to go outside," Mia complained.

"We're going to go outside as soon as everyone gets here," said Audrey.

The doorbell rang and Rachel ran towards the door, she screamed with excitement when she saw everyone at the door. Rachel hugged Mercedes as she walked in along with Santana and Brittany with their two kids Gabe who was eight and their six-year-old daughter Chelsea. Then Tina and Mike came with their daughter Julia who was nine and Artie arrived who was now able to walk!

"It's so good to see all of you!"

"It's been too long," said Sam. All of them exchanged hugs and talked for a little bit. Sydney, Julia, Chelsea, Mia, and Lily all got along and had their own discussion while Ryan and Gabe were trying to bug the girls.

"It's a shame that Lauren couldn't make it," said Artie.

"Yeah, I would've brought Lauren and Collin but they still have school," said Mercedes.

"That's okay," said Quinn.

"Hey where are Audrey and Hayley. We haven't seen them since they were five!" said Tina.

"Audrey, Hayley, come here!" Finn called. Both girls walked in to see them all standing there.

"Oh my god look at you girls!"

Audrey and Hayley both blushed. "They aren't girls anymore, they're women," said Santana.

"But they're still girls though," Brittany added. Everyone shook their heads at Brittany's comment.

Audrey and Hayley both laughed, "Thank you," they said together.

"This one here is a mini Rachel," said Mercedes pointing towards Audrey who was standing next to Rachel.

"Is Puck supposed to be coming?" Mike asked.

"Yeah he said he was." Soon enough the doorbell rang and Rachel walked over to answer.

"Hey! I hope it's okay if I brought someone along," said Puck walking in with Beth following behind him.

"Hi everyone," said Beth walking in.

"Beth!" they all said in unison. No one expected her to come so it was a total surprise. First she made her way to her Mom to give her a hug and made her way around the room.

"Sweetheart I thought you had to teach," Quinn asked.

"Well I took the day off today to come here. I wanted to see you all. Plus I wanted to give you all these," said Beth as she pulled out her wedding invitations and started handing them out.

"Beth, you're getting married?" said Artie.

"Okay let me see the ring!" said Kurt walking towards her. Beth laughed as she held her left hand out.

"Not bad," Santana added.

"Beth, you came!" Sydney exclaimed running towards Beth and giving her a hug.

They all looked at the two sisters and thought it was adorable, "Hey Sydney, I missed you."

Before everyone headed outside to the back yard, the doorbell rang again. "Rach I thought you said everyone was here," said Finn walking towards the door.

"Yeah everyone is," Rachel responded.

Finn opened the door to see Adam, "Oh Mr. Hudson…"

"I told you not to break my daughter's heart," said Finn before running towards him. Puck and Sam were the closest to Finn at that time and went after him to hold Finn back.

Adam started to run Audrey could see what was happening from the doorway, "Daddy stop!" Audrey shouted as Kurt and Rachel pulled her away to the side.

Back outside Sam and Puck got a hold of Finn and held him back, Mike and Artie helped as well. "Yeah you better run!" Finn shouted.

"Finn stop," said Sam as they let him go.

"I wanted to beat the shit out of him."

"Calm down man," said Puck. Finn nodded as they all walked back towards the house.

Finn and the guys walked in seeing Hayley sitting next to Audrey and Rachel on the other side of her rubbing circles on her back.

"What was that all about?" Santana asked.

"That was my ex boyfriend. I don't know why he came here. I'm sorry everyone this just probably ruined your reunion."

Everyone laughed, "You don't need to be sorry Audrey," said Mercedes.

"Yeah it wasn't your fault he came here," Blaine added.

"Good thing the kids were outside when that happened," said Tina.

Audrey nodded wiping away a tear as she walked over to Finn giving him a hug. She understood what he did, he just wanted to protect her. Finn smiled letting go, "Are you okay?"

Audrey chuckled, "Yeah I'm fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside there was a campfire set up with chairs all around the fire, enough for everyone to sit down. Mia, Ryan, Sydney, Lily, Gabe, Chelsea, and Julia were all running around playing tag. It wasn't surprising how they all got along so well.

"So did you guys win nationals?" Artie asked.

Audrey and Hayley both smiled, "Yep!"

"Vocal Adrenaline tried to get inside our heads before we went on but we didn't let it affect us. Plus we had that awesome solo from Hayley," said Audrey.

They all clapped and cheered for the two girls. Hayley giggled, "Oh it was nothing."

"Hayley, are you on the Cheerios?" Brittany asked.

Hayley took a minute to answer, "Umm…no I'm not."

"That's surprising because Quinn and Beth were," said Mercedes. Inside that made Hayley upset, she was always compared to Beth and she was different from her and her Mom.

"I just wasn't interested in cheerleading that's all." She could see Quinn staring at her from a distance.

As Audrey was roasting her marshmallow, she wasn't paying attention to it and noticed it was on fire. Audrey screamed and Blaine who was next to her took the stick from Audrey's hand, threw it on the ground, and stomped on it to put the fire out. Everyone was laughing hysterically at Audrey's reaction.

"Thanks Uncle Blaine," said Audrey.

Blaine chucked, "No problem."

"Didn't you say that Mr. Shue was retiring this year?" Artie asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, I wish we could do something special before he leaves," Rachel added.

Audrey took a minute to think and had an idea in her head, "Maybe we can, do you think you all could stay for an extra day?"

That night Hayley sat at her kitchen table looking at her Mom's 2009-year book. She finally came across the pages where the Cheerios were. She smiled when she saw her Mom at the top of the pyramid and above her were the words 'Captain Quinn Fabray'.

"Looking at my old year book?" Quinn asked as she walked towards Hayley and sat next to her.

Hayley nodded, "Were you ever disappointed that I never became a Cheerio like you or Beth?"

Quinn sighed, "Is this about what Mercedes said tonight?"

Hayley didn't respond and kept her eyes on the yearbook. "Hayley sweetie, you are your own person. I don't care if you were captain of the Cheerios, captain of the Celibacy club, and Prom Queen like I was because you are Hayley Evans and that's who you need to be. Don't think for a second that I would be disappointed in you because you didn't join the Cheerios."

Hayley started to laugh, "Sorry but there's no way I would've joined the Celibacy club."

Quinn chuckled and kissed the side of Hayley's head. "Oh Mom, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well when we were at Nationals, Scott took me out for dinner and he um…"

"He did what?"

"He proposed to me, with a ring and everything."

"Scott proposed to you? What did you say back?"

Hayley started to tear up, "I said I couldn't get married, I told him I have college and my career and…"

Before Hayley could finish Quinn pulled her in for a hug. "I felt so bad because I know he loves me."

"You did the right thing Hayley. I know you both love each other but it's way too early to get married."

Hayley let go and nodded. "Plus I don't know how you or I would explain to your father that you were getting married."

Hayley laughed, "Yeah I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is it," said Mr. Shue. The next day he was packing up his things in the choir room.

"I know you're going to miss it," said Emma taking his hand.

"Yeah I am, but I'm not getting any younger."

Emma nodded and noticed Audrey walk into the choir room. "Mr. Shuester? Oh hi Mrs. Shuester."

Mr. Shue turned around, "Hey Audrey, what are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to ask you if you both could come down to the auditorium."

"Yeah we'll be down in a few minutes."

"Great, see you there," said Audrey before leaving the room.

Back behind stage in the auditorium Audrey walked over to Adam, "Even though we're singing together it doesn't mean anything, okay? We're just doing this for Mr. Shuester."

Adam nodded. He didn't want to bring up the situation from last night.

Audrey looked out into the audience from the side of the stage and noticed that Will and Emma were entering the auditorium.

"Who are those kids over there?" Emma asked pointing towards the small group of kids sitting in their seats. They all turned around and waved towards Will and Emma.

"That's Mr. Shue and his wife!" said Mia.

"Hi!" said Lily.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Shuester!" exclaimed Chelsea, Sydney, Gabe, Ryan, and Julia.

Will and Emma both smiled and waved back as they both sat down. Audrey then walked out on the stage and spoke into the microphone. "Since today is your last day here at McKinley we thought this would be a good going away surprise gift. So we're going to sing the song that brought you back."

Audrey walked off and waited for the music to start. The beat for Don't Stop Believing started to play and the current New Directions started to walk out. Will smiled and looked next to Emma, "Did you know about this?"

Emma shook her head, "I had no idea."

_**Adam: **_

**Just a small town girl, livin in a lonely world**  
><strong>She took the midnight train goin anywhere<strong>

_**Audrey:**_

**Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit**  
><strong>He took the midnight train goin anywhere<strong>

_**Scott: **_

**A singer in a smoky room**

_**Hayley:**_

**The smell of wine and cheap perfume**

_**Both: **_

**For a smile they can share the night**  
><strong>It goes on and on and on and on<strong>

_**Current New Directons:**_

**Strangers, waiting, up and down the boulevard**  
><strong>Their shadows searching in the nights<strong>  
><strong>Streetlight, people, living just to find emotion<strong>  
><strong>Hiding, somewhere in the night<strong>

**During the short instrumental part Finn and Rachel came out followed by the rest of the old members of the New Directions. **

_**Rachel:**_

**Working hard to get my fill,**  
><strong>Everybody wants a thrill<strong>

_**Finn:**_

**Payin' anything to roll the dice**  
><strong>Just one more time<strong>

_**Quinn and Sam:**_

**Some will win, some will lose**

_**Puck:**_

**Some are born to sing the blues**

_**Beth:**_

**And now the movie never ends**  
><strong>It goes on and on and on and on<strong>

_**Kurt and Blaine:**_

**Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard**

_**Santana and Brittany:**_

**Their shadows searching in the night**

_**Mercedes, Artie, Tina, and Mike:**_

**Streetlight, people, living just to find emotion**  
><strong>Hiding, somewhere in the night<strong>

_**Everyone:**_

**Don't stop believin'**  
><strong>Hold on to that feelin'<strong>  
><strong>Streetlight, people<strong>

**Don't stop believin'**  
><strong>Hold on to that feelin'<strong>  
><strong>Streetlight, people<strong>  
><strong>Don't stop<strong>

"That was awesome!" said Ryan from the audience making everyone laugh. Will and Emma both walked on stage and exchanged hugs with all of them.

"I can't believe you guys are actually here."

"Well we had our glee reunion yesterday and we thought this would be a nice surprise," said Rachel.

"Well it was really Audrey's idea for the whole performance," Scott added.

"Beth you're here too?" said Mr. Shue.

Beth smiled and walked over to give him a hug, "It's good to see you again Mr. Shuester."

"I was really surprised, thank you," said Mr. Shue.

"I think we're all really glad you didn't become an accountant," said Kurt.

"Can we come on the stage now?" Gabe asked braking the laughter.

"Yes!" they all said in unison.

All of the kids walked on stage and introduced themselves to Will and Emma.

"Mr. Shue have you found someone to take over the glee club?" Alex asked.

Mr. Shue smiled, "Yes I have."

"Who is it?" said Nicole.

"Well I have known this person for a really long time and I know that he or she will be a great glee club coach. And that's Mrs. Hudson."

Audrey turned around, "Mom you're taking over the glee club?"

Rachel smiled, "Yep."

Audrey walked over and gave her a hug. "I know you will all be in good hands," said Mr. Shue.

* * *

><p><strong><span>*EVERYONE PLEASE READ BELOW!*<span>**

_**Alright so I thought this would be a good time to announce that there will be yet another Audrey Hudson story! I can't tell you all any details yet because it will spoil the ending to this story! I read many reviews asking for another Audrey Hudson story and I'm happy to let you all know about the next one! **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks**_

_**Songs Used: For Good From: Wicked (Credit to AnnieGleek7)**_

_** Don't Stop Believing By: Journey**_

_**Next Chapter: It's Finn and Rachel's wedding anniversary! Plus Finn and Audrey spend some time together and a whole lot more happens!**_

_**Credit for the Audrey and the marshmallow scene and the Finn going after Adam scene goes to Olivia Marie 20!**_


	33. I'm Forever Yours

**I loved the response I got from the reunion chapter! Thanks for the amazing reviews! Alright here's the last chapter, only a few more chapters now! **

**I think everyone is going to like this chapter a lot. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, LILY, HAYLEY, ADAM, SCOTT, MIA, RYAN, SYDNEY, AND NICOLE!**

* * *

><p>"Have you started you're valedictorian speech yet?" asked Nicole. Audrey was sitting in her living room with her laptop on her lap, she was skyping with Nicole.<p>

"Yeah I've started but nothing much. I never knew writing a valedictorian speech would be this hard."

"Yeah, oh hi Mr. Hudson!" said Nicole waving. Audrey turned around to see her Dad standing behind her.

"Dad, why are you here?"

"I was going to tell you you have to get off cause remember what we planned to do tonight?"

"Oh that's right. Nicole I have to go."

Nicole smiled, "Okay, bye!" Audrey pressed the end call button and closed her laptop. Rachel and Lily were out shopping so it left Finn and Audrey to spend some time together.

"Ready?" Finn asked as Audrey walked into the kitchen.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well I thought it would be cool if we made pizza from scratch."

Audrey smiled, "Oh yeah I remember us doing this back at the apartment when Mom had her shows at night."

"Yeah and I thought we could do it again."

Audrey walked around the kitchen island as stood next to him and started to cook. After making the pizza and eating it, they decided to go on a walk. They walked to the park and picked a spot to lay down, "There's the big dipper. Do you see it?" said Finn pointing up into the night sky.

"Yeah I do."

"I'm going to miss you so much when you leave for college. I don't want you to leave because you're my little girl, but I know that you have to move on and pursue your dreams."

Audrey reached over and gave him a hug, "I'm going to miss you too Daddy but we still have a few months left and it's not like I'm leaving forever."

Talking about Audrey leaving made Finn upset so he decided to change the subject, "I can't believe tomorrow will be your Mom and I's twenty year wedding anniversary. It makes me feel old saying that."

Audrey smiled, "It's amazing how you and Mom have been together since high school. I mean it just shows that your love for each other is never ending."

"Look at you miss romance."

Audrey giggled, "I have my moments."

"Well I have something special planned and I wanted to tell you about it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel woke up the next morning, smiling and knowing it was her anniversary today. She also had something to tell Finn that day. Rachel looked on the other side of the bed noticing he wasn't there. There wasn't any sign of a card or flowers to be seen. Usually Finn would do that kind of stuff. Nevertheless, Rachel didn't worry, she got up from bed and made her way down stairs towards the kitchen.

She walked in noticing Audrey had already made breakfast and Lily was in her booster seat eating away. "Happy Anniversary!" said Audrey.

"Happy Annivowsawy Mommy!" said Lily.

"Close enough," said Audrey.

Rachel chuckled, "Thanks girls, um where's your Father at?"

"Oh he's at work."

"On our anniversary?" Rachel questioned.

"He said he needed to be there today," Audrey assured her.

"It just doesn't seem like him to do that," said Rachel looking upset.

"Mom, I'm sure he didn't forget."

"Yeah you're right, did he say what time he would be back?"

"Daddy didn't say," said Lily.

Rachel nodded and placed a kiss on Lily's cheek and did the same with Audrey, "Alright I'm going back upstairs to get a shower."

"Okay." Once Audrey knew she was gone, she walked over to Lily.

"Good job Lily," said Audrey giving her a high five.

"I can't believe Daddy said we could lie to Mommy!"

Audrey laughed, "Well we're not really lying we are covering for Daddy. Cause he isn't really at work right?"

"Right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about five o'clock and Finn still wasn't home. Rachel was up in her room in tears, "He forgot our anniversary," Rachel said to herself. She hadn't seen Audrey and Lily in a while, just before heading out of her room she felt her cell phone vibrate. Rachel opened it to see it was a text from Finn.

_Rach, _

_Wear your white dress, dress up nice. Meet me in our back yard in thirty minutes no earlier. _

_-Finn_

Rachel started to smile, she knew he wouldn't have forgotten.

Thirty minutes later Rachel was in her flowy white dress with thin straps. Her hair was in a similar style to the way she wore it back when Finn took her on their date while they were at Nationals in New York.

Rachel walked downstairs and noticed the house was completely silent. She walked towards the back door and noticed Burt standing there. Rachel was confused, "Burt what are you doing here?"

He smiled offering his arm out for her to take, "You'll see."

Rachel locked arms with him and he opened the back door. Outside was a beautiful set up, there was an aisle with a small group of chairs on each side, which were filled. As she walked down the aisle with Burt, Rachel noticed the people who were sitting in the seats all dressed in white, her Mom Shelby, Carole, Quinn, Sam, Hayley, Scott, Sydney, Ryan, Kurt, Blaine, and Mia as well as Will and Emma.

She then looked up to see Audrey in a white halter dress with a flower in her hair on one side and Lily on the other also wearing a white dress with a flower in her hair. Finn was standing in front of Lily smiling at Rachel. She smiled seeing everyone there and was still surprised by everything.

Once Burt let her go, she stood in front of Audrey and faced Finn as he took her hands into his, "You look so beautiful," said Finn.

"What's going on?"

"Remember when you told me you wanted to re new our vows?"

"Finn I haven't prepared anything! Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel whispered.

Before Finn could respond, the ceremony started and soon it was time for Finn to share his vows.

"Rachel my star, these twenty years have been the best years of my life. We have had our fights and our battles but at the end of the day, I am so happy to call you my wife. Our love has grown so much over the years. I love you more than life it's self. I don't think I would be here today saying these words if I hadn't joined glee club sophomore year. Being with you, and seeing you everyday makes my life so much better. On top of everything, you have given me two beautiful daughters who I love so much. I want to be with you when we're both ninety years, old sitting on our porch together, with you in my arms. I love you Rachel, I'm forever yours."

Finn had tears rolling down his cheeks as well as Rachel. Carole and other family and friends in the audience were also wiping away some too.

Rachel took a deep breath and started to speak. "My Man," Rachel started making everyone laugh quietly.

"I couldn't imagine my life without you. You mean the world to me. Twenty years ago when we got married I had no idea what our future had in store. We came out to having two daughters and moving back to Ohio where it all started between us. It was always you, you make my days filled with happiness and joy. I love when you pull me aside and start dancing with me at the most random times and when you take me in your arms and hold me, it's just you and me. I love you so much Finn. My life would not be the same if you weren't in it. I am yours forever more."

Finn smiled with tears in his eyes. Audrey wiped away her own as she handed Rachel the ring to put on Finn. Lily handed hers to Finn, "Here Daddy you have to put this on Mommy!"

Everyone laughed at Lily's innocence Finn got down to her level, took the ring from her hand, and whispered, "Thanks princess." After the rings were on and the ceremony was over it was time for the party. By that time it was night, the back yard was lit up with white lights, and people were dancing on the dance floor.

"We're you surprised?" Finn asked holding her hand as they sat down from dancing to their wedding song that Audrey had just sung.

Rachel leaned towards him a placed a kiss on his lips, "Very surprised."

Finn smiled, "Did you think I forgot?"

"At first yes, but as soon as you sent me that text. I knew you had something planned."

"Daddy said not to tell you!" said Lily who was sitting next to them.

"You did a great job Lily Pad," said Finn.

"And she looks adorable in that dress. Well everyone did because I told them what to wear," added Kurt with Blaine next to him.

"How long have you been planning this Mr. Hudson?" Rachel asked.

"Quite a while Mrs. Hudson," Finn joked.

Quinn and Sam walked over and Quinn gave Rachel a hug, "That was so romantic I couldn't stop crying. We need to renew our vows Sam."

Sam smiled and put his arm around her, "I'm up for it."

"Finn I have to tell you something."

"What is it Rach?"

Rachel bit her lip and started to smile, "I'm pregnant."

Finn's jaw dropped and he started to smile and so did Rachel, "I was going to tell you this morning but you already left."

Finn was still smiling, "You're pregnant?"

Rachel laughed, "Yes, Finn I'm pregnant."

"This is amazing!" said Finn hugging her.

"Oh my goodness another Finchel baby!" shouted Kurt letting everyone know who was there the great news. Everyone got all excited.

"I'm so happy for both of you," said Quinn hugging Finn then hugging Rachel again.

"Another grandchild," said Carole giving them both a hug and Shelby did the same.

"What do you think Lily, are you excited to become a big sister?" Finn asked.

Lily smiled, "I'm excited."

"Did you just say you were pregnant?" Audrey asked breaking through the crowd and facing her parents. Everyone was silent for a minute until Audrey giggled, "I'm just kidding I'm not fourteen anymore. I'm so excited to have another little sister or brother."

Rachel and Finn both smiled as Audrey walked over to hug them both. Audrey pulled away and quickly walked off to go do something.

"I love having three granddaughters but I think we need a grandson this time," said Burt taking a sip of his beer.

"Hello everyone?" Audrey spoke into the microphone. Everyone stopped talking and paid attention to Audrey who was now standing on the stage with the small orchestra behind her.

"Hi so I'm Audrey obviously, and I thought it would be nice to sing something for my parents other than their wedding song. After seeing them together for seventeen years I think this song couldn't describe their love any better. So this is for Finchel."

Everyone laughed and so did Audrey. "Happy anniversary Mom and Dad."

Finn and Rachel both smiled at her and made their way to the dance floor as the orchestra started. When the music started and Audrey started to sing, Finn and Rachel danced slowly to the music.

_**I'll never let you go**_  
><em><strong>So, never let me go<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will be your journey<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you will be my road<strong>_  
><em><strong>Down the stormy path<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love will never come to pass<strong>_  
><em><strong>It will be an anchor<strong>_  
><em><strong>Although the winds may blow<strong>_

_Soon Sam and Quinn walked to the dance floor and started to danced together as well as Carole and Burt, Will and Emma, Sydney and Ryan as brother and sister, Hayley and Scott, Kurt, Blaine and Mia danced together and so did Shelby and Lily for fun._

_**And through the depths of high and low**_  
><em><strong>Wherever you will go, I'll follow<strong>_  
><em><strong>To the end, back again<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know<strong>_

_**Won't let you fall**_  
><em><strong>Fall out of love<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause together we'll be holding on <strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause all we have is us<strong>_  
><em><strong>Won't let you go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Go away again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because life don't mean nothing at all<strong>_  
><em><strong>If I don't have your love<strong>_

_**I will dry your tears**_  
><em><strong>Take away your fears<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me be your shelter<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your heart is safe in here<strong>_  
><em><strong>So beautiful and pure<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's nothing I would not endure<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, love as got me blinded<strong>_  
><em><strong>I see it all so clear<strong>_

_**And through the depths of high and low  
>Wherever you will go, I'll follow<br>To the end, back again  
>You know<strong>_

_"I love you, all four of you so much," Finn whispered into her ear._

_Rachel looked up and smiled at him, "I love you too."_

_**Won't let you fall  
>Fall out of love<br>'Cause together we'll be holding on  
>'Cause all we have is us<br>Won't let you go  
>Go away again<br>Because life don't mean nothing at all  
>If I don't have your love<strong>_

_**I'm down for you for whatever**_  
><em><strong>Anything you going through<strong>_  
><em><strong>What's mine is yours<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every little thing<strong>_  
><em><strong>I got you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even when winds will change<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come smashing down and crashing on you<strong>_

___**Won't let you fall  
>Fall out of love<br>'Cause together we'll be holding on  
>'Cause all we have is us<br>Won't let you go  
>Go away again<br>Because life don't mean nothing at all  
>If I don't have your love<strong>_

When Audrey stopped singing everyone stopped dancing and applauded for her. Finn and Rachel both turned towards her and mouthed the words, "Thank you."

Audrey nodded as she walked off the stage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was such a great ceremony. Audrey you sang that song beautifully," said Hayley.

Audrey smiled, "Thanks Hay."

"Yeah and one hell of a party. Thanks for letting me come Audrey," said Scott. Both Hayley and Scott were helping Audrey clean up after the party.

"No problem Scott and thanks for helping me you guys but I think I've got it," said Audrey.

"You sure?"

"Yeah there isn't much left."

"Thanks, we'll see you inside," said Scott taking Hayley's hand walking inside.

Audrey watched them walk inside, she could also see everyone else inside. Kurt and Blaine were sitting together, as well as Sam and Quinn and both of her parents. She wished she had a boyfriend in that moment. Even though she was focusing on her dream now she had to admit. She missed all of the love that came with a relationship.

From the corner of her eye, Audrey noticed someone walking towards her in a black tuxedo, carrying a plastic container in his hand.

"Hey," said Adam.

"Hey," said Audrey.

"Is your Dad here because I don't want him to attack me again for wanting to talk to you."

Audrey giggled a little, "No he's inside with my Mom."

"Okay good, did you have a party or something?"

"Yeah it was my parents wedding anniversary. Adam why are you here, and why are you in a tux?"

"Well first I wanted to give you these," said Adam handing her the plastic container. Audrey opened it to find eight blueberry muffins.

Audrey smiled, "Blueberry muffins?"

"Yeah it's what we made in home ec the day we met."

Audrey put the cover back on and placed them on the table next to her, "Thank you."

"That isn't just the reason why I came," said Adam walking towards her.

"Audrey what you saw at prom it wasn't what you thought. Ava was drunk, she came to me, and I tried to help her. She ended up kissing me and that is what you saw. I didn't kiss her nor did I want her to kiss me because I loved you and I still do."

Adam pulled out a CD from his pocket. He walked over to the small stereo and put the CD in. "Listen to the lyrics because it's exactly how I feel," he said.

He walked back over to Audrey, took her hand, and led her to the center of the dance floor. "I missed looking into those big brown eyes of yours," said Adam, making Audrey smile.

"Plus we didn't get to finish our prom," Adam added.

Audrey giggled just before the music started and the two started to dance away.

_**This time, This place**_  
><em><strong>Misused, Mistakes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Too long, Too late<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who was I to make you wait<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just one chance<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just one breath<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just in case there's just one left<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you know,<strong>_  
><em><strong>you know, you know<strong>_  
><strong><em><br>_**_**That I love you**_  
><em><strong>I have loved you all along<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I miss you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Been far away for far too long<strong>_  
><em><strong>I keep dreaming you'll be with me<strong>_  
><em><strong>and you'll never go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stop breathing if<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't see you anymore<strong>_  
><em><em>

_Adam spun her around and when Audrey stopped she rested her head on Adam's shoulder. It felt so good to be with him again._

_**On my knees, I'll ask**_  
><em><strong>Last chance for one last dance<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause with you, I'd withstand<strong>_  
><em><strong>All of hell to hold your hand<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd give it all<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd give for us<strong>_  
><em><strong>Give anything but I won't give up<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you know,<strong>_  
><em><strong>you know, you know<strong>_  
><strong><strong>  
><em><strong>So far away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Been far away for far too long<strong>_  
><em><strong>So far away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Been far away for far too long<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you know, you know, you know<strong>_

_**I wanted**_  
><em><strong>I wanted you to stay<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I needed<strong>_  
><em><strong>I need to hear you say<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I love you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I have loved you all along<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I forgive you<strong>_  
><em><strong>For being away for far too long<strong>_  
><em><strong>So keep breathing<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<strong>_  
><em><strong>Believe it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hold on to me and, never let me go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keep breathing<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<strong>_  
><em><strong>Believe it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hold on to me and, never let me go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keep breathing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hold on to me and, never let me go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keep breathing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hold on to me and, never let me go <strong>_

Hayley walked towards the window and noticed Audrey and Adam dancing. "No way," she said with a smile.

"What is it?" Scott asked walking behind her.

"Look," said Hayley pointing towards them.

When the music stopped, Audrey had tears in her eyes.

Audrey thought for a minute and then nodded, "I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yeah I do and the truth is, I still love you too," said Audrey just before their lips touched. When they separated, Adam smiled as he lifted her up and spun her around making her squeal with laughter. Audam was back together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So yes Rachel is pregnant again and Audrey and Adam are back togeteher! I did write Finn and Rachel's wedding vows myself. Sorry if they're somewhat suckish but I tried to put myself in their positions. <strong>_

_**Oh and I know I'm probably going to get questions on why Rachel's Dad's weren't there. Let's just say they couldn't make it. Plus it would be bad writing on my part if I just brought them in this late into the story.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews and a lot happened in this chapter so PLEASE review! Thanks.**_

_**Songs: Won't Let You Fall By: Fergie (Credit goes to Olivia Marie 20. Thank you for that perfect song for Audrey to sing to Finn and Rachel.)**_

_**Far Away By: Nickelback **_

_**Next Chapter: Audrey and Hayley graduate from McKinley. Rachel reveals something to Audrey that she never knew. And what happens when Audrey and Hayley get invited to a party after graduation?**_


	34. College

**FINALLY! Here is the next chapter! Again I apologize for the long wait on this. **

**I know I said I was going to have a graduation chapter but when I started to write it, it was boring and I really hated it. So I decided to skip the boredom for you all and get to the good stuff.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, HAYLEY, ADAM, LILY, RYAN, SYDNEY, AND ANDREA!**

* * *

><p>Graduation went great and so was Audrey's valedictorian speech. Seeing Audrey accepting her diploma on stage brought tears to both Rachel and Finn's eyes. Including Sam and Quinn when Hayley accepted hers. It was nearing the end of August and Audrey was leaving for college in a few short days. Her summer was filled with hanging out with Hayley, going on romantic dates with Adam, and spending as much time as possible with her family before she had to leave. Finn eventually came to an understanding with Adam, and Audrey was glad about that.<p>

Audrey was over Adam's house to say her goodbyes. Adam was leaving for Harvard early the next morning. It was so hard for Audrey, they wouldn't be seeing each other as much.

As Adam was driving her home, he rolled the windows down and turned the radio up. Brown Eyed girl came on and Adam started singing bad on purpose to make Audrey laugh.

_**Whatever happened**_  
><em><strong>To Tuesday it's so slow<strong>_  
><em><strong>Going down the land mine with a<strong>_  
><em><strong>Transistor radio.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Standing in the sunlight laughing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hide behind a rainbow's wall,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Slipping and a-sliding<strong>_  
><em><strong>All along the waterfall<strong>_  
><em><strong>With you, my brown-eyed girl,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You, my brown-eyed girl.<strong>_

Audrey was hysterical she slightly punched Adam on the arm, "Sing it right!"

Adam laughed, "You're such a, what's the word, oh a controllist!"

Audrey rolled her eyes, "Controllist isn't a word, I'm controlling."

Adam took her hand into his and had his eyes still fixed on the road, "I love that you're controlling."

_**Do you remember when we used to sing**_  
><em><strong>Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just like that<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah<strong>_  
><em><strong>La dee dah.<strong>_

_**So hard to find my way**_  
><em><strong>Now that I'm all on my own.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I saw you just the other day,<strong>_  
><em><strong>My, how you have grown!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cast my memory back there, Lord,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sometime I'm overcome thinking about<strong>_  
><em><strong>Making love in the green grass<strong>_  
><em><strong>Behind the stadium<strong>_  
><em><strong>With you, my brown-eyed girl,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You, my brown-eyed girl.<strong>_

Adam tapped Audrey's nose on the lyric 'my brown eyed girl' making Audrey giggle. Her giggles fell silent, again thinking about them not being together. Adam pulled into her driveway and came to a stop.

"Hey," said Adam getting Audrey's attention.

"We're going to call each other all the time. I'm going to install Skype on my laptop so we can video chat."

Audrey smiled and looked up at him, "I know."

"Um, I have to go in and finish packing up my room," said Audrey trying not to cry.

"Wait you're not gonna give me a goodbye kiss?"

Audrey chuckled as she pressed her lips against his. They took in the moment knowing it would be a while until they could do that again.

"I love you Audrey."

Audrey smiled and gave him a hug, "I love you too Adam, bye," said Audrey getting out of the car. Adam watched her walk away and into her house feeling terrible saying goodbye to her.

Audrey went up into her room and continued packing. She noticed her Mom coming into her room out of the corner of her eye. "Here are some more clothes," said Rachel placing a small pile of shirts on Audrey's bed.

"Thanks."

"I can't believe my baby is leaving for college in a few days," said Rachel.

Audrey smiled, "I can't believe it either."

"Sweetheart I need to tell you something," said Rachel taking Audrey's hand as they both sat down on her bed.

"What is it?"

"Well I-I have always wanted to tell you this but I never felt the right time until now to tell you."

Audrey was now preparing for the worst. She continued to listen as Rachel spoke, "Before I had you, you're father and I, we-we had a miscarriage."

Audrey's eyes widened as she could see her Mom starting to tear up about the subject. "I-I'm sorry your Dad and I didn't tell you earlier. We were so devastated, and we were so afraid of trying again if it led to another. But then you came, and you were our little miracle."

Audrey smiled and gave her a hug, "I'm so sorry Mom."

"You don't have to be sorry Audrey. I just thought you should know."

"I'm glad you told me."

"Audrey your room is almost empty!" said Lily walking in still a little sleepy eyed from her nap.

"Yep I'm just about done," said Audrey lifting Lily up and placing her on her lap.

"How's the baby doing Mommy?"

Rachel smiled and looked down at her small but slightly noticeable bump, "The baby's fine, just fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Forgetting something?"

Hayley turned around from the car after putting a cardboard box in the back of the car. She saw her Mom holding her old stuffed animal bear that she slept with every night.

"Don't you think it's a little childish for me to bring teddy with me to college?"

"I don't think so," Quinn responded handing the small bear to her. Hayley took it from her and looked at it.

"Alright here's the last box!" said Sam walking outside towards the car carrying another cardboard box. After shutting the trunk door, he walked towards Quinn and put his arm around her.

"I'm really going to miss you guys and Ryan and Sydney so much," said Hayley giving them both a hug at once.

"We are too," said Sam.

"Are you guys coming in?" Ryan shouted from the front door.

"We'll be there in a minute," said Quinn.

"You're going to do so many great things in New York," said Sam.

Hayley gave him another hug, "Thanks Daddy."

The days flew by, it was the day that Audrey was leaving for Juilliard. Finn and Rachel were waiting in the car as Audrey said goodbye to the rest of her family.

"Do you have to go Audrey?" Lily asked.

"Yeah Lily Pad I do."

"I'm gunna miss you Sissy," said Lily starting to cry.

Audrey knelt down and gave her a hug, "You're going to have to help Daddy take care of Mommy okay? And when the baby comes you have to promise me you'll be the best big sister to him or her."

"But you're the big sister because you are older than me!"

"Well while I'm at college you're going to be the big sister okay?"

Lily nodded and placed a quick kiss on Audrey's cheek, which made her heart melt.

"You better get going," said Burt. Audrey stood up and gave her grandparents one more hug goodbye.

"Bye sweetheart," said Carole.

"Bye," said Audrey giving the three of them a small wave.

About two hours into the car ride things were going great. The three of them kept on talking about events that happened when it was just the three of them in New York. Funny memories to memorable ones filled the car.

"Oh my gosh Finn, remember this song. We were going to sing it in glee club for that duets competition but then we didn't."

"Yeah I remember," said Finn smiling.

"Wait why didn't you guys sing it?" Audrey asked.

Rachel didn't answer as she turned up the volume. "WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS SING THIS IN GLEE CLUB!" Audrey said loudly over the music. Finn and Rachel were too into the music to pay attention to Audrey. Finn started tapping the steering wheel like it was a drum set and the two of them started singing.

"Oh my god you guys are so weird!" said Audrey.

_**Don't go breaking my heart**_  
><em><strong>I couldn't if I tried<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, Honey if I get restless<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby you're not that kind<strong>_

_**Don't go breaking my heart**_  
><em><strong>You take the weight off of me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh,Honey when you knock on my door<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ooh I gave you my key<strong>_

_**Ooh Ohh**_  
><em><strong>Nobody knows it<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I was down<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was your clown<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ooh ooh <strong>_  
><em><strong>Nobody knows it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Right from the start<strong>_  
><em><strong>I gave you my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ohhhhhhh Ho<strong>_  
><em><strong>I gave you my heart<strong>_

_**So don't go breaking my heart**_  
><em><strong>I won't go breaking your heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't go breaking my heart<strong>_

It wasn't long before they had arrived at Juilliard and Audrey was all settled in into her dorm room.

"So do you know where all of your classes are?" Rachel asked.

"Yep."

"So this is it I guess," said Audrey. All of a sudden Rachel burst into tears. Already the pregnancy hormones were kicking in. Audrey came towards her and held her tight.

Audrey started to cry as well, "I'll see you Thanksgiving Mom, it's okay. I'm going to miss you."

"Me too baby, I love you so much. My little star."

Audrey smiled, "I love you too. Take care of yourself okay? Don't let Dad give you a hard time if you want something."

Rachel giggled and looked up to Finn, "Hey I take great care of your Mom."

"I'm just kidding Dad," said Audrey giving him a hug too. He kissed her on the top of her head as he wiped away a tear from his cheek.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you more," said Finn letting her go and ruffling her brown hair one last time.

Audrey looked at them both and breathed out heavily, "Okay, bye." Audrey started walking away looking back at them every five seconds until she couldn't see them any longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Adam!" Andrea exclaimed seeing her brother.

"Hey," said Adam giving her a hug. He was finally in Massachusetts and wanted to stop by and visit his sister.

"How's Mom, Dad, and Austin?"

"They're great."

"Hey what's wrong?" Andrea asked. She could tell Adam was acting differently.

"It's Audrey."

"Adam, this is just my opinion from what I see. You don't want to be a lawyer, I can tell. I think you should go to NYU next semester."

"Andrea are you crazy Mom and Dad would go crazy."

"I wanted to be an actress you know that. But I listened to Mom and Dad and now I'm almost done college and soon becoming a lawyer. Don't hate being a lawyer but it's not the first thing I wanted to be. I know you want to be with Audrey too."

"Yeah I do."

"Then go! From what you tell me she seems so sweet. She's perfect for you."

"Yeah I think she might be you know, the one."

About a week later, walking down the sidewalk in New York, Hayley heard someone calling her name. "Adam? Wait what are you doing here?"

"No time for questions, where's Audrey?"

"Um she texted me about fifteen minutes ago. She said she was in Central Park."

"Thanks," said Adam giving her a hug.

"You're welcome?" Hayley said to herself.

In Central Park Adam went searching for Audrey. He finally came across the small brunette sitting on one of the benches reading a book.

"I can see why you love it here so much."

Audrey turned recognizing the voice. "Adam, wait you're supposed to be at Harvard right now."

"I know I am but I'm not. Next semester I'm going to NYU,"

"What about you're Mom and Dad? What are they going to say?"

"They can say whatever they want because I want to be here, in New York with my girlfriend. So I can see you're beautiful face and those big brown eyes as much as I want to. Now get over here."

Audrey smiled as she got up and jumped in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him. For Audrey this couldn't be any more perfect.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The epilogue will be up VERY soon so yes this is finally coming to an end but like I said this isn't the end for Audrey just yet. I might post a summary for the next story either before or after the epilogue.<strong>_

_**I was so happy to finally bring Andrea into the story! **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks**_

_**Songs:**_

_**Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison**_

_**and**_

_**Don't Go Breaking My Heart by Elton John**_


	35. All Three Of Them

**AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ BELOW**

**So here's the last chapter sadly. I just want to thank all of the people who have given me the best ideas for this story. It really made it what it is. I would also like to thank the people who reviewed every time I posted a chapter. You guys really are the ones that have kept me writing all these months. Over 35 chapters! **

**And just thank you all for reading this story and following Audrey through her senior year. It's been quite a journey and the journey isn't over yet. A summary for the sequel will end at the end of this chapter in the authors note. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, LILY, ADAM, JENNA, LIAM, AND CARTER!**

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up to small giggles coming from under the blanket. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. A small figure was outlined from the blanket. "I wonder who's making that giggling sound from under the blanket."<p>

Lily giggled again. "Well the tickle monster is just gonna have to come out and see who it is," said Rachel who slightly leaned over and started to tickle Lily.

Laughter filled the bedroom, "Mommy it's me Lily!" said Lily coming out from under the covers.

Rachel smiled and gave her a quick kiss, "I knew it was you."

"Oh," said Rachel placing her hands on her large belly.

"What's wrong Mommy?"

"It's okay sweetie, the baby's just kicking that's all. Want to feel?"

"Yeah!" Lily said with excitement. Rachel placed Lily's small hand on her stomach so she could feel.

"That's so cool! I want a little brother Mommy!"

Rachel smiled at her. She knew Lily wanted a little brother more than a sister, because she already has Audrey. Rachel had a feeling it was a boy. Something just felt different this time than when she was pregnant with Audrey or Lily.

"I know you do Lily Pad."

"I can see you're up," said Finn walking into the bedroom. He grabbed Lily and turned her upside-down making her laugh.

"I told you not to wake Mommy up. She needs her rest!" said Finn.

Lily continued to laugh, "I'm sorry Daddy! Put me down!"

Finn laughed and put her back down on the bed. "It's fine Finn I have to get up for work anyways."

"I can't believe you're still working at almost nine months pregnant. I didn't want you to."

"Finn I can't just go on maternity leave and let the glee club be coached by a substitute. Plus Regionals is coming up and they need to be ready."

Finn walked over to her side of the bed and placed his forehead against hers, "There's no stopping you is there?"

"Nope. Oh and your child is kicking again."

Finn knelt down and placed his hands on her belly, "Be good to Mommy today, and don't give her a hard time okay? I can't wait to see you," he said placing a light kiss on her stomach.

"Finn Hudson you are the best husband any woman could ask for."

Finn smiled and placed a kiss on her lips. "Ewww, Gross!" said Lily.

Rachel and Finn both laughed, "Alright my little dancer you have to get ready for preschool!"

Finn lifted her up again and started walking out of the room he quickly looked back and gave Rachel a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I completely failed that test," said Jenna walking into the choir room.

"Don't you always fail Mr. O'Riley's tests?" Liam added.

"Oh shut up, you have him too and his tests are so hard!"

"Can we all just bring up the fact that we're going to Regionals?"

"Yeah, I really like Mrs. Hudson," said Carter. As if on cue, Rachel walked into the choir room and placed her sheet music on the piano.

"Alright everyone I have a new song for us to work on this week and…" Rachel stopped her sentence and put her hand on her stomach. She felt a sharp pain and started to wince.

"Mrs. Hudson are you okay?" Carter asked.

There was no response from Rachel. "Oh my god she's having her baby!" Liam shouted. All sixteen of the glee club members started to scream and freak out, not knowing what to do.

"Everyone stop!" Rachel yelled. She started breathing in and out heavily.

"Jenna go get my phone off my desk and call my husband!"

Jenna nodded and quickly ran into her office and grabbed Rachel's cell phone. Liam and another boy brought over a chair for Rachel and helped her sit down.

Jenna went through Rachel's contacts and found Finn's number.

"Hey Rach," said Finn on the other end.

"Um no this is Jenna one of Mrs. Hudson's students and YOU NEED TO GET OVER HERE NOW BECAUSE SHE'S HAVING HER BABY!"

"Oh my god, um tell her I'll be right there," said Finn hanging up.

When Finn finally arrived at McKinley he ran into the choir room seeing Rachel sitting down, "Rachel baby come on. We have to go to the hospital."

Rachel nodded as Finn took her hand and led her out, "Thanks guys," said Finn waving towards the glee club. Just as they were leaving, the bell rang for the end of class.

"Oh just great!" said Rachel as students started coming out of different classrooms. Everyone started to stare at the two.

"Good luck Mrs. Hudson!" one kid shouted.

Rachel smiled through her pain and said, "Thank you!"

Once they were in the car Rachel's water broke and she started to yell. "FINN GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!"

"I'm going as fast as I can Rach! What do you want me to do?"

"You should already know what to do! We've done this two god damn times already!" Rachel yelled again.

Finn kept his eyes fixed on the road and soon they were at the hospital. Once Rachel was in her hospital room Finn called Quinn to see if she could pick up Lily from preschool. Since Sam was at work and Ryan and Sydney were in school, Quinn had the time to pick her up.

"Quinn!" Lily exclaimed as she ran over to her.

"Hey girlie," said Quinn lifting her up.

"Where's Mommy and Daddy?"

"Your Mommy is having the baby today and they wanted me to get you," said Quinn putting her down and holding her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In her dorm room studying, Audrey felt her phone go off. Audrey smiled as she read the text from her Dad. She quickly jumped off her bed and grabbed her purse. She quickly called Adam as she was leaving.

"Hey babe."

"Hey I have to cancel our date tonight."

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Well I just got a text from my Dad saying my Mom is going into labor. I need to be there."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"You have a test in an hour. Plus I'm already on my way to the airport."

"Alright tell your family and your new brother or sister I said hi."

"Thanks babe I will, alright I'm getting into a taxi I have to go. Love you," said Audrey.

"Love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mommy!" said Lily running into Rachel's hospital room.

Quinn walked in behind her, "She's been begging to come in here to see both of you for hours."

Finn lifted Lily up, "Well you got the little brother you wanted."

"He's cute!" said Lily looking down at the baby in Rachel's arms who was wrapped in a light blue blanket.

"Let me see my new grandson!" said Carole walking in with Burt behind her.

Rachel handed him to her, "Oh my goodness he looks just like Finn."

"Are Kurt and Blaine coming?" Rachel asked.

"Mia has her school play tonight but they said they're going to visit as soon as possible."

Quinn finally got to hold him, "He's so cute Rachel."

"You wouldn't believe the traffic in New York," said Audrey walking into the room.

"Audrey!" Lily shouted squirming out of Finn's arms. She ran over to Audrey and hugged her legs.

"You made it," said Quinn giving her a hug.

Audrey made her way around the room exchanging hugs. She finally made it over to her Mom and gave her a hug.

"Who is this handsome young man?" Audrey asked making everyone in the room laugh.

Rachel handed him to her, "This is Dylan Christopher Hudson."

"Hi Dylan," said Audrey looking down at him.

"I want to see him again!" said Lily. Audrey sat down in one of the chairs in the room and Lily stood next to her.

"Hi Dylan we're your sisters!" said Lily.

Then Audrey joined in, "I'm Audrey and I won't be here as much because I'm in college but Lily here is going to be there with you all the time."

When Audrey finished Lily placed a small kiss on Dylan's head. Finn and Rachel both looked at their three kids and smiled. They loved them all, all three of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again thank you all from the bottom of my heart for reading this story. And I just want to say to all the Finchel shippers out there, lets just hope that Finn will go with Rachel to New York, get married, have three kids named Audrey, Lily, and Dylan and live happily ever after! Hehe.<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_

_**And now for a summary for the sequel to this called 'Here's To The Future'**_

_***It's eight years later and Audrey Hudson is soon to become Audrey Montgomery after Adam proposes to her on Christmas. See Audrey as her career soars after she wins her first Tony and prepares for her wedding. Lily is a talented eleven year old dancer and is being pressured by Rachel to sing and act when she really doesn't want to. Hayley is a photographer living her new life in New York and being the best friend to a now famous Tony award winner. Old charters come back to see Audrey move on with her life.***_

_**Sorry for such a bad summary but it gives you a good glance of what's to come. You will also see more of Dylan too!**_

_**I hope to start the sequel very soon : )**_


	36. ANNOUNCEMENT! PLEASE READ!

Hey everyone! I just want to let you all know that the sequel to this is up now! It's called Here's To The Future! Please Read, Thanks!


End file.
